


Can't take my eyes off you

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Antagonist, Minor Character Death, Murder, Post-Canon, RST, Sex, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: – Привет, ого, все уже на месте, я взял кофе и чай Дирку, так что… это что, глаз?!Тодд замер, смотря на стол Дирка. Прямо посреди стола красовалась стеклянная кружка-банка, из тех, что стали появляться в различных хипстерских кафе, с ручкой и крышкой, заполненная чем-то прозрачным (может, все-таки водой?), и в ней плавал (хотя скорее тонул) глаз. Тодд не был экспертом, но, судя по размеру, все-таки человеческий.– Доброе утро, Тодд! Да! Ты очень наблюдательный.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Всему замечательному Холистическому фандому, по которому я тащусь, как уж по стекловате, уже месяца, наверное, три и не собираюсь останавливаться <3<3<3  
> Примечания автора:  
> Я написал костяк сюжета в баре, выпив три бокала превосходного британского стаута (воздадим почести их пивоварам!). Я даже смог разобрать на утро свои заметки, и они висели, приклеенные бумажным скотчем, на моем шкафу, молчаливо напоминая мне о том, как прекрасен этот фандом и как бездарен я. Но, в любом случае, холистический фандом заслуживает того, чтоб о нем не забывали! Замечательные авторы, которые пишут/рисуют/делают видео и пр. в нем, вы фантастические! Надеюсь, мой скромный вклад хоть кого-то порадует #SaveDirkGently  
> Фара, для тебя – мой ОКР, Дирк, тебе – мои детские травмы, и Тодд, для тебя, конечно, мой комплекс вины. Я хранил все это 30 лет для вас, ребята.  
> Также, вольное обращение с Древнеегипетскими мифами, я предупредил!
> 
> Название - отсылка к песне Фрэнки Вэлли Can't take my eyes off you (выбрана по ооочень многим причинам).
> 
> Ну и просто эта картинка: https://a.radikal.ru/a19/2011/ea/55ff0d14c0f0.jpg
> 
> UPD: карочи, кто не спрятался, я не виноват! Вот плейлист классных клипов и музыки (под нее можно читать фик, если очень хочется). Вы не просили, но я все равно принес)  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTacQmzwVnEP2dkKNCBXEQw_2bcGMES09  
> https://music.yandex.ru/users/rinko-69/playlists/1009

Тысячи тысяч посылок за год долетают от одного края света до другого, тысячи тысяч посылок отправляются каждый день, тысячи тысяч находят своих счастливых и не очень адресатов, доставляются до двери или отправляются в отделения до востребования. И сотни из этих тысяч теряются, заваливаются в темный угол, пропадают по пути или оказываются не в тех руках. Это совершенно никого не удивляет, воспринимается, как неизбежное зло. Посылки теряются, это совершенно необходимо, чтобы тысячи тысяч остальных, не потерянных посылок доходило. Можно сказать, эти посылки – дань почтовому богу, который забирает ее с прилежанием. Никто не знает, зачем ему это и где оказываются те посылки, что были потеряны, но иногда их находят в оврагах или на чердаках в старых домах, такими, будто они пролежали там, без преувеличения, десятки лет, хотя, казалось бы, были отправлены неделю назад.

Но эта история совсем не о такой посылке. Эта посылка никуда не терялась, хотя ее истинный получатель и считал так. Просто кто-то легкой рукой подправил пару букв и цифр там и тут, и она поехала совершенно по другому адресу к совершенно другому человеку. У Вселенной разные пути исправления того, что, по ее мнению, идет не так. Иногда – это случайность, а иногда – люди и их действия.

Он нервно скомкал в руках бумажку со старым адресом и именем и сунул в карман штанов цвета хаки, поправил на голове белый платок и смахнул песок со щеки. Теперь ящик стоял где-то между другими такими же ящиками, совершенно неприметно. Этих ящиков было так много, что никто и не обратит внимания, если адрес на одном будет отличаться от всех остальных. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся, потому что другого плана у него не было. Если повезет, все спишут на ошибку почты. Небольшая посылка может легко затеряться, а документы об отправке – исчезнуть, например, затесаться между другими бумажками и счетами, которых на любой археологической экспедиции скапливается просто неприличное количество.

Значок на воротнике рубашки ярко блеснул золотом на солнце, и он поспешил спрятать его под платок. Сейчас он выглядел так же, как и десятки других рабочих – раскопки были крупными, спонсор – щедрым, затеряться на них было несложно, все одеты в одинаковые песочные хаки, одинаковые белые платки, спасающие от жары, все одинаково загорелы и похожи на местных жителей, что цветом кожи, что пыльными серыми волосами, что прищуренными и уставшими от солнца глазами. Никто даже не окликнул его, когда он зашел в палатку, где стояли приготовленные на отправку в музей раскопанные вещицы. Местные жители, те, что не работали на иностранцев, называли это разграблением. Ученые – сохранением. А его это все не волновало, у него была одна конкретная задача, и он уже выполнил ее, ему было пора уходить. Он снова достал из кармана листок, который еще следовало уничтожить. Где-то дальше, в пустыне, за ближайшим барханом он оставил свой квадроцикл, который быстро домчит его до города, цивилизации и прохладного душа. Проклятая жара, потеешь так, будто уже помылся. Он смахнул пот со лба, а потом почувствовал, как что-то сильно ударило его со спины под лопатку, голова мгновенно закружилась, слева на спине запульсировало, и он почувствовал, как горячий пот быстро-быстро потек вниз, пропитывая ремень штанов. Он попытался вдохнуть, но в горле что-то громко булькнуло и воздух отказался проходить в легкие. Он посмотрел вниз, на груди быстро росло ярко-алое в свете пустынного солнца пятно. Он выпустил листок, который подхватил и унес в пустыню ветер – предвестник надвигающейся бури. Он упал, песок обжег щеку, но он этого уже не почувствовал.

Двое в костюмах цвета хаки и белых платках быстро осмотрели упавшее тело, перетряхнув одежду, вывернув карманы, и даже заглянув в ботинки, о чем-то переговорили, явно очень разочарованные результатом, один из них пнул упавшего носком шнурованного ботинка, а потом они ушли. Надвигалась буря, она скроет все следы. Пропавшего никто не будет искать. Они же все – почти на одно лицо.


	2. Глава 1

Утро Фары начинается с кофе, утренней разминки, душа и легкого завтрака. Фара просыпается за пять минут до будильника и встает рано. Она аккуратно проверяет перед выходом из дома, выключила ли она всею технику и включила ли сигнализацию. Она всегда приезжает в офис первой, потому что ей нравятся тихие минуты (или часы, ее коллеги не слишком-то пунктуальны), когда можно спокойно включить компьютер, проверить почту, ответить на пару писем, разложить бумаги в нужном порядке, чтобы потом справиться с ними было проще и быстрее (потому что ее непунктуальные друзья-коллеги не в состоянии не то, что заполнить налоговую, но даже следить за счетом за электричество), проверить, не нужно ли заказать какую-нибудь мелочь, без которой даже их безумный офис не может жить. Например, может, закончились чернила в ручке? Или нужно купить стикеры, потому что Дирк решил, что рыжие стикеры – прекрасное украшение к Хэллоуину и наклеил их в порядке, чем-то напоминающим тыкву на оконном стекле, или в принтере нет бумаги, хотя она два раза просила Тодда ее заказать… Фара чувствует небольшое раздражение, но вместе с тем и удовлетворение. Если бы не она, все бы тут давно полетело к чертям, и ей нравится это чувство важности, нужности… Хоть иногда это и правда раздражает, потому что Тодд никогда не может закрыть дверцу шкафчика с чашками рядом с кофеваркой до конца.

Утро Тодда начинается с будильника и внутренней борьбы. Борьбы желания спать с хоть каким-то призраком ответственности. Обычно, ответственность побеждает, и он отключает третий будильник на телефоне тогда, когда его громкость достигает того уровня, что он должен разбудить уже всех не то, что в квартире, но и во всем доме. Однако, Тодд все равно набирает Дирка, потому что Дирк будильники то ли не слышит в принципе, то ли игнорирует факт их существования. У Дирка по телефону всегда отвратительно-бодрый голос, но Тодд на это не ведется, потому что точно знает, что таким полным энергии голосом Дирк способен отвечать, не просыпаясь. Так что Тодд задает пару вопросов насчет планов на сегодня, и голос из бодрого становится несчастным, что означает, что Дирк все-таки соизволил проснуться.

Пока кофеварка плюется не самым лучшим кофе в чашку, Тодд «залипает в телефон». На самом деле – не залипает, он просматривает сеть, на всякий случай. Твиттер, новости, даже Инстаграм – просто на всякий случай. Потому что слишком часто новостная лента или случайный твит могут говорить о реально важных вещах, ну или просто о странных и невероятных вещах. Ко всему нереально подготовиться, но хоть какую-то страховку Тодд хочет обеспечить. Он, конечно, не Дирк, но может у Вселенной есть, что сказать и ему? Что-то, что может быть им полезно.

Утро Тодда включает в себя чистку зубов, попытки понять, куда подевались ключи от квартиры, тихую ругань на Дирка, который вечером, когда они вместе решили посмотреть фильм, открыв дверь, кинул их в неизвестно откуда взявшуюся вазочку, в которой Тодд хранил мелочи, вроде монеток, бесплатных одноразовых влажных салфеток, которые привозили вместе с пиццей, и медиаторов – и эти мелочи, естественно, сразу похоронили под собой ключи. Тодд много раз бормотал себе под нос, что Дирк прекрасно теряет его вещи, но, когда их надо найти, от него толку ноль, что как от детектива, что как от экстрасенса. При Дирке, правда, он этого не говорил. Ну, по крайней мере, вслух. Утро Тодда включает в себя еще и оранжевую баночку с таблетками и стакан воды, но об этом он старается не задумываться.

Тодд едет в офис на автобусе, потому что опасается садиться за руль и так и не обзавелся новой машиной, но оно и к лучшему – в автобусе еще есть время «потупить в телефон». Тихие минуты это – драгоценность, хотя ценить их начинаешь далеко не сразу.

Утро Дирка начинается со звонка Тодда, и это, по мнению Дирка, отличное начало утра. По крайней мере, он действительно рад такому утру, потому что сразу, не давая ему полноценно проснуться, мир говорит, что его новая реальность – та, где у него есть друзья и агентство, и все хорошо (ну, большую часть времени) – это не сон, и это никуда не делось, не сбежало от него за ночь, воспользовавшись тем, что он спит. Дирк не говорит даже себе, но он действительно опасается от Вселенной такого предательства.

Дирк с сожалением понимает, что забыл купить чай, поэтому вместо чая играет с черной кошечкой-акулой, в которую вырос котенок, в дженгу. Бернис жульничает, но все равно проигрывает, правда ее это ни капли не расстраивает, поэтому после пары партий она уходит спать на диван, и Дирк не может ее в этом винить, он бы даже присоединился, но… Но Дирк все равно едет в офис. Он не предлагает Тодду поехать вместе, потому что подозревает, что Тодд уже уехал, но по дороге он находит кошелек на асфальте. Денег нет, но девушка с фотографии на правах, работающая в кофейне прямо напротив их офиса, очень рада, что к ней вернулись хотя бы документы, так что Дирк получает чай и политый восхитительной глазурью пончик совершенно бесплатно и, к своему удивлению, ухитряется приехать в офис раньше Тодда. Может, обычно он слишком долго по утрам заваривает чай?

***

– Привет, ого, все уже на месте, я взял кофе и чай Дирку, так что… это что, глаз?!

Тодд замер, смотря на стол Дирка. Прямо посреди стола красовалась стеклянная кружка-банка, из тех, что стали появляться в различных хипстерских кафе, с ручкой и крышкой, заполненная чем-то прозрачным (может, все-таки водой?), и в ней плавал (хотя, скорее тонул) глаз. Тодд не был экспертом, но, судя по размеру, все-таки человеческий.

– Доброе утро, Тодд! Да! Ты очень наблюдательный.

Дирк сегодня был в темно-зеленой куртке, прекрасно гармонирующей с глазами. Глазом. Не Дирка. Тем, что плавал в банке. "Удивительное совпадение", скептично подумал Тодд.

– Окей. У меня два вопроса. Первый – откуда в нашем офисе глаз и второй – он, что, настоящий?

Дирк жизнерадостно улыбнулся, вставая вплотную к Тодду, толи желая посмотреть на ситуацию с его точки зрения, толи для того, чтобы, схватив его за плечи, подтащить ближе к столу, чтобы поделиться такой восхитительно захватывающей находкой.

– Это, наверняка, новое дело! Не то, чтобы к нам заходил клиент, или прислали письмо на электронную почту…

– Ты говоришь так, словно _обычно_ у нас так появляются дела.

– Так вот. Я пришел утром, и он просто был тут.

Тодд в отчаянье посмотрел на Фару. Фара вздохнула.

– Под «был тут», Дирк подразумевает, что к нам утром пришла посылка, которую и приняла я, потому что я единственная была на месте. В посылке, собственно, было это. Эта банка. Посылку принес курьер одной из небольших частных конторок и оставил на пороге, ничего подозрительного, он засветился на камерах. Ну, на внешней, внутреннюю я еще не успела подключить.

– Опустим тот факт, что ты забыла сказать мне, что у нас внутри есть камеры…

– Я говорила!

– Ты сказала «система безопасности».

– Это же очевидно.

– Окей. Но что насчет второго вопроса?

Тодд и Дирк уставились на Фару, как на самого опытного человека в определении расчлененных частей человеческого тела. Она вздохнула, открутила крышку и запустила в банку руку, вылавливая глаз. Тодда передернуло. Дирк восхищенно присвистнул. Фара поморщилась, но со второй попытки выловила глаз из банки.

– Он… Стеклянный.

Дирк широко улыбнулся.

– Это замечательная новость! Значит, не надо вызывать полицию, и это действительно загадка для нас! Ну и, определенно, хорошая новость в том, что никому не вырвали глаз, для того, чтобы привлечь наше внимание.

Тодд забрал у Фары глаз и повертел его в руках. Семья Тодда не отличалась идеальным здоровьем никогда, и их «семейная болезнь» зачастую была весьма травматичной, так что стеклянный глаз показался ему знакомым. Похожий был у деда, и в детстве дико пугал мелкого Тодда.

– Это протез. Так что, насчет «никому не вырвали» говорить рановато. Кто-то определенно лишился глаза, раз ему понадобился протез, или, возможно, у кого-то забрали протез ради этой загадки.

– Тодд, ты портишь тайну! – надулся Дирк.

– Я пытаюсь быть реалистом. Ну, а еще тут какая-то странная печать. Производитель, наверное?

Тодд повернулся к окну, чтобы рассмотреть глаз на свету, и Дирк заглянул ему через плечо, щекоча волосами. Через мгновение Дирк выхватил глаз из рук Тодда и начал увлеченно рассматривать сам. Понимания о личном пространстве у Дирка просто не было, но бороться с этим было совершенно бессмысленно и непродуктивно, оставалось только смирится.

– Так, что мы имеем? – Дирк подбросил и поймал стеклянный глаз, и Тодд подумал, что готов заключить с Фарой пари насчет того, сколько раз Дирк подбросит свою новую игрушку, а сколько поймает, но они точно согласились бы с друг другом, что числа не сойдутся. – Мы имеем улику!

Бросок. Поймал. Дирк улыбнулся, он был абсолютно счастлив, он получил новую загадку, а Дирк, Тодд это знал точно, обожает загадки. Дирк может сколько угодно говорить о том, что его жизнь – сплошной пугающий хаос, и ему не нравится то, что вокруг него происходит, но правда была в том, что Дирку нравилось. Не та часть, где в него стреляют, а та где он решал загадку.

– Или не улику. Положи его, пожалуйста, он, все-таки, стеклянный, – Фара сдалась первая, но ее просьбу Дирк проигнорировал. Бросок. Поймал.

– Ты права. Или не улика. Зачем кому-то посылать нам улику?

– Потому что на нашей табличке есть слово «детективное»?

Бросок. Поймал. Тодд не мог отвести от этого глаз, это как смотреть на катастрофу.

– Я как-то не подумал... Но я не считаю, что это улика! – бросок. Поймал. Фара не выдержала и отвернулась к кофе-машине, продолжая слушать, как Дирк рассуждает. – Я думаю, это... Приглашение!

Бросок. Поймал. Тодд приподнял брови.

– И кто нас приглашает? Джиперс-криперс?

– Кто? Нет! Я думаю, кто-то хочет, чтобы мы нашли отправителя. Сам отправитель? Хозяин глаза? Неизвестный коллекционер глаз?

Дирк был поглощен новой загадкой, и Тодд почувствовал это – что-то будет. Предчувствие. Оно в последнее время редко его обманывало, и Тодд был уверен, что в нем самом нет никакой этой магии, он просто уже научился видеть, как Дирка "цепляет", а значит, в ближайшее время скучно им точно не будет. Дирк был в восторге от загадки, он был в восторге от такого умного и ловкого себя, так что, заметив, что Тодд на него смотрел, он подбросил глаз, не глядя, красуясь.

И, естественно, промахнулся вслепую его поймать, ойкнул, дернулся, ударился локтем о свой стол (с которого сразу упала пачка не слишком надежно лежавших там бумаг и старых газет, мгновенно разлетевшихся по полу), Тодд, не думая, дернулся подхватить – не то глаз, не то Дирка, и сам получил по морде, потому что у кого-то слишком длинные и не очень контролируемые руки.

– Черт! – Тодд прижал руку к лицу. Не то, чтоб было сильно больно, он, в конце концов, не в одной драке побывал, но чувствительно и обидно.

Дирк посмотрел виновато, потирая локоть, от его самодовольства не осталось и следа.

– Ох, прости!

Тодд закатил глаза. Фара подняла укатившуюся улику с пола.

– Окей, давайте выясним откуда он, пока вы его не разбили.

Фара быстро сфоткала глаз и запустила поиск по картинке в Гугле, который, как ни удивительно, почти ничего не дал. В поиске вывалилась тонна картинок с похожими круглыми печатями со схематичным глазом внутри, но конкретной нужной – не было. Тодд оперся рукой о поверхность стола, медленно и печально прокручивая страничку поиска вниз, пока ему не начали попадаться совсем уж неподходящие – с глазами кошек и лошадей, например. Дирк тоже оказался тут как тут, все еще потирая локоть, встал рядом с Тоддом и наклонился, почти ложась ему на спину.

– Они все так смотрят, это даже немного жутко, правда?

Тодд фыркнул и закрыл поиск. Распрямляясь он чуть не заехал Дирку затылком по подбородку. Это, конечно, было бы достойным кармическим возмездием, хоть Тодд вообще-то не собирался Дирку мстить. Он, определенно, не был настолько самодоволен, как Калигула, и кидать копья в воду – тупо. Но Дирк успел вовремя отскочить и снова взять глаз в руку, на этот раз уже не пытаясь его разбить.

– Тупик. Я могу съездить в городскую библиотеку, посмотреть архивы, может, там найдется информация о старых… офтальмологических клиниках? – тон Фары явно говорил «у вас двоих все равно на такое не хватит терпения».

– Но мы даже не знаем, из Сиэтла ли это! Отправитель не указал своего адреса, а тут буквально нет ничего, кроме глаза… с обратной стороны глаза. Очень странно, – Дирк посмотрел прямо на глаз, – и о-о-очень загадочно.

Тодд подошел к разлетевшимся газетам и начал складывать их в стопку, чтобы кто-то слишком неуклюжий не споткнулся о них и не переломал себе все, в конечном итоге. Он автоматически складывал одну на другую. Да кто вообще покупает столько газет в век интернета, а главное – зачем? Дирк каждое утро приносил новую и складывал ее в стопку уже имеющихся, казалось, даже не просмотрев, будто это было просто плохой привычкой. Потом Тодд с Фарой, в конце месяца, сдавали эти стопки в переработку бумаги, вместе с ненужными документами, тоннами исписанных стикеров и остального хлама, который копился просто в невероятных масштабах.

Одна из газет, вдруг, привлекла внимание Тодда, что-то мелькнуло, когда он ее поднимал, и он развернул газету, вчитываясь. С одного из фото на центральном развороте на него смотрел тот самый глаз, который они нашли на загадочном глазу. Печать в смысле. Слишком много глаз, определенно.

– Фара, кажется, тебе не придется никуда ехать, – он повернул газету так, чтобы Фара и Дирк тоже могли увидеть статью. – Смотрите.

«Большое открытие выставки, посвященной новым медицинским технологиям, посетите «Взгляд в будущее», чтобы узнать, как мир изменится в ближайшее время!» – гласил заголовок, а под ним было фото вывески той самой выставки, на которой красовался тот самый символ. Дальше шла небольшая заметка, явно рекламного характера, а в конце – адрес и цена за билет, весьма кусачая, надо сказать, для выставки, которая абсолютно точно являлась чьей-то рекламой. У Дирка снова заблестели глаза.

– Наверное, нам стоит… заглянуть на эту выставку? – Дирк снова сверкнул Тодду улыбкой и хлопнул по плечу. – Ты сегодня очень наблюдательный, Тодд! Фара, можешь посмотреть, где они находятся?

– Уже, недалеко от центра.

– Отлично! Тогда мы с Тодом съездим туда! Я возьму твою машину? Мы мигом!

Фара протянула Тодду ключи от своей машины. Он умоляюще посмотрел на нее, но она пожала плечами и безмолвно указала глазами на стопку бумаги на своем столе, как бы говоря: «Документы сами себя не разберут, а вы там справитесь и без меня». Окей, намек ясен, Фара остается, хотя ездить с Дирком все еще было страшновато. Хоть он и соглашался не доверять слишком сильно своему чутью, а также – не ездить на красный и по встречке, и даже соблюдал базовые правила, все равно, Тодд каждый раз хватался то за сердце, то за баночку с таблетками в ужасе от скорости и слишком резких поворотов, когда Дирка «заносило» (хотя, надо признать, это не так часто и случалось в последнее время). И ведь даже больше не за себя боялся, а что Дирк сам однажды так убьется, отвлекшись на что-то. Но в этот раз Фара решила его не спасать, а садиться за руль человеку, которого в любой момент может накрыть приступ… Ладно, даже с Дирком было безопасней, чем с Тоддом за рулем.

На этот раз Дирк вел предельно аккуратно, видимо, все еще чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что нечаянно дал Тодду в глаз, так что доехали они без приключений. Адрес, который Фара скинула Тодду, привел их к выставочному центру в старом здании, похожем на музей. У входа висели рекламные плакаты все с тем же пресловутым символом, так что Тодд невольно потрогал карман, в котором лежала их улика-приглашение. Улыбчивая девушка на кассе продала им два билета, и они прошли внутрь, в пространство медицинского белого и голубого.

– Мы вдвоем на выставке, – Дирк толкнул Тодда локтем в бок и выразительно приподнял брови, – выглядит, как свидание.

– Да уж, – фыркнул Тодд, – какая выставка, такое и свидание. Ходим тут и смотрим на стеклянные глаза. Расчлененка – это не романтично.

– Тогда зачем люди ходят на свидание в кино, когда показывают ужастики?

– Потому что им самим не хватает в жизни острых ощущений? Но мы-то на скуку вроде не жалуемся.

Дирк пожал плечами, но он тут же отвлекся на роботизированный глаз в одном из стендов. Тот моргал и смотрел в разные стороны, на экране рядом было подробно показано, как именно глаз будет подсоединяться к мозгу. Тодд поморщился и понял, почему выставка была помечена, как восемнадцать плюс.

– Фу, это мерзко, – Тодд дернул плечом.

– А по-моему – восхитительно. Представь, люди дошли от этого, – Дирк указал на карман Тодда, – до вот этого. Неужели тебя это ни капельки не впечатляет? Заставляет верить в человечество в глобальном масштабе!

Дирк продолжил тараторить о том, что прорывы в науке и медицине невероятно вдохновляют, даже такие, очевидная польза от которых будет найдена уже после того, как они, Дирк и Тодд, сами перестанут существовать, Тодду оставалось только кивать в нужных местах и стараться не давать себя отвлечь от того, что они тут, расследуют… Вероятно, дело? Хотя, увлеченный чем-то Дирк представлял собой забавное зрелище, и когда он вот так смотрел, Тодд готов был согласиться с чем угодно, даже с тем, что мерзкие мертвые глаза – самое впечатляющее, что может предложить обширная культурная программа города Сиэтл на сегодня.

– Впечатляет, – эхом повторил он.

А потом в него кто-то врезался, и магия рассеялась. Девушка извинилась, Дирк заулыбался уже ей, а потом она куда-то поспешно убежала, так что то, что она выронила карту выставки Тодд успел заметить только тогда, когда уже было слишком поздно ее догонять. Карту он автоматически поднял и развернул, и на него снова уставился уже поднадоевший символ с глазом, часть выставки была помечена как «история глазного дела».

– Кажется, я знаю, куда нам дальше.

Дирк выхватил карту из рук Тодда и заспешил туда, куда она указывала. Откровенно говоря, зал с историческими данными был самым скучным из всех, там не было никаких роботизированных протезов или красочных презентаций, с интерактивными экранами, в которые можно было потыкать пальцем – только история образования одного из крупнейших мировых медицинских концернов – Лихт Медикал. Название было подозрительно знакомым. Тодд машинально потянулся в карман куртки, откуда достал оранжевую баночку. «Производитель: Лихт Медикал», было указано на обратной стороне.

И вот не верь после этого, что все связано.

– Смотри, Тодд, этот символ – это печать мастера прадедушки нынешнего президента компании. Потом его дочь вышла замуж, сменила фамилию, и семейное дело продолжил ее муж, а также – их дети, развив компанию до нынешнего гиганта на рынке! Увлекательная история!

– Которую ты только что прочитал на поясняющей табличке, – Тодд выразительно приподнял брови, показывая, насколько он не впечатлен.

– Согласен, они могли сделать презентацию и получше, – Дирк пожал плечами. – Но, знаешь, что в этом самое интересное?

– Почему их лекарства настолько дорогие, что я давно подумываю сменить производителя?

– Что? Нет! Стоп, в смысле, производителя? – Дирк внимательно посмотрел на баночку, которую Тодд поспешно сунул обратно в карман.

Тодд вообще-то старался не грузить Дирка своими проблемами, считая, что все идет… Ну, правильно. Да и напрягать Фару и Дирка своей «нестабильностью» тоже не хотелось. Вообще Тодд иногда, в основном – лежа ночью в пустой и холодной кровати, переживая постэффекты очередного приступа, долго думал, как так вышло, что он до сих пор работает в агентстве. Тодд не обольщался, он прекрасно понимал, что из них троих он – самое слабое звено. У Фары были пушки и подготовка, у Дирка – его… что бы это ни было, и как бы ему это ни нравилось называть. Тодд же, в основном, следил, чтобы Дирк не убился на очередном деле, вовремя ел и не опаздывал на встречи с клиентами. Не так и далеко его обязанности ушли от той самой должности, которую Дирк предлагал ему давно, когда они сидели в кафе, после первого дела, казалось, жизнь назад. Да и неконтролируемые приступы, которые легко вызывал стресс, с которым была связана их работа, никак делу не помогали. Так почему же..?

Тодд понял, что задумался, когда Дирк положил руку ему на плечо и вопросительно заглянул в глаза. Тодд мотнул головой, выныривая из собственных мыслей.

– Мои таблетки производит эта компания. И, кстати, их головной офис в Сиэтле.

– Тогда все точно сходится! Нас приглашают на встречу! Едем! Ты знаешь, где их офис?

Тодд вздохнул и достал телефон.

– Гугл точно знает.

Стоило Дирку сесть в машину и отъехать от тротуара, как он повернулся к Тодду, держась за руль только одной рукой.

– Зачем людям нужны лишние острые ощущения? Разве им не хватает того, что жизнь – непредсказуемая череда случайностей, каждая из которых может оказаться для тебя последней? Неужели не лучше смотреть фильмы, которые дают тебе хорошие эмоции?

– Что? – Тодд автоматически схватился за ручку двери. – Дирк, о чем ты? Смотри на дорогу, пожалуйста!

– Там, в музее, ты сказал, что люди ходят на ужастики, потому что им не хватает острых ощущений, – Дирк, наконец, повернулся к дороге и положил обе руки на руль. – Я пытаюсь понять, неужели кому-то хочется бояться специально?

– Ну, ты же любишь раскрывать странные дела? – фыркнул Тодд.

– Это совершенно другое! – возмутился Дирк, махнув рукой. – Мы помогаем людям, а странное и страшное – только необходимое зло, которое приходится терпеть. Мне, знаешь ли, не нравится, когда в меня стреляют, бьют меня или натравливают агрессивных фей.

От последнего оба поморщились.

– Ну, не у всех жизнь такая насыщенная, как у нас.

Были вещи, которые Тодд Дирку никогда бы не стал говорить. Например, что он потащил Джуди Тарсон на «Звонок», чтобы она весь сеанс прижималась к его плечу и хватала его за руку. Каких только глупостей не наделаешь в восемнадцать. Джуди потом еще неделю говорила ему, что ненавидит его, так что, если подумать, то идти на свидание на ужастик было действительно не такой уж хорошей идеей.

Здание Лихт Медикал – стекло и металл, приветливые девушки за стойкой и опять много белого и голубого, как на выставке – сразу видно, что оно принадлежит медицинской фирме. Тодду же это все напомнило его предыдущую работу, и он сразу помрачнел. Ему не нравились все эти пафосные местечки, там он чувствовал себя еще меньше, чем был. Дирк, видимо, почувствовав его настроение, ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и улыбнулся, чуть не за руку потащив внутрь. Тодд остановился у самых дверей, и Дирку тоже пришлось затормозить.

– Тодд, что такое? Адрес неверный?

Тодд покачал головой.

– Нет. Но мы не знаем, что нам нужно искать. Да нас даже внутрь наверняка не пустят, – в этот момент Тодд стал как-то уж слишком обеспокоен тем, что на нем – футболка с надписью «Слишком много кофе не бывает» и джинсовая куртка, хоть и новая, но… Он чувствовал, что не соответствует. Дирк же, со своей уверенностью в собственной правоте, кажется, мог бы хоть в мешок от картошки вырядиться, все равно бы выглядел подобающе. Ну, или может это только Тодду так казалось. Или это какая-то волшебная британская магия, доставшаяся в наследство от предков-эльфов. Тодд бы не удивился.

Дирк фыркнул и закатил глаза этим своим особенным образом, как бы говоря: «Ну что за глупости, Вселенная привела нас сюда!». И последнее он даже сказал вслух.

– Зайдем внутрь и посмотрим. В конце концов, это единственное, что у нас есть, чего мы теряем?

С этим Тодд не мог не согласиться.

Так что они зашли в здание, подошли к одной из чрезмерно приветливых девушек за стойкой, и стоило Дирку назвать свое имя, как им сразу выдали по бейджу посетителя и отправили, конечно же, на самый последний этаж. Дирк не удержался и прошептал Тодду на ухо: «Видишь, я же говорил!». Лифт, кажется, был сверхзвуковой, потому что они оказались на нужном этаже так быстро, что Тодду не успела надоесть мелодия, которая там играла. Там оказалась лишь одна дверь, и секретарша, которая сидела около нее, казалось, была еще более хищно-приветливой, чем те, что внизу, Тодд аж поежился от ее улыбки.

– Мистер Джентли, мистер Бротцман? Мистер Лихт ждет вас. Проходите, я принесу кофе.

– Мне чаю, пожалуйста! – Дирк весело улыбнулся Тодду, и тот решил, что раз уж вляпались, можно наглеть по-крупному.

– А мне двойной эспрессо.

Зубастая блондинка, видимо, была настолько хорошо выдрессирована, что даже не дрогнула.

– Конечно, одну минуту.

Когда они вошли, навстречу им из-за смехотворно большого стола поднялся восхитительно глянцевый молодой человек, настолько вылизанный, что Тодду сразу захотелось ткнуть в него пальцем, чтобы проверить, не разговаривает ли с ними слишком высокотехнологичная голограмма. Хозяин кабинета улыбнулся той самой автоматической улыбкой, которой улыбаются вам обложки всех журналов, и Тодд тут же узнал его, еще до того, как он представился.

– Брайан Лихт. А вы, должно быть, мистер Джентли и мистер Бротцман? – он вышел из-за стола и протянул руку, которую Дирк тут же радостно пожал, улыбаясь в ответ и врубив свое очарование на полную катушку.

– Верно, мистер Лихт, и вы нас, судя по всему, ждали, я же прав?

Тодду этот красавчик руку тоже подал, рукопожатие у него было крепкое, даже можно сказать надежное. Что очков в глазах Тодда ему все равно не добавило.

– О, я знал, что мой маленький тест не окажется для вас проблемой, только думал, что вы приедете на час позже или около того, но вы даже превзошли мои ожидания, – он снова улыбнулся, но в этот раз уже не так картинно. – Можете звать меня Брайан, мистер Лихт – это мой отец.

Тодд понимающе хмыкнул, этот хмырь, мог оказаться не таким противным, каким показался на первый взгляд. Может быть.

– И откуда же вы узнали о нас, Брайан, – Тодд решил начать с главного, потому что увлеченный делом Дирк явно не подумает о таких мелочах, а Тодду совершенно не хотелось выяснить посреди дела, что их снова проверяют агенты Черного Крыла или что похуже.

– О, забавная история, – Брайан указал на кресла перед столом. – Садитесь, Моника сейчас принесет напитки. Так вот, моя сестра близко знакома с Лидией Спринг, и Лидия рассказала ей невероятно интересную историю своего спасения, а Диди передала ее мне. Конечно, она подумала, что Лидия просто решила ее развлечь, потому что история звучит совершенно нереально.

– Это наша специальность, мы работаем с нереальным, точнее с крайней маловероятным, – очаровательно улыбнулся Дирк, закидывая ногу на ногу. Тодд проследил за его взглядом, увидел, что Брайан улыбается в ответ, и невольно помрачнел. Хреново чувствовать себя лишним.

– Я знаю, я провел свое небольшое расследование, – еще одна очаровательная улыбка, направленная Дирку. – Я, в отличие от моей сестры, не такой скептик. Мне всегда хотелось верить, что помимо объективной реальности есть еще что-то. За гранью. Поэтому я и отправил вам глаз, который сделал еще мой прадедушка, мистер Джентли, потому что знал, что уж вы-то точно поймете все верно.

Тодд увидел, как у Дирка загорелись глаза, как тогда, когда в Бексберге он разговаривал с Хоббсом, а тот слушал его, раскрыв рот. Дирк увидел в Брайане Лихте родственную душу, ну или, по крайней мере, того, кто готов был понять и поверить, что в мире все происходит не просто так. Вот только Шерлок Хоббс не был красавчиком миллионером, в отличие от Лихта. Тодд почувствовал неприятный укол в груди и снова тронул оранжевую баночку в кармане куртки, но боль быстро прошла. Он наклонился вперед.

– Брайан, давайте ближе к делу. Ваш тест, как вы сказали, мы прошли, так что, наверное, вы уже можете рассказать нам, для чего вам понадобились услуги нашего агентства?

Лихт кивнул и посмотрел на Тодда, сложив руки домиком на столе.

– Конечно, мистер Бротцман. Дело в том, что у меня пропала посылка. Очень ценная для меня.

– Посылка, очень интересно.

– Посылка? Но мы не занимаемся пропажей почты, – одновременно с Дирком произнес Тодд.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

– Конечно, занимаемся, Тодд! Мы же детективное агентство, и мы ищем… Все, что угодно. Разные штуки! В том числе и посылки, – он снова улыбнулся Брайану. – Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы уже подавали на розыск, и это не дало никаких результатов? Посылка испарилась на самой границе и о ней нет никакой информации? А почтовые служащие разводят руками и говорят, что утери случаются, и они ничем не могут помочь?

Брайан рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Лидия была права, это действительно даже немного жутко, – в этот момент, наконец, в кабинет вошла Моника и внесла напитки, поставив на столик между Тоддом и Дирком чай и кофе, а кружку своего шефа умостив на край его стола. – Спасибо, Моника. Так вот, да, вы абсолютно правы, я перепробовал все, посылка действительно испарилась на границе, и найти ее не представляется возможным. Для почтовой службы. Именно поэтому я и хотел бы нанять вас. Тем более, что вам, мистер Джентли, это будет сделать проще, чем многим детективам. Посылка пропала в Лондоне, на границе с Великобританией, если быть точным.

Дирк в восторге повернулся к Тодду, его глаза засияли, будто ему только что преподнесли рождественский подарок, Тодд даже засмотрелся.

– Мы едем в Лондон, Тодд!

Тодд понял, что если прямо сейчас не сделает хоть что-то, то Дирк сорвется в аэропорт прямо из-за этого стола, не допив свой чай.

– Стоп. Погоди минутку. – Тодд повернулся к мистеру-само-совершенство. – А почему все-таки именно мы? Судя по всему, у вас хватает денег на… «стандартных» детективов?

– Потому что я не скептик, и мне не нужны «стандартные» мне нужна моя посылка. Ну а еще… Потому что «стандартные» смогли отследить посылку только до той же точки, что и почтовая служба. Но не нашли ее, – Брайан раздраженно поправил запонки на манжетах. – И тогда я понял, что мне нужен кто-то, скажем так, с более широким взглядом на вещи. И вспомнил рассказ Лидии.

Тодд откинулся на кресло. Вот бы в их офисе были такие, было бы круто! Но Фара никогда не даст добро на подобные траты.

– Так что же у вас пропало?

– Я не знаю до конца.

Дирк подался вперед, позабыв про чай.

– Не знаете? Как так?

– Позвольте начать с начала. Я, скажем так, спонсирую некоторые акции, в том числе и благотворительные, а также стараюсь вкладываться в развитие науки, потому что верю, что человеческий интеллект способен привести нас к более светлому будущему…

Тодд не удержался и фыркнул.

– Да, простите. Я говорю фразами из рекламы. Я, наверное, даю слишком много интервью, и это сказывается. Пора избавляться от этой дурной привычки. Так вот, одна из профинансированных мной вещей – научная экспедиция Британского музея в Африку. Но я человек, и у всех нас свои слабости, и одна из моих – я люблю сувениры, – Брайан пожал плечами и смущенно улыбнулся, в этот момент став чуть больше похожим на обычного человека. – У меня самого есть небольшой музей, и, по соглашению с руководителем раскопок, мне должны были отправить мой сувенир, но я не знаю точно, как он выглядел. Факт в том, что он до меня не дошел. Все находки были переданы в Британский музей, но среди них нет моей посылки.

Брайан нервно постучал пальцами по столу. Чувствовалось, что он волнуется куда больше, чем хочет показать. По крайней мере, Тодд был в этом уверен.

– Во всяком случае, так утверждает администрация музея и нанятые мной… «стандартные» детективы, скажем так. Так что мое дело, которое я хочу поручить вам, звучит так – найдите мою посылку и верните мне мой «сувенир», как бы он ни выглядел.

– И музей согласился?

– Конечно! Если хотите, спросите у них сами, поверьте, в этом нет совершенно ничего незаконного. Я просто пытаюсь вернуть себе потерянную вещь.

Дирк допил чай и поставил чашку на блюдце.

– Конечно. Мы возьмемся! Говорите, стоит начать с Британского музея?

Тодд кашлянул.

– По поводу оплаты… – выглядеть меркантильным козлом, правда, не хотелось, особенно на фоне такого воодушевленного Дирка, но есть что-то, все же, было надо. И смотреть Фаре в глаза после этой встречи.

– Конечно. Я уверен, что оплата вас не разочарует. Плюс, естественно, сопутствующие расходы, билеты до Лондона, и я уладил вопросы с визой.

И хотя последняя фраза цепанула Тодда, ему не нравилось, когда все решали за него и заранее, сумма, показанная на экране телефона, была весьма привлекательной.

– Это аванс, я переведу его сейчас же, если вы…

Дирк вскочил с места.

– Как я уже сказал, мы беремся за дело! Пожалуйста, по поводу остальной оплаты свяжитесь с…

– Мисс Фарой Блэк. Конечно. Что ж, господа, тогда не смею вас задерживать.

И им указали на дверь, вежливо, но уверено выгоняя их офиса.

Уже выйдя из здания, Тодд остановился и посмотрел на закрывшиеся за ними стеклянные двери. Дирк тут же оказался рядом, внимательно смотря туда же, куда и Тодд, почти касаясь его плеча своим.

– Увидел что-то интересное?

– Нет, – Тодд пожал плечами. – Просто скользкий тип этот Лихт, тебе не показалось? Он будто что-то скрывает, недоговаривает по поводу своего «сувенира»

– Определенно, он что-то скрывает, – Дирк легонько ткнул Тодда в плечо локтем, а потом продолжил тише и как-то более задумчиво. – Все мы что-то скрываем. Я не знаю ни одного человека, который был бы абсолютно честен с окружающими, не говоря уж о себе.

– Эй, я честен! – Тодд возмущенно ткнул Дирка в руку кулаком, но Дирк только улыбнулся в ответ. – По крайней мере, я пытаюсь.

Они решили не звонить Фаре, а вернуться и спокойно все обсудить втроем. Точнее, Тодд уговорил Дирка поступить именно так, хотя Дирк и бормотал что-то о том, что им стоит сразу все сказать Фаре. Когда Тодд напряженно спросил, насколько это важно, Дирк растерянно пожал плечами и сказал, что, неверное, не слишком. Это было подозрительно и вызвало беспокойство, и Тодд уже почти был согласен звонить Фаре прямо сейчас… Когда Дирк помотал головой.

– Нет, ты прав. Ничего страшного, доедем и расскажем. Мне кажется, что Фара сейчас может быть занята, а несколько минут погоды не сделают.

– Ла-а-адно – Тодд мог лишь понадеяться, что мир не будет уничтожен только потому, что они не поняли его намеков.

А намеки были жирнющие.

Потому что, когда они открыли дверь в офис, сверху на них начал капать дождь, а посреди комнаты стояла Фара, прижимая к груди свой ноут. Дирк подставил под капли ладонь и недоверчиво нахмурился.

– Над нашим офисом открылся портал в другой мир, и там сейчас плохая погода?

Более прагматичный Тодд указал на расползающиеся по потолку сырые пятна.

– Или нас заливают те самые «милые» соседи, у которых ты воруешь сахар, когда он у нас заканчивается. Привет, Фара.

Фара выглядела максимально несчастной.

– Я уже вызвала аварийку, и они перекрыли трубы. Но так быстро все не остановится, и теперь нужно разбираться с нашей страховкой, и делать ремонт, и… – она на секунду прикрыла глаза, пытаясь собраться. – Так. Ладно. С этим, в принципе, понятно, что делать. А у вас что?

– У нас новое дело, мы нашли нам клиента, – Дирк все еще хмурился, – но оно, как бы… Не в Сиэтле? Нам нужно… ох… – Дирк огляделся, – вообще-то, нам нужно было лететь в Лондон…

Тодд нашел стул, быстро протер его рукавом куртки и решил насладиться зрелищем неизбежного – как Фара приходит к пониманию, что ей придется отпустить их в этот раз одних.

– Нет! В смысле я еду с вами! Наверняка, я могу общаться со страховой онлайн, мы же живем в двадцать первом веке, все можно сделать онлайн! Ну, пожалуй, кроме ремонта… Но его можно отложить! Я же не могу отпустить вас двоих…

– Фара, – второй акт пьесы, вступает Дирк с номером: «Мы взрослые люди, и мы справимся». – Я справлюсь! Со мной будет Тодд, и это просто поиск потерявшейся посылки, все будет хорошо, я уверен!

Тодд начал загибать в уме пальцы. Отрицание.

– Нет! Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что может случиться? Ты прав! Я не знаю! Может случиться все, что угодно, а вы останетесь без прикрытия.

– Я уверен, что мы со всем справимся, а тебе все равно нельзя размахивать пистолетом в Британии, там так не принято.

Тодд не стал встревать в разговор. Гнев.

– Не считай меня за идиотку! Какого черта это случилось прямо сейчас?! Ты, что, пытаешься доказать мне, что с вами точно все будет в порядке – на каком основании? Дирк, ты себя-то слышишь?!

Что там дальше? Ах, да. Торг.

– Нет, я уверена, что смогу все организовать. Мне просто нужно сделать пару звонков, встретиться с парой людей… и дальше все это можно решить по телефону, все будет в порядке…

– И сколько времени займут эти звонки и встречи?

У Фары опустились плечи. Итак, медленно, но верно, мы дошли до депрессии.

– Это моя вина. Я должна была что-то придумать на этот случай… А теперь просто не представляю, что делать, и я…

На этой стадии Фару могло заклинить надолго, а Тодд этого совсем не хотел, поэтому он встал и привлек внимание к себе.

– Фара, послушай, во-первых, в этом точно нет твоей вины. Во-вторых… Давайте смотреть правде в лицо, может, Вселенная говорит тебе, что ты должна остаться и прикрывать нас отсюда? Ну и, в-третьих… Это, правда, всего лишь потерянная посылка. Не выглядит слишком опасным. По крайней мере, пока в этом деле нет ни одного трупа.

И – принятие.

– «Пока» звучит не слишком обнадеживающе… Вы точно мне позвоните, если что-то случится?

Тодд торжественно кивнул. Дирк встал рядом и тоже кивнул, видимо, для большей убедительности.

– Клянусь, мы позвоним, если что-нибудь случиться. Мы в любом случае позвоним. Все будет в порядке.

Дирк кивнул еще раз и подхватил:

– И, кстати, кто-то должен кормить Бернис! Будет неловко, если она съест кого-то в кошачьей гостинице!

На том они и решили. Пока Дирк носился по офису, пытаясь понять, что нужно взять с собой (и в итоге не взял ничего, кроме того, что у него и так было в карманах), Фара передала Тодду пакет, вынутый из сейфа. В нем была наличка и пара мелочей для подстраховки, которые они когда-то обсуждали. Ну, по крайней мере, никакого оружия, и это радовало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле, первые идеи пришли ко мне, когда я валялся с месяц назад в больнице, после операции, где мне вырезали аппендикс. Мне было больно, плохо и невыносимо, невыносимо скучно (а еще хотелось съесть что-нибудь неполезное)! Так что я развлекал себя клипами по Дирку и написанием заметок на будущий фик. Я рад, что, наконец, начинаю финальный этап работы над ним и выкладку. Этот фандом достоин лучшего, но это все, что могу ему дать я)


	3. Глава 2

До самолета оказалось совсем немного времени, Тодд не представлял, как Лихту удалось так все быстро организовать, воистину, деньги могут все. Ему хватило только, чтобы собрать вещи, которых оказалось удручающе немного. После того, как Буйная Тройка разгромила его квартиру, и вообще всех событий, и переезда… В общем, Тодд так и не удосужился нормально обжиться, так что обстановка выглядела немного пустоватой, если не считать смятой кровати и новой гитары. Хотя, можно было выдавать за модный нынче минимализм. Часть одежды он потерял еще на первом деле, а еще часть не нашел в своей же квартире после того, как они все вернулись в Сиэтл – видимо, канула в Лету во время обысков ФБР или еще что, он не слишком хотел задумываться. Да, в общем и целом, было плевать, что тогда, что сейчас. Так что он покидал в рюкзак стандартный походный набор из трусов-носков-футболок, порадовавшись, что на дворе лето и понадеявшись, что они не задержатся в Лондоне надолго. По правде говоря, Тодду было слегка неуютно от мысли, что через каких-то полсуток он будет в совершенно другой стране. Если Америку они с группой исколесили изрядно в свое время, то в других странах Тодд не бывал никогда. Одно радовало, говорят там все… как Дирк, хотя бы, а значит шансов понять людей вокруг у Тодда достаточно много. Не может же Англия породить кучу людей, настолько же безумно непредсказуемых, как Дирк? Чопорность англичан не могла быть просто легендой. Дирк не был хорошим примером.

Еще он успел позвонить Аманде, предупредить, что его не будет какое-то время в стране. На заднем плане была слышна громкая музыка и шум, голос сестренки звучал бодро и весело, и, получив напутствие: «Удачно повеселиться в своем свадебном путешествии в Европу», Тодд с легким сердцем шутливо послал Аманду нафиг с ее приколами и сел в такси, где его уже ждал светящийся, как волшебная лампочка, Дирк.

Он тараторил всю дорогу до аэропорта про то, какой Лондон клевый и замечательный, как он соскучился по британскому чаю, пиву, акценту, погоде… Короче, по всему-всему. Ах, Тодд, тебе точно понравится Лондон! Или не понравится? Вдруг будет плохая погода? Да нет, глупости, разве, Лондон может не понравиться? Тодд, как ты думаешь, мы сможем задержаться потом в Лондоне не для дела? Просто так? Фара не обидится? Это будет нормально? Тодд, как ты считаешь? Тодд кивал, пытаясь отключиться и воспринимать бесконечный монолог о великой Британии, исключительно как фоновый шум и не впадать в совсем депрессивное отчаянье при мысли о почти девятичасовом перелете. Однако, в самом самолете Дирк почти сразу уснул, пробормотав, что так на него действует перепад давления, и привалился Тодду на плечо, заставив отчаянно завидовать тому, что Дирк вообще способен разогнуться после этого, и у него, вероятно, даже не заклинит на ближайшую вечность спину.

Впрочем, музыка в наушниках и пара не задевающих мыслительный процесс блокбастеров на небольшом экранчике на кресле спереди, а также не очень комфортный, но все-таки сон, скрасили перелет. А растирающий шею с недовольным лицом Дирк и большой стакан с кофе в Хитроу примирили с реальностью окончательно.

– Окей, и что дальше? Арендуем машину или?.. Какой у тебя план, если он вообще есть?

Тодд потянулся, все еще тихо радуясь, что у них с собой был его рюкзак, да сумка Дирка, потому что очередь за багажом была воистину ужасающе длинная, и он совершенно не хотел биться с пожилыми американками за право получить свой чемодан первым. А шанс был велик, и бабушки у ленты конвейера выглядели далеко не дружелюбными старушками, скорее были похожи на ведьму из сказки про Ганселя и Гретель. Вообще, выбраться из аэропорта им удалось только к двум часам дня, немного поплутав. Дирк смущенно признался, что в аэропортах всегда теряется и вскользь упомянул, что в принципе не очень их любит, хоть и не стал говорить, почему именно.

– Машина? В Лондоне? Брось, Тодд, это неразумно! Мы всегда можем взять кэб… – фыркнул Дирк, а потом вспомнил цены на кэбы и представил себе лицо Фары, разбирающейся с расходами. Он был не слишком хорош в финансах, но несчастное лицо Фары в воображении заставляло быть более осторожным. – Ну или просто поехать на метро.

В лондонском метро Тодд чуть ли не впервые в жизни порадовался своему росту «ниже среднего». То, что обычно было поводом для насмешек в юности и бытовым неудобством… все остальное время, тут оказалось чуть ли не преимуществом. Теснота, духота и толпы народа – вот чем встретил его Старый Свет, и Тодд без преувеличения мог бы сказать, что был совершенно не впечатлен ровно до того момента, как они выбрались на поверхность, и его не окружили высокие, но совершенно не похожие на все, что он видел, дома. Брайан Лихт, хоть и не догадался по какой-то причине заказать им трансфер из аэропорта, на саму гостиницу не поскупился – она оказалась почти в центре, стоило немного отойти от Пиккадилли на одну из небольших тихих улочек.

– Нам обязательно нужно будет погулять в парке, а еще тут совсем недалеко дворец Королевы, Тодд! Мы обязательно должны сходить! Правда, все говорят, что он страшный… Нет, я серьёзно, он считается одним из самых некрасивых королевских дворцов, но зато у него весело, – по пути Дирк говорил обо всем, что видел вокруг. – Удивительно, но я прожил тут больше десяти лет и никогда не ходил по местным достопримечательностям просто так, не по делу. Хотя, признаюсь, повидал их достаточно.

– Мы тут по делу, Дирк, – Тодд мягко улыбнулся. После долгого перелета и тесного метро широкое пространство улицы приносило почти физическое наслаждение, – достопримечательности подождут. Тем более, мы заглянем как минимум в один музей. А до этого мне нужен душ и еще кофе.

– Не просто музей, а Британский музей! Один из старейших и самых крупных в мире, – Дирк для усиления эффекта поднял палец.

– Не думал, что буду выслушивать от тебя дифирамбы Британии, – фыркнул Тодд. – О, вот и наша гостиница, вроде бы.

Колонны, золотые буквы на фасаде, дверь открывает приветливый швейцар, который всех входящих называет сэрами и леди. Тодд снова почувствовал себя слегка стремно, но мужчина в форме так искренне ему улыбнулся, а Дирк так явно чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, что ему не захотелось слишком над этим задумываться. Было и было, все же, приятно оказаться по другую сторону.

– Простите, сэр, вероятно, произошла какая-то ошибка, у нас остался только номер с двухместной кроватью. Приношу свои искренние извинения, – девушка в форменной жилетке за стойкой явно нервничала, видимо, такие вещи не были нормой для данного отеля. – Как только освободится номер с двумя кроватями, мы сразу же сможем переселить вас туда. К сожалению, дополнительные кровати тоже сейчас все заняты… – девушка стушевалась и слегка покраснела, смотря на растерянного Дирка и недовольного Тодда.

– У них номер только с одной кроватью, Тодд, – тихо повторил за девушкой Дирк.

– Я слышал, она же говорит по-английски, – Тодд со вздохом взял со стойки ключ-карту. – Мы уже спали с тобой в одной машине, ты не раз дрых у меня на диване, и был тот случай, когда мы ночевали на чужом чердаке с одним пледом на двоих. Не переломимся пару ночей поспать на одной кровати.

Дирк бросил на него странный взгляд, но, прежде чем Тодд спросил, в чем дело, уже отвел глаза и кивнул. Тодд решил не упоминать те случаи, когда они _вместе_ с Дирком задремывали на одном диване в вечер кино или за просмотром очередного сериала, просыпаясь каждый раз в обнимку. Иногда, в некоторые разы, Тодду очень не хотелось выгонять Дирка из своей квартиры или уходить к себе (смотря, где они умудрялись оказаться), и он чувствовал легкий укол в груди, когда приходилось так делать. Списывал на парарибулит. Болезнь редкая, неизученная, мало ли, что может быть. Может, у нее есть и легкие проявления.

Внутренний голос язвительно засмеялся, но его Тодд предпочитал игнорировать.

Лифт оказался такой же блестящий, как вывеска на фасаде, с зеркалами внутри. И музыкой. Это было старомодно, но прикольно. Тодд снова поймал растерянный взгляд Дирка в одном из них. Можно было бы и это проигнорировать, но…

– Что?

– Наверное, ты сейчас жалеешь, что Фара не поехала с нами?

Тодд нахмурился и поправил лямку рюкзака.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

Дирк как-то стал выглядеть еще растерянней и нервно сунул руки в карманы.

– Вы же вместе. Номер на двоих, путешествие в другую страну. Лондон может быть очарователен летом, поверь мне, тут много мест, куда вы могли бы пойти. Я бы даже сказал, что это великолепный город для свиданий…

– Мы не вместе, – прервал его Тодд, пожав плечами. Дирк посмотрел вопросительно, открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, потом закрыл и наклонил голову, явно ожидая продолжения. – Мы решили остаться друзьями, довольно давно, на самом деле. Все нормально, Дирк, мы взрослые люди, так бывает. И мы правда друзья, все в порядке. Это никак не повлияет ни на наши отношения, ни на работу, ни на команду и точно не повлияет на тебя. Не о чем переживать. Фара классная, просто... Не срослось.

Тодд вспомнил серьезный взгляд Фары и то, что она сказала ему, глядя прямо в глаза. Больно не было, но ее слова засели у него в голове: «Ты молодец, что честен с близкими людьми, ты, правда, стараешься, Тодд. Осталось перестать врать себе». У него так и не было достаточно времени, чтобы до конца разобраться, что она имела в виду. Их жизнь была весьма… Безумна и непредсказуема, и как-то не выдалось достаточно тихого и депрессивного момента для самокопаний. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Дирка, а тот улыбнулся и заметно расслабился, именно в этот момент лифт звякнул, довезя их до нужного этажа. Если не считать инцидента с кроватью, номер оказался весьма комфортным. Да и сама кровать была настолько широкой, что они оба с легкостью могли поместиться туда, не боясь побеспокоить друг друга. Тодд сразу закинул вещи в шкаф и оккупировал душ, дав Дирку разбираться с картой отеля и тем, как тут можно заказать ужин.

Когда Тодд вышел из душа, уже слегка посвежевший и более живой, чем до этого, его на столике напротив кровати ждал кофе, а Дирк пил свой чай, сидя в кресле рядом. Он глянул на Тодда и уставился в чашку чая.

– Ты пойдешь? – Тодд указал себе за спину, где в коридоре оставил открытой дверь в ванную.

– Нет, – Дирк мотнул головой, – схожу вечером. Сейчас нас ждет Британский музей. О, Тодд, тебе точно понравится, там та-а-ак интересно!

– Я в предвкушении, – Тодд постарался максимально выразить свой скепсис по поводу музеев. Он признавал, что там, теоритически, может быть интересно, просто ему такие не встречались.

Однако, Дирк был полон энтузиазма и осталось только заглотить кофе, обуться и поспешить за Джентли, который, казалось, мотал воображаемым хвостом, как нетерпеливая гончая. До музея они добрались сравнительно быстро, хоть и пришлось снова спуститься в метро. В вагоне Дирк стоял очень близко к Тодду и, в какой-то момент, оперся рукой ему о плечо, чтобы не упасть, когда его толкнули, да так там руку и оставил. Лондонское метро – правда, правда очень тесное и душное (что подтверждали расклеенные везде плакаты, призывающие местных жителей носить с собой воду на случай теплового удара).

Музей действительно впечатлял, что снаружи, что изнутри. Огромное здание, поистине выглядело внушительно – высокие колонны, большие лестницы. Тодд аж присвистнул. Внутри было так просторно, что казалось, будто людей почти нет, хотя, если считать объективно, их было достаточно много для середины буднего дня. Дирк тут же кому-то замахал рукой, и Тодд удивленно посмотрел на него, проследив после за его взглядом. В ответ ему махала молодая еще индианка, одетая в футболку с какими-то египетскими иероглифами.

– У тебя тут есть знакомые?

– Нет, глупости какие, – фыркнул Дирк. – Я созвонился с руководительницей экспедиции, пока ты был в душе, ее номер мне скинул Брайан.

И с каких-таких пор их заказчик стал «Брайаном»?

– Доктор Амала Пракаш? – Дирк снова включил свое очарование и протянул руку.

– Мистер Джентли, – девушка протянула руку в ответ и вопросительно посмотрела на Тодда.

– Это – мой ассистент, Тодд Бротцман, – вмешался Дирк до того, как Тодд успел ответить сам.

– Очень приятно, мистер Бротцман, – улыбнулась Амала. – Если честно, я боюсь, что ничем особенно не смогу вам помочь. Мы получили все посылки с раскопок, кроме той самой коробки, которую я обещала отправить мистеру Лихту.

– Доктор Пракаш, а что было в той коробке? Мистер Лихт сказал, что вы ему не сообщали, видимо, для него это должен был быть сюрприз?

– Можете звать меня Амала, – она слегка покраснела. – Не сказала бы, что совсем сюрприз – резной скарабей, он давно искал именно такого, совсем небольшой, можно сказать, амулет на удачу, не более. Я подумала, что Брайану он должен понравиться. Коробочка тоже была совсем небольшая, я специально упаковала его отдельно, чтобы не спутать с остальным, и именно эта коробочка и пропала. Так неловко, он столько сделал для нашей экспедиции.

Амала погрустнела и сложила руки на груди. Тодд начал подозревать, что доктор Пракаш если не была ближе с Лихтом, чем старалась показывать, но явно хотела бы.

– Уже сто раз поругала себя за то, что не положила его к остальным находкам. Видимо, он просто затерялся. Почта только руками разводит, не может сказать нам, куда делась посылка. Я предлагала Брайану выслать ему что-то еще, мы откопали много безделушек, которые не представляют особенной ценности, если не считать историческую, но он отказался. Видимо, найти пропажу для него – дело принципа. Он очень принципиальный человек. С ним приятно иметь дело.

– Так значит, это что-то очень-очень старое? – хмыкнул Дирк.

Амала и Тодд оба удивленно посмотрели на него.

– Очевидно, – медленно проговорила Амала, а потом посмотрела на часы на запястье. – Господа, простите, мне пора бежать. Если у вас буду еще какие-то вопросы, я всегда на телефоне и готова встретиться с вами в другой раз.

Она махнула рукой и поспешила вглубь музея. Тодд разочарованно вздохнул.

– Тупик, полная засада. И где мы будем искать микроскопического скарабея? Пытаться найти его в Лондоне – все равно, что искать нано-иголку в куче сена вселенского масштаба, – Тодд тот кисло осмотрел залы музея, в которых подобных мелких бусинок и черепков было навалом, а в масштабах столицы небедной страны все смотрелось совсем невесело. Оставалось надеяться на холистическую удачу Дирка.

– Может ты и прав, а может нет, – протянул Дирк. – Тодд, где обычно люди находят старые вещи?

– Не знаю… на чердаках у бабушки? В пыли? За диваном? На помойке?

– Тодд, ну давай, это не так сложно! – Дирк положил руки в карманы и разочарованно посмотрел на Тодда. – Есть специальные места, в которых много-много старых вещей. Даже я об этом знаю.

– Да я понял, что ты говоришь про антикварные магазины, я прикалываюсь, – хмыкнул Тодд. – Но ты же представляешь, сколько таких магазинов есть в Лондоне? Сотни! Если не тысячи.

Дирк закатил глаза, а потом выудил телефон из кармана.

– Тодд, мы уже знаем, _куда_ нам нужно, теперь надо просто дать Вселенной показать нам направление! – он быстро что-то набрал, а потом повернул телефон экраном к Тодду, там был длинный список антикварных магазинов. – Ну же, выбери любой.

– Я не уверен, что именно мне... – начал Тодд, но тут его взгляд зацепился за название «Всевидящее око». – Какого черта?

– Что? Что ты там нашел? – Дирк повернул телефон к себе и встал так, чтобы они оба могли его видеть, плечом к плечу. – О… О-о! Тодд, нам точно нужно туда, я чувствую! Разве это может быть совпадением?!

– Это именно совпадение и есть, – вздохнул Тодд, – это всегда именно совпадение. Поехали, он, вроде, тоже недалеко от центра.

Пока они ехали Дирк думал о том, что обожает Тодда. Тодд и правда был идеальным во всех отношениях. Потому что Тодд не был бы Тоддом, если бы не бурчал про случайности и не пробивал бы одновременно маршрут. Тодд, по мнению Дирка, был хорош во всем, что делал, будь то петляние по незнакомым улочкам с телефоном в руках или игра на гитаре. Дирк знал, что Тодд играет, но ему редко (гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы) удавалось подловить Тодда в подходящем настроении и уговорить сыграть. Дирк настолько залип на воспоминании о Тодде с гитарой, что пропустил момент, когда они добрались до места. Дирк мотнул головой, у него было странное предчувствие по поводу антикварного, но, как часто было, он не мог понять, о чем оно ему говорило.

– А если это не тот антикварный, что нам нужен?

Тодд удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Ну… Во-первых, это ты выбрал именно его…

– Не я! Это ты его выбрал. Я всего лишь сказал, что мы можем проверить… В смысле да, я сказал, что это то, что нам нужно, но я могу ошибаться! Я же не экстрасенс.

– Конечно, Дирк, – Тодд терпеливо кивнул – Ты может ошибаться. Ты не застрахован от неверных шагов и все такое. Ты можешь насыпать соль в чай вместо сахара…

– Это был кулинарный эксперимент! В Монголии пьют чай с молоком и солью!

– Да-да, как скажешь. Но все же, тыкнул ты именно в это место, так что, в самом худшем случае, мы просто потеряем немного времени. А это не звучит слишком страшно.

Дирк кивнул. Ему было немного странно, он все еще не привык, не привык к тому, что кто-то верит в него. Не так, как верило Черное Крыло, конечно нет, даже не рядом! Тодд ничего не заставлял его делать, не ждал от него каких-то мгновенных результатов, не показывал ему бесконечные карточки с картинками, или что-то… Тодд верил в него совершенно не так, как Черное Крыло. Тодд в него… Просто верил. Дирк тысячу раз повторял однообразным врачам и военным, что это так не работает, что они не могут заставить его сделать что-то полезное им, но они ему не верили. Тодд просто верил, он не понимал, как это работает (Дирк и сам не мог объяснить), но верил в него, не ожидая, что Дирк прямо сейчас сделает что-то полезное. Тодд не давил, он следовал за Дирком, и Дирка это, если честно, пугало. То, что Тодд временами испытывал по поводу того, что он, Дирк, делает гораздо больше уверенности. Но вместе с тем, когда у Дирка что-то получалось Тодд смотрел на него… _Так_. С такой верой в него, в то, что у него все получится, словно ни на секунду не сомневался в этом, с таким искренним восхищением, словно Дирк – что-то вроде мага из мира Френсиса, и сделал что-то великолепное, восхитительное, создал собственный мир, вырастил силой мысли прекрасный цветок, или достал звезду с неба. Дирк так не умел, он так не мог, но в такие моменты, когда Тодд так смотрел на него, ему и правда очень, очень-очень-очень хотелось сделать еще какой-нибудь «фокус». Что-нибудь еще, чтоб Тодд так посмотрел на него. Это было потрясающее чувство, вот только... Дирк страшно боялся облажаться и увидеть вместо восхищения разочарование. Это было бы очень больно.

Так что Дирка разрывало на части то, что, с одной стороны, он был в восторге от того, что он не один, и что такой, во всех смыслах, замечательный и потрясающий Тодд рядом с ним, что у него теперь есть друг, который верит в него, но не пытается его использовать, а с другой, ему было жутко страшно. И это непривычное чувство заставляло его быть… Капельку менее решительным, чем обычно.

В этот момент они завернули за угол, на одну из тех невероятно уютных (и неприлично дорогих) лондонский улочек, где обитают частные магазинчики на первых этажах, вкусно пахнет выпечкой, а на фасадах домов и рядом с открытыми дверьми стоят кадки с цветами. Очарование разрушала только полицейская машина, припаркованная прямо рядом с витриной, притягивавшей взгляд всякими разностями, вроде старинных ваз, хрустальных люстр и серебряных статуэток.

– Что ж, не думаю, что ты ошибся на этот раз.

Дирк почувствовал, как уголки глаз слегка защипала улыбка, и уверенно пошёл прямо к открытой двери – никто ведь не написал, что входить нельзя? Значит, можно. Внутри определенно происходило что-то интересное, а значит, надо было быть внутри!

– Посмотрим, как этот магазин связан с нашей пропажей! А что связан, это точно.

– Точно.

– Точно, смотри! – Дирк махнул рукой на вывеску. Ну конечно же, «Всевидящее око». – Видишь! Снова глаза! С самого, буквально самого начала дела все вертится вокруг глаз! Как думаешь, чем может быть посылка? Я слышал, есть камни, которые называются кошачий и тигриный глаз!

– Ты слышал это потому, что я читал тебе это из Гугла.

– И в чем была ошибка? Так вот, может эта поделка из этих камней? Или… Не знаю… Тут какая-то старая книга!.. О, Глаз Саурона!..

– Так! Ни слова о «Властелине колец», окей? Посылка прибыла с раскопок в Африке. Вряд ли у них есть что-то подобное.

Дирк, наконец, пробрался внутрь магазинчика, заставленного всяким антиквариатом, и Тодд сразу почувствовал себя неуютно. Зная их жизнь, любое старинное зеркало могло оказаться межпространственным порталом, позолоченные часы – машиной времени, а старый подсвечник – орудием убийства. Возможно, проклятым. Точно проклятым.

– Так, давай посмотрим, что у них есть!

Дирк сразу устремился к кассе, где полицейский в форме беседовал с пожилым британским джентльменом. Настолько стереотипно-благовоспитанным, что Тодд вдруг внезапно остро затосковал по дому. Однако, полицию, вне зависимости от континента, Тодд слегка недолюбливал с юности, поэтому отработанным движением ловко цапнул Дирка за рукав.

– Куда это ты?!

Дирк возмущенно вырвался.

– Конечно же, подслушать, о чем они говорят! Идем со мной! – Дирк повысил голос, но на взгляд Тодда стал звучать еще более фальшиво. Дирк мастерски выкручивался и совершенно лажово врал. – Пойдем, смотри, на том стенде висят смешные подвески, я хочу посмотреть!

Тодду оставалось только подыграть.

– На том, на котором написано «все по 1 фунту»? Уверен, там нет ничего старше полугода, и сделано все в Китае.

– У Китая огромное культурное наследие, не принижай Китай!

И Тодду пришлось делать вид, что они с Дирком не греют уши рядом с кассой, а увлеченно перебирают то ли странные подвески, то ли брелоки для ключей, то ли еще какое-то нифига не старинное и явно заточенное под туристов дешевое говно. Однако, звон цепочек совершенно не мешал расслышать разговор.

– Сэр, я понял. Дверь взломали, но достаточно профессионально, тут, видно, работал кто-то, знающий толк в замках. Скажите еще раз, что пропало?

– Сущая безделица. Но очень старая и представляющая интерес для коллекционеров. Каменный жук, скарабей. Мне очень хотелось бы его вернуть.

– Вы можете показать фото?

– К сожалению, его нет в каталоге, он только недавно поступил в мой магазин, я только-только распаковал посылку!

– Вы говорите, он не особо ценный? Простите, все указывает на то, что это был заказ, ведь…

– Да, да, я понимаю, больше ничего не пропало. Но не могу представить, зачем кому-то заказывать такую вещь! Он не слишком дорого стоит, проще было бы просто купить…

– Мистер Ллигерд, можете описать пропажу?

– Да, конечно. Это небольшой каменный скарабей, на брюшке у него выгравирован знак, «Глаз Гора», вырезан из сердолика, это, знаете, такой красноватый камень…

– Хорошо, спасибо. Я все понял. Мы сделаем, что сможем, мистер Ллигерд, спасибо за уделенное время…

– Конечно, звоните в любое время, если что-то обнаружится!

Полицейский прошел за их спинами, а Дирк бросил перебирать безделушки.

– Ох, Тодд! – Дирку хватило мозгов шептать, благо из-за стойки с барахлом их не было видно, однако не достало сдержанности не хватать Тодда за плечи. – Тодд, пропавшая посылка! Это то, что мы ищем! Нет никаких сомнений, все сходится, все связано, пропавшая посылка попала с раскопок не в музей! Она попала в антикварную лавку!

– Тссс! – воодушевленный Дирк мог быть критически шумным – Я понял, да! Но каким образом посылка оказалась тут, а не в музее, куда отправляли все?

– Это легко. У нашего клиента тоже был спецзаказ, возможно, он не единственный спонсор «с привилегиями» и его посылка по ошибке пришла сюда, и в этот же день находку похищают, и это совершенно точно…

– … Связано, – Тодд осторожно убрал руки Дирка со своих плеч. – Что ж, ну, две новости. Хорошая –это точно то, что мы ищем – небольшая каменная фигурка скарабея с символом глаза Гора… – Дирк на словах «Глаз Гора» выразительно посмотрел на Тодда, как бы говоря: «я знал, знал, что все вертится вокруг глаз!». – Плохая новость в том, что мы понятия не имеем, где она сейчас. Ее украли, Дирк. Тут ее нет.

Дирк немного помрачнел и кивнул.

– Ты прав… Значит, нам надо всего лишь найти вора! Пойдем!

Тодд не схватил Дирка за шиворот, только потому, что тот – высокая дылда, так что ограничился рукавом.

– Подвеску ты решил украсть? Чтобы найти вора – думай, как вор? Мне казалось, это не твой метод.

Дирк словно только теперь вспомнил про маленькую подвеску, которую выбрал на стенде, и раскрыл кулак. Оба посмотрели на маленького (слава богу, металлического, не подходящего под описание) скарабея. Дирк тоскливо вздохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Тодда. Тодд нахмурился.

– Ты… Хочешь купить ее?

– Она красивая. И кто знает, может это приведет нас к делу! Я куплю, ладно?

И прежде, чем Тодд успел что-то ответить, Дирк унесся к кассе. Правда, через минуту Тодд услышал жалобное:

– Тодд! Тодд, у меня нет фунтов! У меня с собой только доллары! – голос Дирка становился все более несчастным. – Почему мы не поменяли деньги в аэропорту, у нас же было время?

Тодд со вздохом вытащил мастеркард.

– Потому что в аэропорту всегда невыгодный курс?

– А почему ты пользуешься картой, а не наличкой, Фара же дала нам достаточно?

Тодд понизил голос, чтобы не слишком травмировать психику седовласого хозяина лавки.

– Потому что, если я залью ее кровью, потеряю или в нее попадет пуля, я смогу ее восстановить.

Дирк фыркнул и продолжил доставать уже продавца, который, приняв оплату, передал Тодду покупку. Дирк улыбнулся.

– Можешь пока к себе положить? Я в отеле заберу.

Тодд пожал плечами и сунул пакетик в карман. Ему было не сложно. Через мгновение они уже стояли на улице, у дверей магазинчика.

– Мы можем попробовать попросить Фару взломать полицейскую базу данных, у них должны быть записи камер или хоть фоторобот, – задумчиво пробормотал Тодд, – хотя, чем нам последнее поможет, конечно…

Тодд взглянул на Дирка, явно ожидая, что сейчас случится что-то, и следующий шаг станет понятен, и тот невольно сжался под его взглядом. От него точно ждали какого-то чуда, озарения или предчувствия, но сейчас Дирк не чувствовал ничего, кроме того, что в самолете ему на завтрак дали печенье и чай, а больше он ничего за весь день и не ел. Вселенная, видимо, решила на какое-то время замолчать, возможно, давая событиям развиваться своим чередом, возможно, что-то еще не успело произойти, и им нужно было подождать... Так что Дирк растерянно развел руки, на что Тодд, к его огромному облегчению улыбнулся.

– Ладно, не будем торопиться, рано или поздно что-то да появится. А пока я был бы не против чем-нибудь перекусить.

– Читаешь мои мысли, – Дирк радостно хлопнул в ладони, – тут рядом точно должен быть неплохой паб.

– Ты так хорошо знаешь Лондон? – вопросительно приподнял бровь Тодд.

– Тодд, не заставляй меня сомневаться в тебе, – фыркнул Дирк, – это же Лондон, тут всегда неподалеку есть неплохой паб! Как вообще может быть иначе?

Дирк знал, что окажется прав, и чутье тут было ни при чем. Но вот то, что они буквально через пару кварталов набрели не на безликое сетевое заведение, а на какой-то явно старый и почти семейный небольшой паб – за это уже можно было поблагодарить Вселенную. Это было именно то, что нужно! Темный фасад, цветы в корзинах и на окнах, сами окошки, забранные небольшими квадратиками стекла в железной оплетке… И столы, наверняка, липкие, в настоящем пабе столы обязательно должны быть из дерева и слегка липнуть к рукам, как бы хорошо их ни мыли и ни поливали вонючими средствами. Дирк сам не знал, почему именно он так хотел, чтобы Тодд влюбился в Лондон. Им было хорошо и в Сиэтле, да и переезжать обратно Дирк точно не планировал. По крайней мере, пока… пока у него есть в Америке агентство и друзья. Мысли о том, что он все это может с легкостью потерять, он старался гнать от себя, такие мысли, если думать их слишком долго, вызывали кошмары и депрессию на весь следующий день, выливающуюся в отсутствие желания куда-либо идти, и Дирк просто валялся на диване и что-то жевал под бухтение телевизора. Благо, это случалось не так часто. И все же, Дирк считал, что Тодд был просто обязан влюбиться в город, который Дирк называл своей второй родиной. И старый паб подходил на роль первого шага, как нельзя лучше. Старый паб и пинта доброго эля, конечно. Дирк оставил Тодда за столиком и пошел к стойке, перед этим, правда, взяв у Тодда карточку, деньги-то они так и не поменяли.

– Хорошо, – после первого глотка Тодд закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана, – мне придется это признать. Ты прав, британское пиво действительно вкусное.

Дирк победно улыбнулся и слегка ткнул его кулаком в плечо, что сделать через стол было немного проблематично, но Дирк справился.

– Но это не значит, что я все еще не считаю его чрезмерно дорогим, – продолжил Тодд.

– За лучшие вещи в жизни приходится платить, – пожал плечами Дирк. – И деньги – не самая высокая цена, согласись.

Тодд с подозрением посмотрел на него.

– Ты что-то слишком много сегодня философствуешь.

Но тут, конечно, им принесли стейки, и Тодд отвлекся, а Дирк постарался перебить запахом жареного мяса с картошкой и вкусом эля всякие неприятные мысли. Он неожиданно понял, что без смелой Фары с пушкой в руках за своей спиной, он чувствовал себя непривычно незащищенным. Нет, он ни в коем случае не сомневался в Тодде, он знал, что Тодд сделает все, чтобы не дать их обоих в обиду, но… За Тодда он переживал гораздо больше, чем за Фару, которая, он был уверен, обязательно справится с любой проблемой, если она включает в себя силовые стычки или заполнение налоговой декларации, а не то, что Дирк ест конфеты из коробки так, что оставшиеся не складываются в симметричный рисунок. Дирк слишком привык за последнее время, что у него есть команда, и оказаться без одной из ее важных частей было неожиданно неприятно. Захотелось взять телефон и набрать Фару, просто чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке у нее и сказать, что все в порядке у них.

– Мы не позвонили Фаре.

Тодд отвлекся от разрезания стейка и кивнул.

– Точно, а ведь я обещал. Можем позвонить с твоего? Мой на последнем издыхании.

Дирк кивнул и выудил из кармана телефон, который Фара с Тоддом ему сто раз напомнили зарядить по пути в аэропорт, что он и сделал, и посмотрите теперь, у кого проблемы со связью. Фара по телефону звучала подчеркнуто-спокойно.

– Как у вас дела? – на заднем фоне послышались какие-то голоса, и Фара ответила, прикрыв трубку. – Да, это тоже.

Дирк знал, что в Сиэтле сейчас всего около восьми утра, но Фара уже начала ремонт в офисе. От этой мысли ему стало теплее. Это все еще было как-то не совсем привычно, их маленькая контора была наиболее близка к тому теплому, уютному понятию что другие люди вкладывали в слово «дом».

– Все хорошо, пока ни одного трупа, – Тодд, сидящий напротив, притворно поморщился, скрыть улыбку ему не удалось. – Тодд передает тебе привет.

– Передай привет и ему. Не пропадайте, пожалуйста, – голос Фары дрогнул.

– Не беспокойся, мы отзвонимся завтра, все правда-правда в порядке, – тут Тодд потянулся и дернул его за рукав, указывая на что-то за его спиной. – Все, нам пора, пока. У нас все в порядке, держись там!

Дирк положил трубку, не дожидаясь прощания от Фары и обернулся. На экране телевизора за его спиной показывали витрину того самого магазина, где они были совсем недавно, слышно было плохо из-за играющей музыки, но бегущая строка снизу просила связаться с полицией всех, кто что-либо знает. Следом за фото самого магазина был показан кадр из черно-белого видео, вероятно, с одной из уличных камер. Лицо человека на нем было расплывчатое, но некоторые черты проглядывались – крупный нос, светлые волосы, торчавшие из-под кепки с каким-то значком, возможно, спортивной команды. Вор был невысокого роста и совершенно ничем не выделялся.

– А вот и наш вор, – заключил Тодд. – Мда, не густо, но хоть что-то. Правда, я пока совершенно не представляю, что нам это даст?

– Ты узнаешь его, если увидишь на улице? – пожал плечами Дирк.

– По такому-то фото? – фыркнул Тодд. – Даже если он сейчас сядет ко мне на колени, я его не вычислю.

– Очень удачно что мы увидели этот репортаж, – Дирк сделал глоток из своего стакана, он на самом деле не чувствовал той уверенности, которую пытался показать, но… в конце концов, они же правда нашли нужный антикварный магазин, так? И в этот паб они зашли тоже явно неслучайно. Дирк чувствовал нити, но не знал куда они ведут. Но все это значит, что все идет так, как должно, и не Дирку подгонять Вселенную, тем более, когда он все еще помятый после перелета и, если честно, был бы не против немного вздремнуть.

Это он и озвучил Тодду, так что они закончили с обедом и поехали обратно в отель. Дирк вдруг понял, что действительно почти засыпает на ходу, так что в какой-то момент Тодд даже поймал его за плечо, когда он закрыл глаза всего лишь на секундочку. Оказалось, им уже пора было выходить. Хорошо, что до отеля от станции было рукой подать. Кровать так и манила Дирка, но Тодд иронично напомнил ему, что он собирался принять душ, и это было бы правда мило с его стороны, раз уж «Ты решил забраться ко мне в постель», и такая перспектива тоже звучала крайне соблазнительно. Все же, выбор пал на гигиену, потому что сон сном, а он провел в самолете слишком долго, и там было слишком много людей вокруг. Под струями теплой воды Дирк чуть не заснул опять, так что пришлось собраться и быстро со всем закончить. Когда он вышел, то увидел, что Тодд уже растянулся под одеялом со своей стороны кровати и, кажется, даже уснул. Всего одно мгновение Дирк постоял, наблюдая, пока не дал себе мысленную оплеуху – вот это точно выглядит крипово. И совершенно не по-дружески. Не то, чтобы Дирк считал, что в том, чтобы смотреть на спящих людей было что-то жуткое, но его друзья постоянно говорили, что это жутко. Он быстро забрался под одеяло и уставился в потолок. Внезапно, сна не было ни в одном глазу, ему казалось, что он чувствует, как бьется сердце Тодда слева от него. Конечно, на самом деле это билось его собственное сердце, но присутствие Тодда было ощутимым и почти вещественным. Они сотни раз оказывали наедине, но обычно тишина была забита разговорами, вкусной едой или фильмами, на худой конец. И Дирк мог не думать, мог привалиться плечом к Тодду, не размышляя, насколько это все нормально и комфортно, не напрягает ли Тодда то, как Дирк тянется к нему, насколько жаждет его тепла, его поддержки. Дирк не вкладывал в прикосновения какой-то особый смысл, нет, просто… Ему нравилось ощущение человеческого тепла. И определенно ему нравилось обниматься. Нравилось обниматься с Тоддом, правда тот ворчал по этому поводу, но сопротивлялся как-то слишком неубедительно. Наверное, он тоже чувствовал, как это важно для Дирка, раз позволял ему так делать. Тодд (как заметил Дирк) для других совсем не был таким тактильным. Скорее был похож на того, кто даст в морду за попытку лишний раз к себе прикоснуться. (И на самом деле мог!) На большее Дирк не рассчитывал, о большем он даже не думал, это была одна из запретных тем, которая лишь иногда прорывалась в виде шуток и нетактичных вопросов, от которых Тодд только закатывал глаза. Но никогда не злился, и даже отвечал настолько искренне, как мог. Это была тоже, своего рода, забота, а Дирку нравилось, что Тодд отвечает ему, даже если, иногда, он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос. Он был не настолько социально неприспособленным, каким иногда хотел казаться.

И вот, он лежал в темной комнате, Тодд рядом размеренно дышал, а Дирк, который буквально засыпал на ходу еще недавно, не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза. Он привык спать один, но спать с кем-то, конечно, ему нравилось куда больше. Дома он покупал благосклонность Бернис самыми вкусными кусочками кошачьего угощения, и она, так и быть, иногда засыпала у него в ногах, грея живым теплом. И еще он очень легко засыпал рядом с Тоддом, если фильм оказывался слишком скучным или если просто уставал. Сейчас же он просто слишком ярко чувствовал, что Тодд рядом, и одновременно с тем – слишком далеко, почти не дотянуться. Если только… Дирк осторожно протянул руку и положил ладонь Тодду между лопаток. Тот вздохнул чуть громче и, не просыпаясь, пробормотал что-то вроде «угомонись, Дирк, спи». Но не отодвинулся. Дирк закрыл глаза. От ладони по руке медленно распространялось тепло, которое дошло сначала до плеча, разлилось по груди и дало выдохнуть, задышать свободнее. Дирк слегка улыбнулся и провалился в сон.

Завтракали они в отеле, потому что Дирк отказался вставать рано, и отказался куда-то идти, пока не приведет себя в порядок. «Порядок» Дирка включал в себя застревание утром в ванной на час, так как, чтобы выглядеть, как Дирк просто почистить зубы и освежиться было явно мало. Тодду точно. Поэтому Тодд занял душ на 15 минут и передал эстафету.

В общем, деньги были, так что они просто заказали еду в номер. Тодд иногда (часто) ворчал на то, какой безумной стала его жизнь, но, если честно, он был благодарен Вселенной за то, что получил. Во-первых, он начал ловить себя на серьезном подозрении, что он – адреналиновый наркоман, который просто не замечал этого за собой раньше (не то, чтобы совсем не замечал, кайф от сцены он ловил круче, чем он наркоты, но в юности считал, что дело исключительно в музыке). Поэтому о затяжной депрессии он и не вспоминал – часто было просто некогда и не до нее, но, когда у них случались перерывы дольше нескольких дней, он ловил себя на том, что… Ждет, когда мир вокруг снова взорвется уже привычным безумием. И ждет скорее с предвкушением, чем с ужасом. Во-вторых, он впервые за много лет был спокоен и не одинок, и, блять, какой же это кайф, быть честным с близкими. Ну и в-третьих, пусть так было не всегда, но надо признать, что у них случались подобные моменты весьма комфортной жизни. Дирк относился ко всему проще, по принципу «Вселенная дала – Вселенная взяла», хотя и любил свои стильные шмотки и собирал на своем столе кучу барахла, но Тодду было приятно, что завтрак в номер доставляют ему, а не он. Вот такой вот он эгоистичный мудак. Но все равно, приятно.

– Если бы мы были нормальными детективами, я бы сказал, что мы в тупике, – еда была вкусная, горячая, а еще Тодд все еще отходит от перелета, хоть и вроде нормально выспался этой ночью.

– Мы хорошие детективы!

У Дирка, к слову, врожденное игнорирование личного пространства распространялось на все. Он заказал себе еду и напитки, но это совершенно не мешало ему пробовать лимонад из стакана Тодда и воровать кусочки сыра из его салата.

– Я не говорил, что мы плохие детективы. Я сказал «нормальные». А до нормальных нам далеко, – Тодд, наконец, не выдержал и щелкнул по протянутой к его тарелке руке. – Ешь свое!

– Но твое вкуснее!

– Надо было себе такое же заказать, – Дирк умел строить щенячьи глазки, но Тодд был кремень, и не поддавался (что, кстати, не раз опровергали Фара и Аманда, говоря, что он ведется на любой умоляющий взгляд, но они, конечно же, просто завидовали его стойкости).

– Но у тебя наверняка все равно было бы вкуснее! Жадничать плохо, Тодд!

– Я в тебя сейчас этим куском сыра кину.

– Ну ладно, – Дирк совершенно не выглядел расстроенным, и Тодд слегка расслабился. Он знал, что он может накосячить и со злости наговорить гадостей, и не хотел, чтобы дружеская перепалка вылилась в серьезную обиду. Он точно не хотел обидеть Дирка всерьез. – Зато мы точно-точно знаем, что мы ищем. Это отличный результат для первого дня! У нас даже есть подозреваемый!

– Это отличный результат для многих наших дел, нам не всегда так везло до самого конца.

– Вот видишь! Позитивный настрой, Тодд. Все будет хорошо!

– Это твоя интуиция, или ты просто надеешься на это?

– И то и другое?

– Рано радуешься. Наш подозреваемый – это размытый кусок пикселей.

Тодд взглянул на часы, и вытащил баночку с таблетками, проглотил одну, и сунул баночку в карман куртки, чтобы не забыть взять с собой. Он испытывал иррациональное чувство вины. Когда болела Аманда, ее приступы случались почти каждый день, плохие, болезненные приступы. Тодд же… Ну это все еще было больно, но гораздо реже. Гораздо реже, чем у Аманды. И за это Тодд чувствовал вину. «Это потому, что ты идиот», сказал ему внутренний голос с интонациями младшей сестренки. Но легче не стало.

– Если мы никуда не торопимся, я наберу Аманду?

Дирк утвердительно кивнул, и Тодд вышел на небольшой балкон, на ходу набирая сестру.

– Привет, придурок! – голос Аманды по-прежнему звучал весело. Тодд иногда ловил себя на комплексе старшего брата, на въевшейся привычке, что младшую сестренку нужно оберегать и защищать и чувствовал, как у него мурашки бегут по загривку от мысли, что его сестренка где-то там, непонятно, где, с Буйной Тройкой, у которой часть про «буйную» была как-раз правдой… Но потом он одергивал себя, напоминал, что Мартин и компания Аманду никому не дадут в обиду, Аманда и сама уже взрослая девочка, способная о себе позаботиться, и сейчас она гораздо счастливее, чем была до того, как на их пороге замаячил Дирк. Как и он.

– Привет, сестренка. Смотрю, ты все развлекаешься. А взрослым людям приходится работать.

– Ой, какой ужас, взрослый человек умотал в Англию развлекаться со своим парнем.

– Дирк не мой парень, – у Тодда уже зубы сводило от этой заевшей шутки, которую Аманда находила каждый раз смешной, – и мы тут расследуем.

– И как продвигается ваше расследование? Валяетесь в канаве под каким-нибудь лондонским мостом?

– Пьем чай и завтракаем в пятизвездочном отеле. Завидуй мне!

– Оооо, американский панк окончательно продал душу британскому джентльмену? Влился в систему? Стал частью общества потребления? Я презираю тебя!

– Иди лесом! – Тодд рассмеялся. Он до сих пор каждый раз боялся, когда звонил Аманде, что она… Ну, припомнит ему. У нее был повод злиться долго, очень долго… И каждый раз камень падал с души, когда она говорила с ним… ну, как раньше.

– О, кстати, про Лондон! Слушай, я тут в сети наткнулась на трансляции одного чувака…

– Трансляции? И кто тут общество потребления?

– Да постой ты, послушай! Это может быть для вас полезно!

Тодд отбросил шутки.

– Слушаю.

– Так вот, один чувак стримит всякую дичь! В смысле натурально дичь, он творит что-то… Супер-странное. Поскольку супер-странное – это ваша сфера, и вы как раз в Лондоне, я не думаю, что это совпадение.

– Что именно супер-странное?

– Он… Знаешь он делает вещи, совершенно невероятные. Вроде прыгнуть на крышу идущего поезда и остаться невредимым. Вытащить выигрышный билет в лотерею. Попасть с завязанными глазами в цель. По отдельности вроде бы фигня, но он делает так уже пару часов…

– Я понял. Пришлешь мне ссылку?

– Как раз до твоего звонка собиралась. Короче, удачи вам! Не убейтесь!

– И вы. Привет твоей банде.

Тодд вернулся в комнату.

– Что ж… У моей сестры-ведьмы, кажется, есть что-то. Что-то странное, завязанное на невероятных, безумных совпадениях, и это происходит в Лондоне.

Дирк, до этого развалившийся на кресле, резко сел прямо.

– Звучит невероятно интересно, Тодд!

Тодд ждал уведомления, пока Дирк кружил вокруг, периодически заглядывая ему через плечо, чтобы, наверное, убедиться, что Тодд не решил посмотреть присланную Амандой ссылку без него и по-тихому. Он в нетерпении теребил собственный галстук – на этот раз на нем были нарисованы маленькие кролики, Тодд зацепился взглядом за этот галстук и фыркнул.

– Не так уж ты и британец. Или Сиэтл тебя испортил.

– О чем это ты?

– О твоих галстуках. Где классическая полоска? Или хотя бы однотонные?

Дирк затормозил, отпустил галстук и настолько серьезно посмотрел на Тодда, что тому стало неуютно.

– Тодд, нам надо серьезно поговорить!

– Ч-что?.. О чем? – Тодд слегка заикался, когда нервничал и Дирк считал, что это ужасно, просто невероятно мило.

– О том, как ты воспринимаешь британский стиль, конечно же! Веселые галстуки – это не монополия Америки! Нам с тобой нужно прогуляться по Стренд, там куча магазинов для юристов, и ты сам убедишься, что к строгим костюмам в самых модных магазинах предлагают именно такие галстуки и еще более веселые носки!

Тодд вспомнил носки в ананасы и усмехнулся.

– Хорошо, убедил.

– Обожаю, когда ты признаешь свои ошибки!

– Ага, я тебя тоже люблю, – телефон издал радостный звук, и Тодд щелкнул по ссылке, – наконец-то.


	4. Глава 3

Парень на видео по ссылке действительно творил какие-то дикие вещи. Тодд уже успел промотать то, где он прыгает на крышу несущегося поезда и с завязанными глазами кидает нож, точно попадая в яблочко (на знаменитого метателя ножей, к слову, он был совершенно не похож), так что Дирк успел увидеть только следующее.

– Хэй, всем привет, кто все еще со мной! Че-как, наро-о-о-од? Я сейчас хочу вынести что-нибудь ценное из вон того магазина, – парень на видео показал на магазин техники, – и ничего мне за это не будет, потому что я мега-крутой!

И он продолжил снимать, как он зашел в магазин, выбрал самый дорогой телефон, положил коробку под мышку и вышел совершенно свободно, никто его не остановил, охранник даже не обратил внимание на то, как заверещала сигнализация, а покупатели продолжили заниматься своими делами, будто ничего такого не произошло.

– У-ху! Круто, народ?! Я самый удачливый на свете засранец! Продолжаем веселиться, не отключайтесь!

На этом видео закончилось, и Дирк дернул Тодда за рукав рубашки.

– Тодд, ты видел? Видел?! Та самая кепка! Нам надо найти этого парня!

Тодд кивнул, проматывая дальше ленту комментариев разной степени восторженности и вежливости.

– Да, судя по всему, он вполне может оказаться нашим вором, – он вернулся обратно к видео и снова включил, – и этот еблан еще и геометки ставит на свои видео. Совсем ничего не боится.

– Ну, он же сказал, что он самый удачливый, – протянул Дирк задумчиво. – Звучало так, словно он действительно уверен в себе.

Тодд с подозрением посмотрел на него. Надо было задать один очевидный вопрос, но он был из тех вещей, о которых они не говорили. Тодду точно не было плевать, просто он считал, что, если Дирк захочет, сам ему расскажет. Это, очевидно, была не самая комфортная для него тема. А Тодд не хотел давить.

– Дирк? Ты думаешь, он может быть… ну… одним из таких же… одним из вас?

Дирк еще раз посмотрел на парня на стоп-кадре. На самом деле, в детстве он видел не так много других «объектов», был знаком всего с несколькими, хотя полковник и говорил ему, что ЦРУ установило, что их больше. Вроде бы, найти смогли сорок два. Сорок два человека, которые были похожи на него и не похожи одновременно. Сорок два испуганных ребенка (или, может, не ребенка, он не знал точно), которые, как и он, были оторваны от семей, обмануты, заперты, без возможности делать то, что велит им Вселенная, медленно сходя с ума. Дирку еще повезло, он только слышал тихий шепот, на грани сознания, и его можно было игнорировать, если очень постараться, если поверить в то, что он делает все правильно, что это все не зря. Если верить, что взрослые люди, такие серьезные, с такими уверенными голосами, говорят правду, когда рассказывают ему, что все, что они делают с ним, все, что они заставляют его делать – это ради великой цели. Ради чего-то важного. Можно было даже убедить себя, что это «что-то» более важное, чем неуловимый зуд и подсказки Вселенной. Но были и другие, кто не мог сидеть на месте, не мог выносить бесконечные тесты. Иногда, по ночам, Дирк слышал их крики и сжимался на кровати, закрывая уши руками. Ему очень не хотелось стать одним из них. Он был не в восторге от своей жизни в Черном Крыле, но это не значило что он не понимал, что… Могло быть хуже.

– ... Дирк, ты как? Ты весь побледнел. Вернее, больше, чем обычно, – Тодд обеспокоенно заглядывал ему в глаза, положил руку ему на локоть и осторожно сжал, привлекая внимания и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. – Ты в порядке?

Дирк понял, что снова провалился в свои мысли, запутался в реальности, его иногда уносило слишком далеко, поэтому мотнул головой, возвращаясь к здесь и сейчас – номеру в хорошем отеле, делу, Лондону и… Тодду, конечно. Который продолжал смотреть на него, и Дирк определено читал в его взгляде беспокойство. Тодд был иногда непредсказуемым, злым, раздраженным, мог ругаться, орать, драться даже… Но он часто смотрел на Дирка именно так – внимательно, обеспокоено, ласково. Правда, беспокоился о нем. Дирку совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Тодд беспокоился, так что он постарался улыбнуться как можно более беспечно.

– Нет, я не думаю. Судя по всему, невероятная удача пришла к нему совсем недавно, – Дирк выхватил у Тодда из рук телефон и отмотал наверх, к самому началу, к первому видео, как раз тому, где парень прыгал на поезд рано утром. – Сразу после того, как он украл совершенно ничем не примечательную посылку Брайана.

Тодд поморщился, и Дирк приподнял бровь, но Тодд только махнул рукой.

– Скорее всего, ты прав. Он ведет себя, как еблан, только что получивший суперсилу. Если бы он был как ты, то не вел бы себя настолько вызывающе.

Дирк, в ответ, заулыбался, уже совершенно искренне, а Тодд фыркнул со всем презрением, на которое был способен. А в этом он был хорош.

– Похож на идиота-блоггера, готового на все, чтоб привлечь к себе внимание. Нам надо найти этого чудика, благо, он отмечает все те места, где бывает, – Тодд еще раз ткнул на метку на последнем видео. – Это, судя по всему, где-то на северо-западе? Попробуем поймать его там?

Дирк с энтузиазмом закивал. Ему очень хотелось поймать этого везунчика, он был важен.

– Он не должен был уехать далеко! Поехали, попробуем его перехватить!

Тодд схватил свою куртку, и они поспешили из отеля. Наверное, здешним швейцарам платили гораздо больше, чем Тодду в свое время, потому что они ухитрялись не только не таращиться выпученными глазами им в след, когда Дирк пробегал мимо на совершенно неприличной скорости, но даже открывать вовремя дверь, так что Тодд еще успевал услышать в спину «Хорошегоднясэрпрекраснаяпогода». По пути он проверил еще несколько меток с видео, которые были выложены раньше, так что стало понятно, что вор движется с севера на северо-запад.

– Как ты думаешь, – спросил Тодд, чуть задыхаясь, поспевать за широким шагом Дирка иногда была непросто, особенно когда он был чем-то увлечен и не замечал, как быстро идет, – куда он направляется?

– В центр, Тодд, разве могут быть другие варианты? – хмыкнул Дирк.

– Интуиция? – улыбнулся Тодд.

– Нет, простая логика. Этот парень явно любит внимание, а где он сможет получить его больше, чем в центре города? Если бы я хотел, чтобы все меня увидели, я бы сделал так, – Дирк придержал Тодда за руку, когда в него чуть не врезалась спешащая мама с ребенком. – Странно, что он до сих пор не выкинул что-то более дикое, чем мелкое воровство из магазинов и акробатические трюки.

– Например? – они в последний момент успели заскочить в вагон поезда и встать в углу.

– Сбить шапку с королевского гвардейца? Я знаю, у них есть очень строгие протоколы по этому поводу, гвардеец даже может напасть в ответ, поэтому не советую, можешь остаться с разбитым носом… – Дирк сделал страшные глаза. – Я бы обязательно так сделал!

– Зачем? Ты же вроде не склонен к анархии, – Тодд не выдержал и улыбнулся.

– Не знаю, всегда хотелось, эти шапки такие забавные и мохнатые.

Тодд покачал головой, Дирк иногда был как ребенок, и обновил страницу с видео.

– Или его занесет к концу дня во что-то серьезнее сбивания шапок… О, смотри! Кажется, он теперь в каком-то парке, – на видео действительно было видно много деревьев.

– Это не парк, кажется, это какое-то кладбище, – Тодд пригляделся внимательней, и тут на трясущемся видео явно стало видно помпезное надгробие, на котором парень уже откуда-то взятым баллончиком писал ругательства. Даже панковская душа Тодда возмутилась. – Вот же урод.

Метка показала, что он находится, ну или, по крайней мере, совсем недавно находился, на Хайгейтском кладбище. Да уж, парень явно выбирал места, где его могли бы заметить лучше всего. Сайт кладбища говорил, что сегодня туда не пускают, да и обычно попасть можно только с экскурсией, но вот он, их вор, спокойно гулял между надгробий.

– Кажется, нам надо на другую станцию, – прокомментировал Дирк, и они поспешили из поезда.

Казалось, Вселенная вовсе не хотела помогать им в поимке, потому что стоило им доехать до предполагаемого местонахождения преступника, он тут же оказывался уже совершенно не там, опережал их на шаг каждый раз.

После кладбища была еще пара магазинов, в одном из которых он поменял свою старую кепку на новую, явно очень дорогую, Тодд бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что на ней не стразы, а бриллианты, выглядело достаточно безвкусно. Потом вор оказался в зоопарке, где работник совершенно спокойно пустил его в загон со львами, а львы ластились к нему, как обычные кошки. После этот любитель риска прокатился на полицейской лошади, зашел в какой-то чрезвычайно пафосный офис и, все же, скинул шапку с одного из гвардейцев (Дирк был в полном восторге, хотя Тодд смотрел на него осуждающе, будто не он из них двоих в свои двадцать щеголял синим ирокезом). Стоило признать, что наблюдать за похождениями бессовестного вандала было крайне увлекательно. Люди в комментариях разделились на два лагеря, некоторые даже пытались вызывать полицию туда, где только что было снято видео, но, судя по всему, воришка действительно был самым удачливым в мире засранцем, потому что полиция просто игнорировала эти вызовы, казалось, его никто и не собирается ловить.

Тодд схватил Дирка за руку, требуя остановиться, когда они добежали до фонтана Принцессы Дианы, в который воришка только что, судя по видео, совершенно беззастенчиво нассал. Они долго бежали по парку, и Тодд уже почувствовал, как задыхается, хотя не сказать, чтоб забеги не были частью их «обычной» жизни. И спортзал не нужен, ха.

– Погоди минутку, мне нужно подышать, – он достал из кармана свою верную оранжевую спутницу. Тодд чувствовал, что еще полчаса такой беготни, и у него точно случится приступ, просто от переутомления. Реальность уже пару раз подергивалась нехорошей пеленой, словно коробилась, плыла, как здания, на которые смотришь в теплый день, и они искажаются от жара, идущего от асфальта, а субъективное ощущение расстояния растягивалось, и это все были плохие предвестники. Валяться с приступом было совсем не кстати.

Дирк смотрел тревожно, Тодд прекрасно знал, что Дирка пугают его приступы, будто его самого они не пугали. Ну и расстраивали. Дирк, однажды, проговорился, что винит себя в том, что происходит с Тоддом, типа если бы они не встретились, то Тодд бы не заболел, потому что… Тут Дирк замолк, а Тодду и не требовалось продолжение, он и сам прекрасно знал, что болезнь – тоже «награда» Вселенной. Дирк ее справедливой не считал, в отличие от Тодда. Но это не означало что происходящее ему нравилось. Просто то, что Дирк винит себя ему тоже не нравилось, это было тупо, о чем он в том разговоре Дирку и сообщил.

– Ты в порядке? – Дирк совершенно не выглядел усталым, всем бы его выносливость. С другой стороны, Тодд знал, что после дела Дирк способен отрубиться часов на двадцать, а потом устроить себе «ленивый день» с фастфудом и прочими атрибутам морального разложения. Это, наверняка, тоже была суперспособность, хоть Дирк это и отрицал.

– Да, все нормально, дай мне минуту, – Тодд закинул в рот таблетку.

Конечно, именно этот момент телефон выбрал, чтобы сообщить ему о новом видео. На этот раз дебошир решил посетить Британский музей, что было, конечно, крайне иронично. Он бегал по Египетскому залу, трогал экспонаты руками и садился на колени к статуям фараонов, чтобы сделать селфи. Люди вокруг ходили так, будто все, что происходит – лишь веселый перформанс, даже фоткали его, как один из экспонатов, кто-то хлопал в ладоши, а сотрудники музея совершенно не обращали на него внимания.

– Знаешь, – сказал Тодд, смотря на то, как воришка целует в нос одного из каменных львов, – он уже начал меня подбешивать, этот пронырливый засранец.

– Не могу не согласиться, – Дирк наклонился поближе, кажется, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то на видео, – у него совсем нет фантазии. Сплошные школьные шалости. С его удачей он мог бы вынести все королевские сокровища, а никто бы и глазом не моргнул.

– Не торопись, – пожал плечами Тодд, – он мог оставить это на сладкое. Или предлагаешь подстеречь его у Тауэра?

Дирк на секунду задумался, а потом помотал головой.

– Нет. Нет? Наверное, нет. Нам стоит продолжить его преследовать, рано или поздно он остановится хоть где-то.

Медленно начало темнеть, а нагнать засранца им так и не удавалось. Они каждый раз оказывались там, где он только что был, но он уже снимал из совершенно другого места. Тодда это начало дико раздражать, Дирк начал беспокоиться. Он чувствовал себя так, будто идет против ветра. Он точно знал направление, куда ему было нужно, но его постоянно что-то задерживало, толкало в грудь, не давая идти быстрее. Казалось, что все, что он делает – бежит за призраком, который невозможно поймать. Это было странно и необычно, и, наверное, если не бы Тодд рядом – злой, уставший и матерящийся, но идущий за ним, не споря, весь день, Дирк бы мог и бросить преследование. Ничего не получалось. Неприятное было чувство, а сгущающаяся темнота не делала его лучше. Солнце скрылось, и, хотя небо еще светлело, сумерки не располагали к позитивному настрою.

– Ну где этот идиот на этот раз? – Тодд достал из кармана пиликнувший телефон.

– Хэй, крутанские крутаны! Я хочу залезть на крышу вон той кабинки и прокатиться, и ничего со мной не будет, потому что я непобедим! – парень указывал пальцем на огромное колесо обозрения.

– Лондонский глаз… – медленно произнес Дирк. – Ну конечно, иначе же и не могло быть! – его глаза загорелись, и он схватил Тодда за руку. – Быстрее! Там мы его догоним.

Тодд без колебаний рванул за ним. Они не стали спускаться в метро. Видео все еще шло, парень что-то кричал с крыши даже на вид очень скользкой кабинки, Тодд не особенно следил за тем, что там происходило, но по всему выходило, что это очень опасно и рискованно. Но он же выложил видео, удачливый засранец, а значит, он выжил. И даже смотрелся весьма фотогенично – на головокружительной высоте, на фоне Темзы в лучах заходящего солнца. Наконец, показалось огромное светящееся колесо, они с Дирком подбежали к нему, Дирк закрутился на месте, будто пытался поймать след и не мог, Тодд начал оглядываться в поисках сверкающей кепки, было уже совсем темно и на улицах стало пустынно, но это не помогало. И тут Тодду _показалось_, что он увидел что-то поблескивающее в кустах неподалеку от колеса, он дернул Дирка за руку и молча указал в том направлении, они оба поспешили туда. Кусты были совсем невысокие, педантично подстриженные в квадратную форму, но и этой высоты хватило, чтобы скрыть страшную находку. Тодд не представлял, как тому, кто все это сделал, удалось провернуть такое на глазах людей, которые все еще гуляли по набережной, но перед ними лежал труп их вора, все еще в дурацкой слишком дорогой кепке. Его глаза испуганно смотрели в небо, руки были раскинуты в разные стороны, но ужасало не это. Его живот был вспорот, все кишки торчали наружу, трава вокруг была красная от крови и, наверное, пройди они еще пару шагов, под ботинками бы захлюпало. Тодд видел далеко не один труп, но от этого почему-то его начало тошнить. Возможно, дело в том, что с рачлененкой они сталкивались не так уж часто и обычно не присматривались… Все происходило как-то слишком быстро. Дирк застыл рядом, уставившись на тело, открыв рот. Казалось, он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слов. И тут они оба услышали тихий щелчок, который был бы абсолютно не слышен в шуме толпы днем, но сейчас, практически ночью, показался оглушительным. И неприятно знакомым. В них, определенно, слишком часто целились.

– Отдавайте то, что забрали у него, – вкрадчивый голос явно не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания, поэтому говорил тихо, но угрозы в нем было хоть отбавляй. Требовали что-то под дулом пистолета у них тоже частенько. И что самое отвратительное, требовали обычно именно то, о чем они понятия не имели. Вот как сейчас.

Тодд тут же вспомнил о том, как Дирк уверял Фару, что в Англии не принято размахивать пушками. Как он поддакивал Дирку, напоминая, что, в общем и целом, Англия гораздо более безопасная страна. «Первый труп в деле, все-таки, появился, Фара будет в ярости…». Тодд обернулся, делая шаг в сторону, автоматически закрывая собой Дирка, потому что Дирк… Ну, он очень плох в стрессовых ситуациях. Закрыть Дирка собой было таким же естественным, как дышать, Тодд даже не заметил, как дуло пистолета оказалось на уровне его глаз. И почему еще никто не звонит в полицию?

– Мы ничего не брали, мы только что оказались здесь, – Тодд сжал кулаки и пожалел, что оставил кастет в номере в отеле. Не то, чтобы кастет был хорошей защитой против пули… Дирк за спиной отчаянно закивал.

– Мы понятия не имеем, о чем вы! А кто вы? А кто он?

В последнее время большинство их дел включали в себя розыск пропавших животных или другие мирные приключения. Да, была пара раз, когда им приходилось убегать или Тодду приходилось дать кому-то в морду, но вот дуло пистолета не у Фары в руках он не видел уже давненько. Это _никогда_ не станет привычным, блять.

– Хотите сказать, вы совершенно случайно оказались над расчлененным трупом? – хмыкнул незнакомец, одетый в черную кожанку. – Это совпадение, по-вашему?

– И да, и нет, – Дирк попытался вылезти вперед Тодда, будто тоже хотел закрыть его собой, но Тодд схватил его за руку и не дал дурить. – Мы действительно искали этого молодого человека, но нашли его в таком состоянии действительно абсолютно случайно. Нельзя сказать, что это совпадение, ведь все связанно, но мы точно, абсолютно точно его не убивали! Зачем нам? – Дирк нервно рассмеялся. – У нас были к нему вопросы!

Незнакомец взмахнул пистолетом, и Дирк замолчал.

– И хотите сказать, что глаза у него нет? И вы об этом ничего не знаете? Я похож на идиота?

– Нет, нет, конечно нет! – Дирк поднял руки. – Совсем не похожи!

Тодд оглянулся на труп:

– У него глаза на месте, в отличие от много другого, мужик, что ты несешь?

Удивительно, что их до сих пор никто не заметил, но люди переговаривались где-то далеко, Тодд слышал их, как шум прибоя, который совершенно ничем не мог им помочь.

– Зачем вы искали его? Кто вы такие? – человек в черном явно не собирался отвечать на вопросы.

– Меня зовут Дирк Джентли, я – частный детектив, – Дирк ухитрялся быть дружелюбным даже под дулом пистолета. – Нас наняли найти то, что покойный… украл не так давно. Мы надеялись найти его совершенно живым и забрать у него ту вещь, которая нужна нашему клиенту, но, кажется, кто-то успел раньше. Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы опустить оружие, оно заставляет меня чувствовать себя неуютно!

Незнакомец хмыкнул, а потом прижал палец к уху, после этого посмотрел на Тодда с Дирком, потом кивнул, казалось, сам себе, и опустил пистолет.

– Мистер Джентли, мы найдем вас, нам с вами надо кое-о-чем поговорить. И, возможно, вам не стоит выполнять заказ вашего клиента. Для вашего блага, и для общего. Подумайте об этом, – после чего он развернулся и исчез, будто его и не было.

Тодд выдохнул и только сейчас заметил, что все еще держит Дирка за запястье, а еще, что у него частый-частый пульс. Дирк вздрогнул, и Тодд отпустил его руку.

– Знаешь, я успел отвыкнуть от того, что в меня целятся из пистолета, – растерянным и дрожащим голосом проговорил Дирк.

Тодд был склонен с ним согласиться. Но застревать тут им определенно не стоило.

– Дирк… Я думаю нам надо сваливать. Не мы грохнули этого парня, но нам точно не стоит тусоваться рядом с трупом!

Дирк нервно обернулся на гору мяса, пару часов назад бывшую человеком и кивнул.

– Да. Надо уходить.

Дирк выглядел всю дорогу подавленным, и ожил только в отеле, когда Тодд усадил его в мягкое кресло и сунул в руки чашку с чаем. Метод простой, но работающий на всех, от маленькой Аманды, до крутой и решительной Фары, если ситуация требует.

– Ну… Давай подведем итог? – Дирк бросил на Тодда взгляд, умоляющий «подведи-итог-ты-я-устал».

– Хорошо. Если кратко у нас есть следующая цепочка событий. Наш заказчик – явный пиздабол, и он ищет какой-то артефакт, определенно дающий нехилую удачу.

Дирк покачал головой.

– Не совсем так, Тодд. Если бы он, и правда, давал охрененную удачу, то парень не был бы мертв. Скорее всего, есть какие-то ограничители, вроде времени действия, или количества желаний… О которых вор просто не знал. И использовал все, а потом…

– А потом умер, – Дирк все еще выглядел достаточно несчастно, и Тодд едва сдержался, чтобы не притащить с кровати одеяло и не закутать в него Дирка. Аманде это помогало, и, говорят, в принципе помогает. – Может, это что-то вроде кроличьей лапки? Расходуешь отведенный лимит удачи – и тебя накрывает сплошное невезение. И парню «повезло» нарваться на современного Джека Потрошителя? И что это за чувак, размахивающий пистолетом посреди улицы?

– Охотник за артефактом, как и мы… Глаз… Он говорил не про глаза трупа! Жук, с символом Глаза Гора – мы слышали в магазине – он имел в виду жука! Жук – Глаз Гора! – Дирк оживился и выпрямился. – И про него знаем не только мы и Брайан. Кто-то еще за ним охотится!

– Может, не стоит отдавать такую вещь ушлому миллионеру? – Тодд все еще был не в восторге от «Брайана». Дирк серьезно посмотрел на него.

– Я не знаю. Я, правда, не знаю, но нас наняли его найти, и, значит, Вселенная хочет, чтобы мы его нашли. А отдавать ли Глаз Брайану… Мы решим, когда найдем его. Но, на всякий случай, не трогай его голыми руками или что-то типа того, пока мы не поняли, как он работает… – вдруг Дирк неожиданно сладко зевнул. – …Глаз, скорее всего, у убийцы. Поищем его завтра с утра.

Тодд кивнул. С утра что-нибудь произойдет, в этом он не сомневался.

Дирк лег раньше Тодда, завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал усталость, обычную, человеческую усталость и был уверен, что быстро заснет. Да, были сегодня… Не очень приятные моменты, и Дирку правда было жаль, что кто-то умер, но его жизнь была достаточно безумна, чтобы чья-то смерть уже не удивляла. Однако, теперь он боялся не только за себя, но и за своих друзей, и он совсем не хотел, чтобы с Фарой или Тоддом что-то случилось. Господи, они так и не позвонили Фаре! Она будет волноваться! Но если позвонить ей и все рассказать, она будет волноваться еще сильнее…

Скрипнула дверь ванной, Дирк успел увидеть полосу света и зажмурился, притворяясь спящим. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы Тодд видел, что ему не по себе. Он просто подождет пока Тодд уснет и, ну конечно же, тоже уснет, он же устал. Дирк крепче зажмурился и постарался дышать размеренно, имитируя сонное дыхание.

– Дирк?.. – голос Тодда звучал тихо и как-то ласково – Ты уже спишь?

Дирк не ответил, и Тодд забрался в кровать со своей стороны, Дирк услышал, как он устраивается совсем рядом, с минуту из-за спины светил экран мобильника – Тодд, наверное, отправлял смс Фаре, или Аманде, или просто серфил по сети перед сном, но потом снова наступила темнота, и Дирк лежал в этой темноте и слушал, как Тодд ворочается, потом затихает, и его дыхание убаюкало Дирка настолько, что он не заметил, как провалился в сон.

Дирку, на самом деле, редко снились кошмары, и, наверное, тут повлиял долгий перелет, а не найденный труп, но Дирку снилось что он тонет в темной, вязкой, как глицерин, воде, отчаянно пытаясь выплыть, вырваться, пробиться наверх, туда, где светлело среди черноты маленькое окошко, и во сне Дирк знал, что там, если всплыть, если выбраться через это окно, можно будет дышать, там он будет свободен, темная, липкая, густая вода отпустит его, нужно приложить просто чуть-чуть больше усилий, работать руками старательнее, светлое окошко в черном потолке было все ближе, из него бил белый свет, и до него оставалось совсем немного, хотя воздух в легких уже заканчивался, Дирк был уверен, что успеет вырваться…

Рука коснулась твердого там, где должен был быть воздух, и в первый момент Дирк не понял, что происходит, он толкнул воздух ладонью, и только потом осознал, что между ним и возможностью дышать, светом и свободой – толстое пуленепробиваемое стекло. Дирк ударил стекло кулаками, но его так не разобьешь, слишком надежное, можно биться в него до ободранных рук, до капель крови, растертых по прозрачной поверхности – на нем не будет ни трещинки, они всегда звуконепроницаемые, эти стекла, и можно кричать, но никто тебя не услышит, ты можешь плакать, орать, снова и снова разбивать руки о такое стекло – и все, что почувствует человек по ту сторону – это легкое дрожание поверхности разделителя, если прижать к нему ладонь, больше ничего, ни одного звука не выйдет, а тут еще эта вода, такая вязкая, такая густая, словно мазут, из-за нее удары такие слабые, что стекло, наверное, даже не дрожит с той стороны… Воздух закончился, Дирк запаниковал и закричал, видя, как пузырьки разбегаются от освещенного квадрата в стороны, туда, в темноту, чтобы навсегда в ней исчезнуть, и Дирку стало страшно, так страшно, что он продолжил кричать, хотя в легких давно закончился воздух, а вязкая вода утягивала его на дно, и он в последний раз царапнул стекло ногтями, прежде чем оно оказалось снова так далеко от него – где-то там, наверху, недостижимое, такое яркое, но абсолютно невозможное, и Дирк тонул в этом черном мазуте, тонул в отчаянье, он никогда не сможет выплыть отсюда, никогда, никогда, глупый, глупый Дирк, почему он считал что сможет?..

– Дирк! Дирк, проснись!

Дирк не понял, что происходит, понял только, что что-то держит его за руки, и он все еще не может освободится, он дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из этого захвата, и снова услышал:

– Дирк, пожалуйста, проснись, открой глаза, ладно?

Голос Тодда. Он открыл глаза.

На тумбочке горела лампа, и из-за этого в комнате было не так уж и темно. Достаточно, чтобы разглядеть Тодда – ух, какие у него огромные глаза, Дирк не уставал этим любоваться, почему Тодд так смотрит, что-то случилось? Тодд злится на него? Он напугал Тодда? Он сделал что-то не так?

– Дирк… – голос Тодда звучал совершенно непривычно. Без насмешки, недовольства, наоборот – терпеливо, ласково и успокаивающе. – Дирк, все хорошо. Тебе кошмар приснился.

Тодд держал его за запястья, крепко, видимо, Дирк пытался с ним драться в полусне. Но теперь ослабил хватку и слегка поглаживал большими пальцами кожу, словно извиняясь. Дирк моргнул и окончательно проснулся, темная вода отступила, оставляя его, растрепанного и растерянного, на берегу. Рядом с Тоддом, тревожно заглядывающим в лицо.

– Я… Ох, прости, я разбудил тебя? Прости, я не хотел. Все в порядке. Я в порядке. – Дирк улыбнулся Тодду, но, видимо, вышло не очень, так как тот сразу помрачнел. – Я правда в…

– Все нормально, – Тодд, наконец, отпустил его руки. – Все хорошо. Тебе просто приснился кошмар. Это нормально. Так бывает. У нас выдался тяжелый денек, так что, ничего удивительного.

Дирку пару раз уже снились кошмары, когда Тодд был рядом, но тогда он не спал с Тоддом в одной кровати, он спал на диване, и, скорее всего, не будил его… Но Тодд не выглядел так, словно злится на Дирка. И это его немного успокаивало. Дирк кивнул.

– Да… Просто выдался тяжелый день. Извини, что разбудил.

– Ты уже раза три извинился. Я же сказал, все нормально. Хочешь, выпьем чаю, или еще что?..

Дирк покачал головой, он снова чувствовал сонливость.

– Нет, правда, нам стоит снова лечь спать, – он потянулся и выключил лампу, в темноте стало не так неловко. Дирк отвернулся от Тодда, подтягивая колени к животу и прижимая сложенные руки к груди. Он просто сейчас заснет, а утром все будет снова в порядке. Он сам не знал, почему договорил шепотом, но ему вдруг показалось, что в темноте говорить громко не стоит. – Спокойной ночи.

Тодд пару секунд не шевелился, а потом Дирк услышал что-то вроде сдавленного вздоха и вздрогнул, потому что у Тодда оказались очень холодные руки, и было неожиданно, что он лег и обнял Дирка со спины, изображая «большую ложечку». Дирк напрягся, но Тодд, кажется, слишком устал и вымотался за сегодняшний день, чтобы обсуждать методы психотерапии, он на секунду приобнял Дирка сильнее и прошептал ему в волосы с уже более привычными, слегка раздраженными нотками «спи».

Руки у Тодда быстро отогрелись, и весь остальной Тодд был теплый, защищающий спину, надежный. Тодд был гораздо лучше Бернис, хотя бы потому, что Тодда было гораздо больше, и Дирк закрыл глаза, убаюканный этим теплом, признающий, что объятья – наверное, самый лучший способ отогнать плохие сны.

Под утро Тодду приснилась пустыня. Он не бывал в Египте, да и вообще в пустыне, но, видимо, спящий мозг пытался уложить недавние события, смешав их в яркий калейдоскоп всех стереотипов, которые Тодд когда-либо видел в журналах или по телевизору. Поэтому пустыня во сне была как с картинки – желтая, но настолько яркая, что обжигала глаза, и приходилось заслоняться ладонью, жаркая не приятной летней жарой, а обжигающим жаром. Казалось, что еще немного, и кожа покроется волдырями, и к ней неделю будет не прикоснуться, словно тебя пытались прожарить в огромном гриле.

Тодд во сне куда-то упорно шел, он не знал цели, он не мог вспомнить что там, впереди, за барханом – этим или следующим, но во сне это было не важно, он только знал, что нужно обязательно идти, что там, впереди что-то невероятно важное, настолько, что можно забить на жару, жажду и усталость, и то, что пот постоянно заливает глаза, от пота слиплись волосы, и противные капли ощутимо ползут по шее, впитываясь в воротник футболки. За спиной возвышалась огромная пирамида – слишком идеальная, как с открыток, вычурно-правильная, такие вещи бывают только во снах (или других воображаемых мирах), но не в реальности. Но пирамида не приносила никакого облегчения, у нее не было тени, или тень была сзади, потому что солнце нещадно светило прямо в глаза. Было так жарко, что воздух, казалось, обжигал легкие, и вдыхать лишний раз не хотелось, словно что-то тяжелое легло на грудь, придавило, не давая нормально дышать…

Тодд попытался стряхнуть невидимое что-то с груди и проснулся. Дирк недовольно замычал рядом, и до Тодда дошло, что пока они дрыхли, Дирк закинул на него руку и почти подмял под себя, не давая нормально дышать. Но даже теперь, когда удалось выползти и перевернуться на бок, дышать легче не становилось. Тодд окончательно проснулся, сел и кашлянул, в горле запершило. Может, он простыл, они спали с включенным кондеем? Дирк рядом забормотал что-то про то, что вставать еще рано, и попытался забиться под одеяло целиком.

В горле все еще першило, дышать становилось все сложнее, и Тодд попытался откашляться как можно тише, но вместо этого чуть не захлебнулся, горло продрало как наждачкой, а изо рта хлынул песок, отвратительно-реальный, желтый, царапающий мелкими крупинками и рассыпающийся по одеялу. Тодд попытался вдохнуть, но рот и нос, все было забито мерзким мелким песком, горячим, словно только что из-под пустынного солнца.

Тодд захрипел, легкие жгло, горло тоже, вдохнуть хотелось невообразимо, а таблетки остались на тумбочке, а тумбочка, казалось, была так далеко. Дышать было невозможно, и начала накатывать знакомая паника – сколько не убеждай себя, что это всего лишь иллюзия, и на самом деле горло и легкие не забиты песком, это не помогает, когда это все чувствуется реальным, и когда ты совершенно неиллюзорно можешь от этого сдохнуть. Тодд понял, что не может позвать на помощь, не может закричать, потому что из горла все еще сыпется проклятый песок…

Дирк вынырнул из одеяла, то ли услышав хрип, то ли просто почуяв неладное. Растрепанный, со стоящими дыбом волосами и все еще сонным и мало что соображающим взглядом.

– Тодд? Сколько времени, и что ты?.. – взгляд Дирка мгновенно прояснился – Вот черт! Сейчас! Подожди!

Учитывая, что у Тодда кружилась голова и все силы уходили на то, чтобы не потерять сознание, ему ничего другого и не оставалось, по краям зрения уже сползалась темнота, и все превращалось в узкий тоннель, с взволнованным лицом Дирка где-то на том конце, и его голосом, как через вату, повторяющим, что Тодду нужно выпить таблетки, гений чертов, как Тодд их выпьет, если все горло забито песком, и он не может даже вдохнуть…

Дирк, видимо, силой впихнул в него таблетки, и, удерживая Тодда за плечи, напоил водой, которую непонятно, когда успел притащить к кровати, и вода вдруг удивительно легко проскользнула в сведенное судорогой горло, принося облегчение и прохладу. Тодд закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, пережидая, пока подействуют эти охуенно дорогие блядские таблетки, которые за такие деньги могли бы действовать и побыстрее. Дирк прижал его к себе, видимо все еще боясь, что Тодд может захлебнуться, и держал, почти как Тодд накануне, когда отгонял приснившийся кошмар. Он что-то говорил, и ритм его речи позволил попытаться начать дышать размерено – вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, поначалу – с трудом, срываясь на сдавленный кашель при каждой попытке вдохнуть чуть глубже, но с каждым разом все лучше и лучше, пока таблетки не подействовали окончательно, и Тодд не вдохнул полной грудью. Он осторожно открыл глаза, наслаждаясь возможностью нормально дышать.

– Ты в порядке? – Дирк звучал непривычно тихо.

– Д… – Тодду пришлось еще раз откашляться, прежде чем он смог ответить. – Да, уже да, спасибо.

– Закажем завтрак в номер? Еще совсем рано, – Дирк не спешил отстраняться, и Тодд решил, что не будет ничего ужасного, если они посидят так еще буквально секунду. После приступа, предсказуемо, болела каждая мышца, но он знал, что и это скоро пройдет.

– Угу, – он еще раз глубоко вдохнул, на пробу, убеждаясь, что песок исчез окончательно. – Я пойду умыться...?

Дирк тут же отпустил его, и стало неприятно холодно. Тодд с трудом встал и поплелся в сторону ванной. В отражении он был настолько помятым, что решил залезть под душ хотя бы на пару минут. Теплая вода расслабила мышцы. Приступ был откровенно мерзким, он помнил, как Аманда в красках рассказывала ему, как иногда тонула на земле, и Тодд подумал, что, должно быть, испытал нечто подобное. Он никак не мог избавиться от желания еще раз прополоскать рот, чтобы убедиться, что никакого песка там нет, хоть и знал точно, что все это – просто иллюзии его больного мозга. В зеркале Тодд рассмотрел полопавшиеся в глазах сосуды, и теперь казалось, что он не спал неделю, или только-что завершил шикарный нарко-трип.

– Так тебе и надо, мудак, – мрачно сказал Тодд своему отражению и еще раз прополоскал рот. Некоторые нереальные вещи были отвратительно реальны.

Оказалось, что пока Тодд отмокал в душе, Дирк успел переодеться и даже заказать завтрак, о чем и сообщил, радостно улыбаясь. И все равно, Тодд замечал тревогу в искоса бросаемых взглядах, поэтому только буркнул, что ванная вся в его распоряжении, и стянул футболку через голову. Когда он открыл глаза, Дирка в комнате уже не было, так что он тоже переоделся и, по своему обыкновению, взялся за телефон. Конечно, все СМИ уже трубили о вскрытом трупе прямо в центре города, один заголовок был хлеще другого. И, конечно же, его уже ждало гневное смс от Фары, в котором она писала, что не выезжает только потому, что ремонт в офисе, как оказалось, требует невероятно пристального внимания. И требовала отчета, он и не сомневался. Тодд быстро отписался ей, что они в порядке, и что труп связан с делом лишь косвенно, Фара, не нужно никуда выезжать, мы справимся, спасибо, мамочка, лучше останься в Сиэтле и присмотри за нашим клиентом, это может быть важно. Аманда, естественно, тоже написала ему взволнованное смс: «Надеюсь, что ты не будешь следующим дебилом, разбросавшем кишки по мостовой, и присматривай за Дирком!», и ей он тоже ответил, что все хорошо, и вообще, кто здесь старший брат! Это он должен за нее волноваться, а не наоборот, так что в конце добавил: «и присматривай за своей бандой!».

Твиттер гудел, кто-то даже (конечно!) говорил о возвращении Джека Потрошителя, все строили теории одна нереальней другой, и Тодд на мгновение залип, читая безумные предположения про инопланетян, которые разбирают людей на органы, пока его из транса не вывел стук в дверь.

– Обслуживание номеров!

По канонам детективных историй, сейчас к ним в номер, под прикрытием столика с завтраком, должен был проникнуть какой-нибудь шпион с пушкой. И нет, Тодд не был параноиком, потому что это не паранойя, когда там реально может быть убийца. Но в реальности это оказался только завтрак, и Дирк, который как раз вышел из ванной, радостно потер руки при виде еды. Тодд тоже почувствовал, что проголодался. За весь вчерашний день они перехватили разве что пару хот-догов с кофе, которые можно было съесть на бегу, а ужин отошел на второй план – есть после встречи с раскуроченным трупом не особенно-то и хотелось. Так что теперь, после приступа, Тодд понял, что совершенно не против съесть все, что предлагают повара в отеле. Фулл инглиш брекфаст пах и выглядел вполне аппетитно.

Между яичницей глазуньей и жареными сосисками Дирк умудрялся еще и высказывать свои умозаключения.

– Тодд, я кое-что вспомнил. Наш вор в каждом видео перед тем, как что-то сделать произносил «я хочу», и это навело меня на мысль, что Глаз, который Жук, который мы ищем, исполняет только желания, произнесенные вслух, – Дирк взмахнул рукой. – Он наверняка пожелал что-то случайно, и понял, как это работает. Ух, все равно смерть у него вышла жуткая. Кто мог распотрошить беднягу? Это не слишком быстрый способ убийства…

– А, это как раз просто, – фыркнул Тодд, – вероятно, он что-то не поделил с заказчиком, помнишь, об этом говорил полицейский в магазине? Может, связался с мафией, и они таким образом решили преподать урок тем, кто пытается их обмануть. Очевидно, что своему заказчику Жука отдавать он не планировал. Да и зачем с кем-то делиться суперсилой? Ясно же, решил оставить себе.

– Тодд, гениально! Как ты догадался? – Дирк словно не мог определиться на кого смотреть более влюбленно – на Тодда или на жареный бекон. – Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

– Я смотрел гору мафиозных фильмов, ничего такого. Но чем это нам поможет? – улыбнулся Тодд и хотел поставить чашку с чаем (потому что заказывавший завтрак Дирк, проигнорировал кофе) обратно на столик, но тут заметил что-то странное. – А это что такое?

Он взял в руки плотный конверт с надписью «приглашение» сверху. Внутри оказалась картонная карточка, до зубной боли снобская, текст на которой гласил: «Мистер Ллигерд приглашает вас посетить его антикварный магазин «Всевидящее око» по известному вам адресу. Будет ждать вас сегодня к полудню.» А снизу было записано от руки резким почерком: «Я обещал, что мы вас найдем, мистер Джентли. Не беспокойтесь, мы вам не враги.»

Тодд с Дирком вместе уставились на надпись, чуть не касаясь головами. Дирк почти тут же отобрал у Тодда картонку и повертел ее перед глазами, даже, кажется, понюхал. «Хорошо, не облизал», подумал Тодд.

– Как думаешь, нам стоит принять приглашение? – Тодд испытующе посмотрел на Дирка.

Дирк еще раз внимательно посмотрел на надпись, потом прикрыл глаза, будто прислушиваясь к себе, а после кивнул.

– Да, думаю, что мы можем идти. Они же написали, что они нам не враги, да и вчерашний джентльмен нас не пристрелил, так что, думаю, это будет относительно безопасно.

– Ну, написать-то они могли что угодно, но у нас все равно опять нет никаких зацепок, так что… Думаю, мы ничего не теряем, – хмыкнул Тодд и мрачновато добавил, – кроме жизни, если мы ошибаемся.

Дирк еще раз улыбнулся и сунул картонку в задний карман джинсов.

– Тогда почему бы нам не выйти сейчас? До встречи еще пара часов, мы можем прогуляться до магазина пешком, погода-то хорошая.

Тодд выглянул за окно, там действительно светило солнце. Он был совершенно не против пройтись и подышать воздухом, который этим утром казался особенно сладким, несмотря на то, что воздух в любом большом мегаполисе состоит из выхлопных газов и пыли.

– Почему бы и нет, я не против, – тут он кое-что вспомнил, встал и подошел к тумбочке, откуда достал кулон, который они купили в том самом антикварном магазине. Накануне он сунул его туда с мыслью что утром надо не забыть отдать безделушку Дирку. – Вот, твой сувенир.

Дирк наклонил голову, будто не сразу вспомнил, а его губы сложились в круглую «О», после чего он улыбнулся и протянул руку.

– Нет, давай надену уж, – Тодд подошел, и Дирк задрал голову, смотря ему в глаза, пока он аккуратно застегивал замочек небольшой подвески. – Не проеби, для дешевого дерьма она стоила прилично.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Дирк, и Тодд почувствовал укол вины. Это было мерзкое, но привычное чувство.

Дирк повертел кулон в руках, а потом сунул за воротник рубашки.

– Ну что, пойдем? – Тодд рассовал телефон-деньги-карточку от номера по карманам.

Дирк схватил со спинки стула куртку и кивнул.

Они вышли из отеля, дверь перед ними открыл вежливый швейцар (снова назвавший Тодда «джентльменом», от чего тому стало смешно), на улице все еще светило солнце, и для середины июня было даже не слишком жарко. Тодд посмотрел на скачанную перед поездкой на телефон карту, идти им было около часа, если никуда не спешить, придут даже раньше, чем написано в приглашении, но, вероятно, в этом нет ничего ужасного, если, конечно, британские снобы не считают приход раньше времени за какое-то страшное оскорбление. По дороге еще можно будет перехватить кофе, а то Тодд ощущал, что после того, как его разбудил приступ, он никак не может нормально проснуться. Они по карте свернули на какую-то улочку поменьше, где совсем не оказалось людей, и Тодд уже хотел предложить Дирку по пути зайти в какое-нибудь кафе, восполнить недостаток кофеина в крови, как Дирк вдруг остановился.

– Что такое?

Дирк хмурился, оглядывался, но кроме небольшого фургончика, из тех, что по утрам развозят в местные отели и рестораны свежий хлеб и молоко, рядом никого не было.

– Я думаю, что…

Договорить Дирк не успел. Выглядевший так невинно фургончик резко затормозил рядом с ними, из него выскочили три человека, в масках, и кинулись на Дирка, схватив его за руки. Дирк в драках никогда не был особо успешен, и Тодд рванулся к нему на помощь, но не успел, не добежал буквально пару шагов, когда почувствовал сильную боль в затылке, а потом его накрыла темнота. Последним, что он слышал, был отчаянный окрик Дирка:

– Тодд!


	5. Глава 4

Дирк просто ненавидел, когда с ним так делали! Это было отвратительно, и вгоняло его в панику. Когда его хватали, надевали на голову черный мешок и куда-то тащили, больно заламывая руки за спину, Дирк не мог сопротивляться панике, он в первый момент подумал, что это снова Черное Крыло, что его снова нашли, снова схватили, снова запрут в том месте, где нет окон, и из которого не выбраться, никогда не выбраться… Дирка затрясло, сердце забилось где-то в горле, отдаваясь шумом в ушах, так что он перестал слышать то, что происходит вокруг, ткань на лице не давала дышать, он чувствовал, что задыхается, боже, и у Тодда так во время приступа? Это ужасно, ужасно несправедливо! Дирк взвыл и постарался вслепую боднуть кого-то головой, когда почувствовал, как на руках сзади защелкнули наручники, он не попал, но, видимо, кого-то очень обидел своим порывом, потому что почти сразу почувствовал сильный удар в живот, и согнулся, на несколько минут потеряв возможность нормально дышать и надолго – желание сопротивляться.

Обычно, когда происходило что-то плохое, что-то, что Дирка пугало, рядом был Тодд. То есть, конечно же, «обычно», это в последнее время, раньше у него не было Тодда, такого замечательного Тодда, который был таким восхитительно-собранным, когда в них стреляли, или когда за ними гнались, или когда они от чего-то прятались. Тодд брал Дирка за руки, смотрел ему в глаза, и говорил (или шептал, если они прятались), что они выберутся, и что Дирку нужно успокоиться, давай, Дирк, ты сможешь просто дыши, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Теплые руки Тодда успокаивали, голос Тодда успокаивал, и обычно сердце начинало стучать тише, и тогда Дирк, наконец, мог расслышать сквозь его стук «ты в порядке?» и кивнуть. Как он раньше жил без Тодда?

Пульс все равно бился часто-часто, Дирк чувствовал, что у него кружится голова, он все еще задыхался, волнами оглушительно накатывала тошнота, поэтому он не слишком сознательно участвовал в том, что его куда-то потащили, грубо швырнули на стул и сдернули ткань с лица. Яркий свет лампы под потолком ослепил, и Дирк зажмурился. Сидеть на стуле со скованными за спиной руками было неудобно, но терпимо, и он часто заморгал, пытаясь осмотреться. Не то, чтобы пустые бетонные стены давали хоть какое-то понимание того, где он мог бы находиться.

– Дирк Джентли? – солидный, уже седеющий мужчина перед ним не выглядел, как тот, кто будет сразу бить, и Дирку немного полегчало. Строгий костюм, хорошая стрижка, Дирк заметил поблескивающий на воротнике значок в виде золотой головы собаки. Человек не был похож на сотрудника Черного Крыла, и Дирк еще немного расслабился. Но не слишком. Все выглядело… Недружелюбно.

– Да, это я, – он попытался осмотреться, но комната была совершенно безликой, опять вызывающей неприятные ассоциации. – Вы, ээээ… Хотели нанять меня? Извините, я сейчас немного занят, не могли бы вы перезвонить мне…

– Тебя уже наняли найти Глаз, так? – Дирк моргнул. А. Глаз. Точно.

– Ну… Да? Если вы, конечно, про мистический древний египетский артефакт, дарующий волшебные силы. Если нет – то я не знаю ни о каком глазе.

Солидный мужчина жестом приказал подать ему стул и сел напротив Дирка, сверля того взглядом. Дирку такие взгляды совсем не нравились. Так на него смотрели, когда ожидали от него… Чего-то. Часто того, что он не мог дать. И обычно эти взгляды не предвещали ничего хорошего.

– Ты все знаешь. Итак, предлагаю сделку. Ты рассказываешь, где сейчас Глаз и уходишь целым. Весьма выгодные условия.

Дирк нервно улыбнулся.

– Вы – мафия? – потому что, судя по поведению, Тодд был стопроцентно прав.

– Нет. Мы – Дети Сета. И у тебя есть то, что нам нужно.

Дирк сглотнул. «Секта» не звучало лучше, чем «мафия». Дирк вообще не любил секты. А судя по тому, с каким пафосом ему преподнесли название — это точно была секта!

– Слушайте, у меня нет Глаза, мы не нашли его! Глаз был у воришки, который украл его из антикварного магазина!

Человек в костюме хмыкнул.

– Мистер Престон казался хорошим кандидатом для такой работы – достаточно умелый, чтобы обокрасть лавку, и достаточно глупый, чтобы ничего не заподозрить. Его сгубила собственная гордыня и череда случайностей. Но, поверьте мне, мистер Джентли, Глаза у него нет. Мы это очень хорошо проверили.

Дирк выпрямился, как только до него дошел смысл сказанного.

– Это вы убили вора! Но зачем… Зачем так… Грубо? – он вспомнил вскрытый труп на яркой, даже в свете вечерних фонарей, зеленой траве, и его снова немного замутило. Такая жестокость казалась Дирку чрезмерной.

– А этот вопрос говорит о том, что вы много чего еще не знаете, мистер Джентли. Либо очень хорошо прикидываетесь, – голос звучал угрожающе, и Дирк еще раз постарался напомнить себе, что такие люди обычно других людей не бьют. – Глаза не было у Уильяма. И у меня есть основания полагать, что Глаз у вас. Скажите мне, где он, и разойдемся миром.

Дирк понял, что его тут убьют. Никто не собирался отпускать его. Голова закружилась. Дирк правда, вот правда, ненавидел такие ситуации!

– Нет, подождите, вы не понимаете, у меня нет Глаза! Я никогда не видел его! С чего вы взяли что Глаз у меня?

– С того, что наш агент видел вас рядом с трупом! Глаза нет у нас, и рядом с его бывшим владельцем были только вы! Наш агент уверен, что Глаз у вас, но, учитывая ваше положение, вы, очевидно, им еще не пользовались или планируете перепродать. Я спрошу в последний раз, мистер Джентли. Где Глаз? У вас в кармане карточка, подписанная хозяином антикварного. Глаз у него? Вы передали Глаз им?

Дирк некстати вспомнил, что такие люди не бьют других людей сами, но у них, обычно, бывают другие люди, которые… Вполне бьют людей по их приказу. И обычно бьют очень-очень больно.

– Я не знаю, где Глаз! Мы никому его не передавали, даже в руках не держали! И кто вообще такие «они»?

И, конечно, как по волшебству, за спиной представительного мужчины появился высокий бритый человек в черных перчатках. Дирку не хотелось задумываться, почему они всегда так стереотипно выглядят – бритая голова, черные кожаные перчатки, черный костюм, будто на похороны. Или что, у таких ребят есть свой дресс-код? Кто-то выдает им методички по тому, как стоит одеваться, если собираешься пытать пленника? Или это все – чтобы выглядеть мрачней и лучше давить на психику. Сердце снова застучало слишком громко, тсссс, тише, пожалуйста!

– Марти, мистер Джентли не хочет со мной разговаривать по-хорошему. Мне кажется, тебе стоит поговорить с ним на твоем языке, – представительный мужчина встал со стула и отошел в сторону.

«Чтобы моя кровь не запачкала ему ботинки», обреченно и тоскливо подумал Дирк. К такому не привыкнешь, и у него никогда не получалось помочь себе (за исключением единичных случаев путешествий во времени). Он внезапно почувствовал себя очень одиноким. Дирк привык, что теперь рядом всегда кто-то был, кто-то прикрывал спину, следил за тылом. Но сейчас он даже не знал, где Тодд и что с ним. В последний раз он видел, как Тодд упал на асфальт, и тот удар по голове выглядел очень неприятно. А что, если у него от удара случился приступ? Что, если он все еще лежит там, в полном одиночестве...?

– Слушайте, я совершенно точно не знаю, где этот ваш Глаз, ладно? Да, я его искал, но не нашел же! Если б он у меня был, разве вы бы смогли меня поймать? – невозмутимый Марти достал какой-то сверток из-за пазухи, и Дирк заговорил быстрее, он мог только тянуть время, хоть сам и не понимал, чего именно ждет. –Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, не надо, ваш артефакт исполняет желания, и вы думаете, что я сейчас не желаю выбраться отсюда? Ну это же бессмысленно, неужели какое-то дело может быть дороже собственной жизни.

Стоящий поодаль «злодей» усмехнулся.

– Я навел о тебе справки, Свлад Чьелли, для тебя может и стоить. Марти, приступай.

Дирк подумал, что заблюет своему палачу ботинки, но мысль об этой маленькой мести его совсем не утешила. Ну почему, почему это всегда происходит с ним, неужели у Вселенной нет каких-то других, менее опасных и болезненных путей? Почему его обязательно должны подстрелить, порезать или избить для того, чтобы дело было раскрыто? Неужели, без всего этого вот совсем никак, а, Вселенная?

Но Марти не успел приступить, к большому облегчению Дирка, потому что в комнату вбежал еще один, похожий на Марти, как капля воды, охранник. Наверное, их клонируют. Этому просто должно быть объяснение. Какая-то фабрика клонов, где-нибудь в Гренландии, откуда их поставляют за большие деньги, много-много голых клонов в стеклянных резервуарах, прямо как в том фильме, который Тодд ему недавно показывал.

– Босс, там Стражники! Нам надо уходить, они вооружены. Бросьте его.

«Злодей» колебался пару секунд, а потом с досадой посмотрел на Дирка и махнул рукой.

– Ладно, уходим, повезло тебе, – и они ушли, захлопнув за собой дверь. Это было… Неожиданно. Но Дирк, естественно, не собирался жаловаться. Он вообще не имел привычки жаловаться на неожиданные подарки Вселенной, мало ли, она услышит и в следующий раз решит, что уже достаточно его одарила.

Он услышал выстрелы и сжался на стуле. Выстрелы – это дело такое, ты никогда не знаешь, кто и в кого стреляет, и чем это кончится конкретно для тебя. Шум за дверью становился все громче, и Дирк начал судорожно осматривается, но в пустой комнате спрятаться было совершенно негде! Дверь распахнулась, и Дирк втянул голову в плечи, надеясь, что в него не выстрелят сразу, и услышал знакомый голос.

– Дирк! Блять, слава богу, с тобой все в порядке?

Дирк выпрямился, распахивая глаза.

– Тодд?!

За спиной у Тодда все еще была слышна перестрелка, кто-то кричал, что-то происходило, сам Тодд был потрепанный, его рубашка – в пыли и на щеке ссадина, в руке он держал пистолет. Дирк подумал, что Тодд выглядит супер-круто. Почти как Фара. Но Тодд – это Тодд, и прямо сейчас он тут, и он пришел спасти Дирка, что автоматически ставило его на самую первую строчку рейтинга самых крутых людей на свете, если бы Дирк такой составлял. Тодд уже был рядом, обеспокоенно смотрел Дирку в глаза, и был настолько восхитителен, что Дирк испугался что все это может ему просто сниться, прямо как в том сне, еще в Черном Крыле, но только в этот раз, Дирк надеялся, все было взаправду, и он не потерял сознание от страха. Дирк даже укусил себя за щеку изнутри, чтобы проверить. Было больно.

– Дирк! Дирк, ты в порядке? С тобой все нормально?

Дирк кивнул. Эмоционально он чувствовал себя не слишком хорошо, но физически был в порядке.

– Да! Да, я в порядке. Ты правда здесь?

Тодд положил пистолет на столик и обеспокоенно взглянул Дирку в глаза.

– Правда. Можешь мне поверить, – Дирк улыбнулся, и Тодд сразу переключился в решим «Бей или беги», став быстрым, решительным и сконцентрированным. У Дирка обычно активировался только «Замри», дурацкая эволюция. – Ты можешь встать? Я уверен, нам не стоит тут задерживаться, – Тодд помог Дирку подняться и чертыхнулся, увидев наручники. – Так, нам это не нужно.

Дирк не знал, что Тодд делает у него за спиной, он чувствовал только, что плечи уже затекли и болят, что ему зверски хочется потянуться, что у него ноют руки и саднят запястья, и, наверное, он дергался и содрал кожу, потому что ему было больно, когда металл касался кожи, и он был бы очень-очень благодарен Тодду, если бы тот помог снять эту гадость. Тодд ругнулся, и, наконец, один из браслетов расстегнулся.

– Так. Погоди секунду, я сейчас… – Дирк уже разминал свободную руку и смотрел, как Тодд ковыряется в замочной скважине сложенной пополам проволокой. Наверное, от скрепки, она была веселого желтого цвета. Тодд – самый крутой во всем мире, у Дирка не было никаких сомнений. Что бы Дирк без него делал? Что он вообще делал без него все эти годы?

– Здорово! Тебя Фара научила? А почему меня не учила?

Тодд продолжил с сосредоточенным видом ковыряться в замке, игнорируя шум за дверью, на которую Дирк не мог не бросать обеспокоенные взгляды.

– Потому что это не уроки Фары. У меня были приводы, в молодости, и такие наручники, при должной сноровке, вскроет кто угодно чем угодно подходящим… – браслет расщелкнулся и упал на пол. – Отлично! Теперь валим. Иди за мной, хорошо?

Дирк затормозил у двери, не решаясь выйти.

– Там стреляют, ты уверен, что это безопасно?

Тодд схватил его за руку и вытащил наружу.

– Конечно, нет! Но оставаться точно небезопасно. Бежим!

Они пробежали пару поворотов в разветвленном коридоре, и Тодд привел их к группе незнакомых вооруженных людей, незнакомых Дирку, но явно пришедших вместе с Тоддом его освободить. Это было очень мило с их стороны.

– Я нашел его!

– Отлично. Уходите сейчас же! Мы прикроем вас и найдем позже!

Тодд кивнул, словно понял, о чем вообще идет речь. Дирка накрыло чувство дежавю, он на секунду снова испугался, что все происходящее ему просто снится, и на самом деле в том фургоне ему дали по голове, или что-то вроде, и сейчас он все еще где-то связанный в компании кого-то очень недружелюбного… Тодд все еще держал его за руку и Дирк вынырнул из этого наваждения, почувствовав, как Тодд сжал пальцы.

– Лады.

Тодд потащил Дирка дальше по коридору, пока они не вывалились на свежий воздух. Дирку казалось, что прошло много времени, но, судя по солнцу, день был в самом разгаре, а они оказались где-то на окраине, и на улице шум был приглушен. Тодд подтащил Дирка к машине и усадил на пассажирское. Дирк хотел напомнить, что Тодд не любит водить машину, но это уже потеряло смысл, так как они уже уезжали от его временной тюрьмы подальше, а Тодд следил за дорогой, сверяясь с навигатором.

Пара минут прошло в молчании и, наконец, Дирк решился задать вопрос.

– Тодд… Я безумно благодарен тебе, правда, ты просто замечательный, самый лучший, я тебя люблю, и это было очень, очень круто, но… Как ты нашел меня?

*Двумя часами ранее*

Тодд пришел в себя, почувствовав неприятный и знакомый запах нашатыря. Голова дико раскалывалась, а во рту было отвратительно сухо. Приглушенный свет, к счастью, не резанул по глазам, так что Тодд смог их открыть. Над ним склонился тот самый мистер Ллигерд, владелец антикварного магазина, в который они собирались. И, судя по запаху старости, который пробивался через нашатырь, Тодд как раз и был в том самом магазинчике.

– Неслабо они вас приложили, мистер Бротцман. Простите, это частично наша вина, видимо, вас проследили до отеля, и наш агент отвлекся, не успел ничего сделать, чтобы помешать похищению мистера Джентли.

– Зовите меня Тодд, – голос отказывался повиноваться вот уже второй раз за день. Тодд попытался сосредоточиться и вычленить из сказанного главное. – Где Дирк? Вы сказали, его похитили?

Паника поднялась волной, Тодд почувствовал себя так же, как в разгар приступа. Или даже хуже – в разгар приступа Аманды, когда ты понимаешь, что проебался, и ничего не можешь сделать. Дирка не так уж и редко пытались похитить различные фрики, с которыми им приходилось сталкиваться. Но, во-первых, обычно рядом была Фара, которая точно знала, что делать. А во-вторых, Тодд не был готов к тому, что Дирка похищают, как бы часто это ни происходило.

– Да, Тодд, к сожалению. Наш агент, не уследил за вами, да Шон? – и мистер Ллигерд укоризненно посмотрел на кого-то, кто стоял справа от Тодда.

Тодд повернул ноющую голову и узнал того самого чувака, с которым они столкнулись у Лондонского глаза. Тодд не мог похвастаться слишком уж хорошей памятью на лица, но уж того, кто тычет тебе в лицо пистолетом, запомнишь поневоле. Названный Шон неловко пожал плечами.

– Моя ошибка, сэр, я не думал, что они решат действовать так открыто. И решил, что, – он запнулся, – Тодду наша помощь нужнее, чем мистеру Джентли, по крайней мере, когда они заталкивали его в машину, он был полностью невредим.

– Да вы тут охуели все?! – Тодд выпрямился на кресле, посчитав что головокружение – проблема временная, и мистер Ллигерд отпрянул, удивленный его возгласом. – Дирка куда-то утащили, а вы посчитали, что я в большей опасности, чем он? Это в какой это вселенной я могу быть в большей опасности?!

– Тодд, они ударили вас по голове, сотрясения могут быть весьма опасны…

– Завали, – рявкнул Тодд, резко дернув рукой перед лицом Ллигерда. Он джентльменом не был и начинать не собирался. – Это все из-за вас! Я уверен, что, если бы вы к нам не привязались, они бы даже не обратили на нас внимание… А я даже не знаю, кто это – они. И кто вы, если уж говорить на чистоту.

И где Дирк. И это пугало до чертиков, но Тодд не был готов в таком признаться перед незнакомцами. Одно дело – дома, где он ориентировался, где под боком была крутая Фара, которая сама – как отряд спецназа, да где, черт возьми, можно вызвать Буйную тройку с Амандой и разгромить кого угодно. Да и пара других полезных знакомств у них уже образовалась. Другое дело – в чужой стране, за тысячи миль от дома, и хуй знает, что сейчас происходит с Дирком, вряд ли ему предлагают там чай пить. Тодд схватился за голову. Идиотский Шон с виноватым видом протянул ему пакет со льдом, завернутый в полотенце.

– На эти вопросы мы можем вам ответить. Мы называем себя Стражей Фараона, – Тодд поморщился. Без пафосных названий никак нельзя было, конечно же, – хотя это уже давным-давно не так, а та группировка зовется Детьми Сета, и им, как и нам, нужен Глаз Гора, который, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств, вас наняли найти. Именно их вор выкрал этот артефакт из моего магазина пару дней назад, – Ллигерд откинулся в кресле и переплел пальцы, уперев локти в подлокотники, – а потом так нелепо умер. И над телом которого вы и познакомились с Шоном.

– Так значит, так знакомятся в Великобритании? Тычут стволом тебе в лицо? – Тодд был взбешен, голова все еще болела и кружилась ко всему прочему. Впрочем, злость все же не помешала ему принять лед. Нужно было как можно скорее прийти в себя.

– Простите, я не мог быть уверен, что вы не из Детей, – Шон снова смущенно пожал плечами.

– Тодд, мы можем найти вашего друга, но при условии, что если вы отыщите Глаз, вы тщательно подумаете, прежде чем отдать его вашему заказчику…

– Облажались, а еще и условия выставляете?! Не слишком ли жирно, а? – выплюнул Тодд. – Вы поможете мне найти Дирка, потому что он вам нужен, чтобы найти ваш ебучий Глаз. И если во всем мире кто-то и может провернуть что-то очень сложное, на грани невероятного, то это – Дирк.

«И еще потому что я не могу потерять Дирка», отчаянно подумал Тодд, а потом в голове будто щелкнула лампочка. Глаз-фигурка-скарабей-жук-жучок. Быстрый ассоциативный ряд.

– Жучок! – воскликнул Тодд и полез за телефоном, который, к счастью, оказался в кармане и даже не разбитым.

Перед отъездом Фара, помимо денег, аптечки и других необходимых мелочей, сунула ему еще и микроскопический жучок. У них с Дирком давно шла борьба, Фара везде рассовывала эти жучки – в карманы его курток, в ботинки, в телефон. А Дирк их планомерно отыскивал и выкидывал (уж хрен знает, как ему это удавалось, то ли интуиция, то ли привет от ЦРУ), каждый раз громко возмущаясь покушением на собственную свободу. Но Фара, как заправский параноик, не хотела рисковать, а уж тем более – в чужой стране. Так что она выдала очередной жучок Тодду с наказом как-то всунуть его Дирку, чтобы, если вдруг что-то случится, они смогли его отследить. И до вчерашнего вечера Тодд был уверен, что он вернет жучок Фаре, сказав, что ничего не вышло. Но после того, как в деле появился первый труп и какие-то люди с оружием и, очевидно, связями, Тодд поменял свое мнение. Кулон, который они купили в магазинчике очень удачно оказался с секретом – он раскрывался, и, вероятно, туда предполагалось класть благовония или еще что-то настолько же мелкое, так что маленький жучок поместился туда, как родной. Тодду было искренне стыдно за то, что он так поступает с Дирком, но он не хотел рисковать. А обиду Дирка он как-нибудь переживет. Если Дирк переживет всю эту историю.

***

Как оказалось, собрать операцию по спасению не так уж сложно, если у тебя в помощниках – одна из влиятельных частных охранных фирм, которая почти как армия, только без армейских заморочек и с большими привилегиями, как объяснил Шон, пока выдавал Тодду амуницию. Тодд пытался не шутить про масонов, иллюминатов и мировое правительство. Потому что хуй знает, это может оказаться и не шуткой. А еще, вдруг обидятся и не помогут.

– Стрелять умеешь?

– Н-нет… То есть да, умею. Учился, – спасибо тебе Фара, но лучше бы твои уроки не пригодились никогда. И какой же большой ошибкой было не взять воздушный пистолет с собой, который так удобно провезти через границу под видом игрушки, Тодд уже сто раз успел обругать себя за то, что недооценил то, насколько ебанутым может быть любое, даже самое простое расследование. Увы, оружие осталось в сейфе Фары, а кастет в кармане в перестрелке вряд ли поможет.

– В себя не пальнешь, или нам в спину?

Тодд взял в руки пистолет и проверил, как и тренировала его Фара, предохранитель.

– Не должен.

– Отлично, – кивнул Шон, протягивая ему еще и бронежилет. – А это – чтобы даже если в тебя кто-то попадет, ты не остался там лежать.

– Чувак, я знаю, зачем нужен броник, я смотрю много боевиков, – фыркнул Тодд. Ну а еще я дружу с супер-крутой девчонкой с пушками и загонами по поводу безопасности. Так что условно-законная заначка появилась в офисе раньше кофе-машины.

Шон пожал плечами.

– Инструктаж лишним не будет. Мы выезжаем через десять минут, будь готов.

– Буду, – кивнул Тодд и полез в карман куртки, но пальцы не наткнулись на знакомую до боли пластиковую баночку. – Ч-черт…

– Что-то не так? – обернулся к нему Шон, который уже застегивал свой жилет.

– Н-нет, все в порядке, просто потерял кое-что, ничего важного, – оставалось надеяться, что приступ не накроет посреди операции. Будет просто охуеть как неловко сорвать спасение Дирка из-за того, что проебал свои таблетки. Наверное, остались валяться на тротуаре.

– Тогда выходим…

Тодд сжал зубы и подумал, что за совсем недолгое время он каким-то образом стал типа-крутым, вроде Фары, и больше не отказывался, когда ему совали в руки пушку, если это было необходимо для дела. Дирк не был способен себя защитить, он ужасно дрался и точно не был в состоянии ни в кого выстрелить, а Фара была за океаном, так что – ничего не поделаешь.

***

Тодд промолчал в ответ на вопрос, и, наконец, тяжело вздохнул. Он поклялся, что не будет врать близким людям больше никогда, и Дирк определенно давно заслужил его честность. Просто сейчас ему было страшно. Не так как с Амандой, но все же…

– На тебе жучок. В кулоне, который ты купил в антикварном. Он открывается, ты не заметил, я тебе подсунул его вечером, ты уже спал. Фара дала мне жучок, когда собирала нас, а те ребята, которые помогли тебя вытащить, они… Вроде нормальные. Они вроде как воюют с теми, другими, и знают, где они могут быть, так что мы смогли отследить тебя.

Тодд замолчал и старательно не смотрел в сторону Дирка. Дирк тоже был непривычно молчалив, а потом стянул с шеи цепочку со смешным цветастым жуком-скарабеем. После пары неудачных попыток он открыл кулон, и жук распахнул крылья, а на ладонь Дирка выпал совсем мелкий маячок. Дирк почувствовал, что ему снова становится нечем дышать. В машине было так душно, Тодд не включил кондей, что ли?

– Ты соврал мне.

Тодд стиснул руки на руле. Крыть было особо нечем. А отвлекаться от дороги было нельзя, левостороннее движение, мать его, не давало. А Дирк был кругом прав. Но это не значило, что слова Дирка не царапали внутри. И от того, что Дирк замолчал на всю оставшуюся дорогу, легче совсем не стало. Тодд припарковался недалеко от отеля и заглушил мотор, как и договаривались, машину должны были подобрать позже.

– Дирк, послушай, я не врал, просто…

– Ты повесил на меня жучок, – Дирк выглядел злым и несчастным, и Тодд захотел себе голову прострелить, он буквально пожалел, что оставил пистолет тем людям. Дирк кусал губы, и в глазах у него стояли слезы. – Чтобы следить за мной. Чтобы меня контролировать!

Тодд злился. Злился на себя, и пытался заглушить это отвратительно чувство, разрастающееся внутри и пускающее корни в грудной клетке, грозящееся задушить вину. Он чувствовал, что ему просто необходимо объяснить, оправдаться, что все было не совсем так как выглядело. По крайней мере заставить Дирка взглянуть на все не только своими глазами.

– Послушай, я был прав! Д-да, я… Я не сказал тебе про жучок, но в итоге я оказался прав! Если бы я этого не сделал, то не смог бы тебя найти! Дирк, ты хоть представляешь, что значит жизнь рядом с тобой? Ч-что может случиться все, что угодно! Если бы… Если бы я мог надеть на тебя ошейник с бляшкой «Меня зовут Дирк Джентли, если я потеряюсь, верните меня Тодду Бротцману», я бы так и сделал!

Дирк отшатнулся, словно Тодд его ударил.

– Ошейник?

Блять. Тодду хотелось дать самому себе в морду, желательно, посильнее. Вот последнее явно было лишним, но слова назад уже не возьмешь.

– Н-нет! Я не о том, я имел в виду, что я о тебе волнуюсь!

Дирк отступил на шаг.

– Потому что жизнь со мной – это череда безумных, опасных и пугающих катастроф, да?

– Я не это сказал…

Тодд сделал шаг вперед, но Дирк снова отступил.

– Мне надо побыть одному. Не ходи за мной.

Он развернулся и пошел к отелю, а Тодд смотрел ему в спину, смотрел, как яркая фиолетовая куртка исчезает за поворотом, и со всей дури ударил чужую машину кулаком, оставляя на ней заметную вмятину. Боль прошила пальцы и запястье, стало хоть немного легче. Блять, Аманда была на все сто права, какой же он мудак.


	6. Глава 5

Тодд устало стянул с себя жилет, который так и не снял – времени не было, и кинул его на заднее сиденье машины. Найдут, не переломятся забрать его отсюда. Он посмотрел на отель, все такой же помпезный, со сверкающими буквами на фасаде… вроде, внизу был бар. Хорошая порция алкоголя ему сейчас точно не повредит, и похеру, что с его болезнью алкоголь сочетается откровенно фигово, ему нужно расслабиться и перестать думать. И что разгар дня тоже поебать, тут бухают круглосуточно. Наверное. Людей со стаканами днем он точно видел. Но ему просто необходимо было перестать вспоминать, какими больными глазами на него смотрел Дирк, когда услышал про жучок, будто Тодд его предал. Хотя, почему будто? Тодд точно знал, насколько у Дирка болезненная тема личной свободы. И как-то не грело, что для Тодда болезненной темой была безопасность Дирка. Откровенно говеное чувство – быть кругом правым, и все равно оказаться в дерьме по уши.

– Пиво, светлое, пожалуйста. И запишите на счет моего номера.

Вот и плюсы реально дорогого отеля – улыбчивая девушка за стойкой даже не поинтересовалась, почему он выглядит таким побитым, да и Тодд не был в настроении для разговоров с барменшей. Он просто взял свое пиво и забрался в самый дальний угол, самый темный и безлюдный. Аманда бы сказала, что это – контрпродуктивно, любила она иногда выдавать что-нибудь эдакое, что сидеть в одиночестве и надираться (пусть сделать это при помощи пива и крайне непросто) – не самый лучший выход из ситуации. Но пошло оно все нахуй. Тодд был прав, и своей правотой он сделал Дирку очень-очень больно, так что пожинай теперь плоды своего триумфа.

Пиво оказалось отвратительно вкусным, а Тодду хотелось, вопреки логике, что-то максимально дерьмовое, как подавали в тех забегаловках, в которых они с группой выступали за саму возможность выступить. Там казалось, что пиво не просто разбавлено водой, а что оно выйдет из тебя ни капли не изменившись, ни цветом, ни составом. Вот это бы прекрасно подошло для его настроения. Но плохого пива, видимо, в Англию не завозили, так что пришлось «травиться» тем, что давали. Тодд допил стакан залпом, а потом подошел к стойке и взял у улыбчивой девушки еще один, она посмотрела сочувственно, но ничего не сказала. Охуеть, какой сервис.

Он снова забился в свой угол, мазохистски прокручивая в голове то, как смотрел на него Дирк во время их разговора, как яркое фиолетовое пятно его спины скрылось за поворотом, когда он запретил Тодду идти за ним. И то, насколько его хотелось остановить, схватить за руку, заставить выслушать, заставить понять. Тодд бы не поступил иначе, потому что в таком случае он бы, с большими шансами, потерял Дирка. Или нашел бы его раненым… или мертвым. Он запустил руку в волосы, зашипел, наткнувшись пальцами на все еще ноющую шишку и закрыл глаза. Интересно, так ли чувствовал себя тот полковник, о котором Дирк иногда упоминал, говоря о Черном Крыле? Тот, что пытался заботиться о Дирке и других детях там. Ну, по крайней мере, вроде как пытался. Тодд мало что знал, чтобы давать свою справедливую оценку. Было ли ему так же тяжело врать им в глаза каждый день? Тодд мог его понять, но больше мог понять Дирка. И он в любом случае был на стороне Дирка. Даже если сам Дирк так не считал. Тодд сжал в кулак руку, которой саданул по машине, на костяшках выступили капельки крови.

– Так тебе и надо, сам заслужил, мудоебище, – прошептал он, сжимая руку сильнее.

Его кулак накрыла чужая ладонь, и Тодд поднял взгляд.

– Не заслужил, – Дирк сел рядом и поставил на стол свой стакан с пивом.

***

Дирк был в ярости, он давно так сильно не злился, внутри клокотало и бурлило, поднимаясь пузырями по венам до самой макушки. Его даже посетило редкое желание что-нибудь разбить или испортить, чего с ним не было уже давно. Тодд! Следил за ним! Они же столько раз об этом говорили, он знал, как Дирк относится ко всякого рода поводкам и клеткам, и все же. Он подбросил ему жучок! Фу, даже само слово-то какое мерзкое, отвратительное, членистоногое. Дирк передернулся и прислонил карточку к замку двери.

Он с размаху сел на кровать, прямо на пульт от телека, и тот включил какой-то новостной канал, БиБиСи-ньюз, кажется, Дирк не прислушивался, его больше интересовали собственные переживания.

То, что Тодд был, в сущности, прав, никак не делало его поступок лучше или приемлемей. С таким же успехом он действительно мог надеть на Дирка ошейник с бляшкой… Дирк потер шею, от мысли о чем-то таком ему стало трудно дышать, захотелось тут же ослабить галстук, и его затошнило. Стены будто начали давить, перед глазами замелькали цветные пятна, взвились в голове злые голоса, твердящие: «Ты ошибся, снова, бесполезный, беспомощный, никому не нужный, неправильный. Тебя невозможно исправить, ты никому не поможешь, даже самому себе. Никто не захочет быть рядом с тобой».

Дирк часто задышал, хотелось крикнуть: «Это не правда! Я не бесполезный! Я могу помочь, я помогаю людям! И я не одинок, есть те, кто хочет быть рядом!» Тодд, например. Который повесил на него жучок, потому что так боялся его потерять, что решил соврать ему, лишь бы иметь возможность отследить глупого и недальновидного Дирка, если его похитят. Тодд знал, что Дирк сам на слежку не согласится ни за что, именно поэтому соврал. И выдал правду по первому же требованию. Не поводок, а радио-няня. Не менее унизительно, но… пожалуй, Дирк мог понять, почему Тодд так поступил.

Он с усилием потер лицо руками и постарался начать дышать нормально. Мерзкий голос в голове совсем затих, не осталось даже шепота, зато подключились стыд и вина. Дирк снова прокрутил перед мысленным взором их разговор. Он обвинил Тодда во вранье, и он был прав, Тодд действительно соврал ему. Ну так что, понравилось ли тебе быть правым, а Дирк? Какова твоя хваленая правота на вкус?

Стоило признать, что вкус был так себе – горько и солено, как те самые отвратительные вина и самоненависть, которые стояли в глазах Тодда, перед тем, как он отвернулся и ушел. Дирк поднял взгляд, бездумно глядя в экран. Там какой-то то ли политик, то ли бизнесмен разговаривал с чрезмерно серьезной журналисткой.

– Как вы относитесь к недавнему маршу в поддержку сообщества представителей ЛГБТ+?

– Знаете, я буду непопулярен в своем мнении, но все эти новые, нетрадиционные ценности, кажутся мне не тем путем, по которому стоит идти просвещенному обществу. Все эти люди… Они только смущают разум молодежи, отрывают их от семей, заменяют наши ценности своими искусственными идеалами. Я не призываю к насилию против них, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы молодые люди подумали, что для них дороже – минутное желание борьбы или семья. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы и эти люди подумали, идут ли он по верному пути.

На лацкане пиджака этого политико-бизнесмена сверкнула золотая собачья голова, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в камеру. Дирк отметил это, мимоходом, зацепившись за те слова, которые он сказал. У него в голове внезапно стало пусто и звонко, остались только эти слова: Что тебе дороже? Минутное желание? Злость? Или что-то другое?

Он встал и решительно вышел из номера. Он понятия не имел, где сейчас Тодд, он вообще уже мог быть на полпути обратно в Сиэтл (как бы нелепо это ни звучало, Дирк прекрасно понимал, что за это время, да по лондонским пробкам, Тодд бы даже до аэропорта не успел доехать), но Дирк был намерен догнать его, остановить его, поговорить с ним. И, наверное, если не извиниться, то хотя бы дать понять, что он чувствует себя виноватым. Ну или на худой конец, объяснить, что Тодду не нужно чувствовать виноватым себя.

Так что Дирк притоптывал, стоя у лифта, а потом и внутри лифта, пока тот спускался, и уже почти выбежал из отеля, но увидел краем глаза знакомую фигуру. К счастью и большому облегчению Дирка, догонять или искать Тодда не пришлось, он сидел в баре внизу, гипнотизируя взглядом запотевший бокал, и, если бы они с Тоддом жили в мультяшном мире, Дирк был уверен, что увидел бы черное облако вокруг, настолько очевидно Тодд погрузился в любимое свое занятие – ненавидеть себя. Дирк взял и себе пинту, как повод, в конце концов, будет странно, если Тодд будет сидеть и напиваться один, и подошел, а потом и подсел за столик.

***

Тодд подвинулся, давая Дирку место, и они некоторое время посидели так, в тишине.

– Они ничего тебе не…

– Как твоя…

Они начали одновременно и оба замолчали. Тодд кивнул, предлагая Дирку говорить первым.

– Как твоя голова? – Дирк сделал движение рукой, будто хотел погладить его по волосам, но будто в последний момент не решился.

– Гудит, но жить буду, – хмыкнул Тодд. – Они ничего тебе не сделали?

– Нет, ты пришел вовремя и спас меня, мой рыцарь в сверкающей футболке, – улыбнулся Дирк.

– На мне была рубашка, – Тодд криво улыбнулся, – и броник поверх нее.

– Ой, не придирайся, – махнул рукой Дирк, – ты понял, что я имел в виду. Все любят парней в белых футболках, любой в такой сразу выглядит героем боевика.

– У МакКлейна майка была, знаток кино, – усмехнулся Тодд, отпивая из своего стакана.

– Тебе лишь бы покритиковать, – надулся Дирк. – Мне нравятся парни в белых футболках, есть в этом что-то такое, – Дирк покрутил пальцами, будто пытаясь нащупать это «что-то такое».

– Мои футболки, значит, тебя уже не устраивают? Вернемся домой, я выгребу весь твой шкаф и верну все свои футболки до единой, – постановил Тодд, громко стукая донышком стакана о стол, так что даже сидящая рядом парочка оторвалась друг от друга и посмотрела на него, он криво улыбнулся в ответ, и они снова занялись тем, что пытались съесть друг другу лицо.

– Ну, Тодд, зачем ты так? – заныл Дирк, допивая свое пиво и поднимаясь, видимо, за еще одной порцией. – У меня в шкафу твоих футболок пара штук…

– Пара десятков. И мне принеси, – вдогонку ему крикнул Тодд.

Дирк на удивление быстро вернулся с еще двумя стаканами, на этот раз – чего-то темного. Тодд всегда больше был по светлому, но в чертовой Англии все шло наперекосяк, так что чем черт ни шутит. Он глотнул, было вкусно, спорить было бесполезно.

– Я не буду повторяться, я тебе это уже говорил, – ответил он на выжидающий взгляд Дирка.

– Да что ты понимаешь, это же Гиннесс, – произнес Дирк с придыханием.

– Тот, который из книги рекордов, что ли? – приподнял бровь Тодд.

– И это все, что ты знаешь о самом знаменитом английском стауте? – возмущению Дирка не было предела, зато он перестал выглядеть отстраненным, и Тодда это устраивало. Дирк ожил, снова выглядел… ну, Дирком. Взирающим на мир вокруг с энтузиазмом щеночка. Может, из-за этого в голове вертелись тупые фразочки про ошейники? Идиотские ассоциации.

– Тут написано: «сделано в Дублине», умник. И даже я знаю, что Дублин – в Ирландии, не той, которая ваша, а той, которая своя собственная.

Дирк фыркнул, но развивать тему не стал, вместо этого переключив свои внимание на ту самую парочку.

– Как думаешь, она – его любовница? Они встречаются в отеле, это дико подозрительно, любовники всегда встречаются в отелях, – Дирк вызывающе приподнял брови.

– Ага, учитывая, какие тут траходромы вместо кроватей, я бы не удивился, – хмыкнул Тодд.

– Трахо-дромы? – Дирк явно слышал такое впервые.

У него вообще был странный стиль общения, Тодд не знал, почему Дирк иногда использует придуманные слова, которых нет в языке, то ли просто из любви придумывать новые слова, то ли из-за странной ограниченности определенной области своего словарного запаса. Ну или просто Дирк привык к тому, что люди не понимали то, что он говорит (и что часто звучало совершенно безумно), и старался изобретать новые способы выразиться максимально конкретно. Это было бы очень печально.

– Ну да, знаешь, кровать, на которой хоть оргию устраивай, – Тодд мозгом-то понимал, что чувствовать неловкость, говоря о сексе с Дирком – это тупость, так как Дирк явно не придавал сексу большого значения и с легкостью его обсуждал, но все равно… Чувствовал неловкость, – можно хоть вчетвером кувыркаться, не упадете.

– Слышу в твоих словах опыт, – Дирк прищурился и улыбнулся, став похожим на Бернис, когда она видит особенно аппетитный кусочек мяса.

– Пф, нет, в таком отеле я бывал только когда работал в нем, – махнул рукой Тодд, – наша группа была не настолько знаменита.

– Уверен, ты преуменьшаешь. Я видел, как ты играешь, и наверняка за вами ездили толпы группис!

Дирк не совсем понимал музыку, которую играл Тодд, но ему нравилось смотреть как Тодд играет. И нравилось слушать, как Тодд говорит о музыке. Сам Дирк меломаном себя не назвал бы, но то, что Тодд влюблен в музыку, угадать было не сложно. Первое, что Тодд купил в новую квартиру, был не стол (они еще долго ели пиццу вообще без стола), а новая гитара. И Дирк знал, сколько стоят пластинки, которые собирал Тодд. И что он присматривается к новому синтезатору, и если им хорошо заплатят, то, может, даже купит его. Тодд говорил о музыке часто непонятно, находя в ней то, что Дирк не мог услышать, но говорил настолько увлеченно, что все равно было интересно. Аманда упоминала, что так Тодд говорит только о двух вещах в мире, но какая вторая, рассказывать отказалась, а Дирк пообещал себе, что все равно, рано или поздно, выяснит. А еще, когда Тодд играл, даже лучше, когда он импровизировал, он выглядел… Таким расслабленным, умиротворенным и счастливым, каким Дирк его больше почти никогда не видел. Дирк считал, что Тодду очень, очень идет гитара!

Тодд усмехнулся.

– Мило, что ты так думаешь, но до группис мы тоже не доросли.

И Тодд сделал большой глоток пива, чтобы освободить себя от необходимости говорить, и чуть не подавился, и все равно в итоге закашлялся. Дирк положил ему руку на спину и погладил, потому что где-то слышал, что подавившихся людей ни в коем случае нельзя бить по спине, а можно только гладить. Парочка снова недовольно посмотрела на них, Тодд нахмурился в ответ.

– Пошли в номер, кажется, я видел виски в минибаре, – иногда Дирк оказывался даже слишком догадливым, как сейчас он догадался, что Тодд уже перестал себя ненавидеть достаточно, чтобы больше не сидеть в темном углу, когда можно пойти в их удобный номер. А может это, в кои то веки, его интуиция срабатывала ему на пользу.

В минибаре, помимо виски, нашлись какие-то даже на вид дорогущие конфеты, которые Тодд торжественно достал в качестве закуски, прокомментировав, что пока за все платит Брайан, он не собирается ни в чем себе и Дирку отказывать. Дирк же упал спиной на кровать и попытался достать кончиками пальцев сразу до обоих ее краев.

– Ты был прав, это действительно огромная кровать. Траходром, да? – он резко сел, когда Тодд подал ему откупоренную миниатюрную бутылочку и открытую пачку конфет, которые оказались почти приторно сладкими, но с горьким на вкус виски сочетались почти идеально. В конце концов, ему давно было не восемнадцать, и организм не говорил спасибо за вискарь, выпитый на голодный желудок. После пива.

Дирк придирчиво изучил этикетку.

– Ладно, виски нормальный. Кэмпбелтаун… Я предпочитаю Хайленд, но тоже неплохо.

– Я не испугаюсь показаться дикарем, поэтому признаюсь, что для меня сейчас то, что ты сказал не имеет никакого смысла.

Тодд сел рядом с Дирком. Виски зашумел в висках. Нет, Тодд еще даже близко не подошел к опьянению, но мир стал будто мягче, подернут дымкой, будто края у всего закруглились, все вокруг стало не таким агрессивным. Это радовало.

– Это районы Шотландии, и односолодовый виски очень различается по вкусу в зависимости от района где его произвели…– Тодд не мог сдержать улыбку, и Дирк приподнял брови – Что?

– Ничего. Просто, знаешь, по тебе не скажешь, что ты знаток алкоголя.

– Это же Шотландская классика, Тодд. И ты многого обо мне не знаешь, – Дирк прищурился. – Знаешь, что такое «дирк»?

– Безотказно работающий детектор странных и хаотичных событий?

– Фу! Тодд, это грубо, –Дирк сделал глоток. – Это шотландский национальный кинжал. Между прочим, его до сих пор используют! По крайней мере, как часть церемониального наряда? Надеюсь, что только так.

– Так ты опасный?

Дирк самодовольно улыбнулся. Тодд не был пьян, ну, практически, он просто, наконец, расслабился после отвратительного начала дня и дал себе поверить, что Дирк был в порядке, он был тут, с ним все было окей, он сидел на кровати, не злился, не выглядел несчастным, шутил и ел конфеты. Тодд знал, что эта передышка, скорее всего, лишь глаз (ха-ха) бури, и она была так же недолговечна, но это не значило, что он не научился получать от минут спокойствия удовольствие.

– Еще какой!

Правда, виски закончился прискорбно быстро, а Дирк стремительно доел все конфеты. Они сидели рядом, Дирк касался бедра Тодда своим, он как раз перегнулся через Тодда, чтобы добраться до последней конфеты в коробке да так и завис, уставившись на Тодда, и тот повернулся к нему, чтобы сказать:

– Ты слишком близко, – Тодд старался не понижать голос, правда, не хватало только интимного шепота, но все равно вышло хрипловато. – Еще немного, и ты меня поцелуешь.

Тодд усмехнулся, показывая, что это, конечно же, шутка. Он имел в виду только «отодвинься», и ничего кроме этого. Дирк тоже улыбнулся, но по-другому, и от него пахло шоколадом. Вот почему от Тодда, он был уверен, разило пусть и неплохим, но алкоголем, а Дирк, хоть и пил вместе с ним, пах, как коробка шоколадных конфет?

– Даже если бы собирался, ты же все равно не позволишь.

Тодд фыркнул. Если Дирк решил взять его на слабо, то не на того нарвался. Тодд в молодости совершал гораздо более безумные поступки, чем не слишком трезвые поцелуи с лучшими друзьями. К тому же, все происходящее было просто шуткой, и Тодд не хотел ляпнуть что-то, что может Дирка снова расстроить или обидеть. Они ж только помирились.

– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь. К тому же, вдруг ты хреново целуешься?

Это была такая отвратительная пошлая банальность, что никто в целом мире не воспринял бы ее серьезно, очевидно же было, что Тодд шутит. Но Дирк нахмурился.

– Я почти уверен, что неплох в поцелуях.

Он не отодвинулся, и Тодд подумал, что отпихивать Дирка – грубо, и тот не заслужил такого обращения. Тодд подумал, что, возможно, стоит немного проучить Дирка, чтобы перестал лезть в чужое личное пространство по любому поводу.

– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь!

И он подался вперед, и то, что они сидели было огромным плюсом. К Дирку не надо было тянуться, а добраться до его губ оказалось невероятно легко. Тодд с силой сжал в кулаке собственную штанину, только чтобы не положить Дирку ладонь на затылок, не притянуть к себе, потому что это было бы уже совсем не пьяное баловство, потому что он дал возможность Дирку отступить в любой момент, когда он сам того захочет…

Дирк был на вкус, как шоколад. Потому что он жрал эти чертовы шоколадные конфеты, поэтому его губы были сладкими, и от него притягательно пахло дорогими сладостями. Тодд не уловил момент, когда Дирк ответил на поцелуй, и, окей, он, неплохо целовался, черт, где он научился так классно целоваться? Но Тодд прекрасно почувствовал тот момент, когда необходимо было остановиться. Можно сделать тысячу глупостей, особенно по пьяни. Можно угнать чужую тачку, разбить гитару, устроить групповушку прямо в гримерке, поцеловать лучшего друга… Но всегда нужно останавливаться пока это не стало «всерьез». Пока это не испортило все, пока Тодд не проебал все на свете, ох, блять…

Тодд отстранился и не смотрел на Дирка, потому что ему была нужна пара секунд для того, чтобы усмехнуться и решиться посмотреть другу в глаза.

– Окей, ты выиграл. Ты, и правда, классно целуешься. Можешь отсылать всех, кто тебе понравится, ко мне за рекомендациями.

Дирк рассмеялся и, наконец, отстранился, допивая свой виски одним глотком.

– Не недооценивай меня! Однажды я целовался с фейри!

– Средством для мытья посуды?

– Тодд, как можно не знать кельтскую мифологию?

Дирк смотрел так возмущенно, словно уже и думать забыл о произошедшем и его волновало только то, что кто-то может не разбираться в том, что там напридумывали древние кельты. Ну, конечно, забыл. Это же Дирк. Дирк определенно придает не слишком много значения тем темам, которые обычно вызывают неловкость у всех прочих людей. Дирк спокойно говорит о сексе, очень тактильный и, конечно, может шутливо поцеловать лучшего друга, просто чтобы доказать, что умеет целоваться. Тодд и сам не видел в пьяных поцелуях ничего такого, о чем стоило бы заморачиваться. Не самое безумное в их жизни и не самое тупое и неловкое, что делал Тодд. А Дирк, и правда, отлично целовался, кто бы мог подумать, страшно представить, чему еще его могли обучить английские феи.

Задуматься дальше Тодд не успел, потому что Дирк вдруг дернул его за рукав, указывая на экран что-то бухтящего телевизора. На экране бушевало пламя, под картинкой бегущей строкой сообщалось, что только что вспыхнул сильный пожар в штаб-квартире одного из сообществ по поддержке ЛГБТ+, ради этого включения даже прервали ту передачу, которая сейчас шла по каналу. Еще мгновение на экране показывали пожар, а потом переключились обратно на студию.

– Мистер Семек, не хотите ли вы как-то прокомментировать новость, которую нам только что передали наши коллеги? – журналистка с прищуром посмотрела на своего гостя. – Это ведь именно та организация, против работы которой вы выступаете, я не права?

– Мисс Смит, – человек, под изображением которого появилась табличка с надписью: «Адам Семек, меценат, руководитель фонда “Крепкая семья”», мягко улыбнулся, – уж не хотите ли вы обвинить меня в поджоге? Разве я бы опустился до такой низости? К тому же, я все это время был с вами, в студии. Думаю, просто мое желание невольно исполнилось, им теперь придется подумать о своих действиях.

– Желание, – прошептал Дирк, а потом развернулся к Тодду, взгляд его был уже абсолютно трезвым. – Тодд, я видел первую часть этой программы, перед тем, как… – Дирк замялся и отвел взгляд. – Перед тем, как спуститься к тебе. Так вот, и этот, хм, Адам Семек как раз произнес кое-что, очень похожее на то самое желание, как наш скоропостижно скончавшийся вор.

Тодд еще раз внимательно посмотрел на лощеного хмыря на экране, на лацкане его пиджака блестел ровно тот же значок, который он видел у людей на складе, где держали Дирка.

– Он из Детей Сета! – это они с Дирком выпалили вместе.

– Это не совпадение!

– Ни в коем случае! – Дирк вскочил и закружил по комнате, жажда сделать что-нибудь прямо сейчас била из него фонтаном.

– Но как мы его догоним? Опять будем весь день колесить по Лондону? – Дирк прикусил губу. – Если честно, в прошлый раз мне не особенно понравилось, мы каждый раз опаздывали, и вряд ли тут будет иначе, если мы правы, то он под защитой Глаза…

– Погоди, – Тодд еще раз присмотрелся к изображению. – Это прямое включение, он еще в студии. Если мы поторопимся, то сможем перехватить его на выходе! Вроде, он не особенно важная шишка, чтобы его охранял взвод телохранителей. Пошли, успеем еще!

И в этот раз Дирку пришлось поспевать за Тоддом, который буквально пулей вылетел из номера, позабыв уже и про кружащуюся голову, и про алкоголь в крови. Адреналин бурлил по венам, это был их реальный шанс перехватить Глаз и либо убедить этого Семека отдать им камень, либо отнять силой, если придется. Тодд был на взводе и готов на все.

Кроме того, что у лифта чуть не носом врежется в печально знакомого Шона, который именно в этот момент выходил на их этаже. Очередное «совпадение».

– О, а я как раз к вам. Мистер Ллигерд сказал мне присматривать за вами, ну и объяснить, что вообще происходит… – договорить он не успел, Тодд втолкнул его обратно в лифт, а Дирк залетел следом.

– Нет времени. Подвезешь нас, нам нужна твоя машина. Мы знаем, где Глаз, – Тодд отчаянно жал на кнопку первого этажа, Дирк улыбнулся немного ошарашенному Шону.

– Привет! На этот раз действительно приятно встретиться! И спасибо за спасение, это было очень… Вовремя. Но нам правда лучше поспешить, вы можете рассказать нам все, что хотели, по пути.

Шон, видимо, привычный к быстрой смене обстановки, кивнул.

– Хорошо, моя машина на стоянке.

Из лифта они вывалились, чуть не сбив с ног какую-то очень милую старушку, которая только шутливо посоветовала им вслед так не торопиться, если они не хотят быстро стать такими же старыми, как она. Машина Шона действительно оказалась на стоянке, а вот та, на которой приехали Тодд с Дирком, исчезла.

– Прости за вмятину, – поморщился Тодд, садясь на пассажирское место.

– Какую вмятину? – удивился Шон, пристегивая ремень. – А, не важно. Куда едем?

– Студия БиБиСи-ньюз! – выпалил Дирк с заднего сиденья, хватаясь рукой за спинку кресла Тодда. – Мы имеем все основания полагать, что тот, кто успел забрать Глаз до нас с вами сейчас находится там.

– Понял, – кивнул Шон и резко стартанул, так что Дирк даже откинулся обратно на спинку сиденья.

– Ого. Это… Неожиданно. Обычно мне так быстро не верят. Вы нравитесь мне.

– Дирк, пристегнись, – автоматом кинул за спину Тодд. – Так что ты хотел нам рассказать?

Шон хмыкнул, по навигатору смотря, как им лучше проехать, избегая пробок. Но Дирк не дал ему и рта раскрыть.

– Вы хотите рассказать нам о вашем волшебном амулете?

– Да... Это сложно. Не знаю, как начать.

У Дирка глаза загорелись, и Тодд не мог не посочувствовать несчастному чуваку, поскольку было очевидно, что сейчас Дирк начнет творить свою магию. Дирка аж потряхивало от волнения, он всегда так выглядел, когда Вселенная, наконец, давала ему в руки все необходимые ниточки, и перемешанный пазл из случайностей, наконец, складывался в единую картину, где все связано.

– Начните с того, что вы давно знали о волшебных силах артефакта, Глаза Гора, маленького каменного жука с иероглифом. Был древний орден, или тайное сообщество, который стал современной тайной организацией, которая называется «Стража Фараона» или что-то в этом роде, – на этом моменте Шон удивленно глянул в зеркало заднего вида, а Тодд про себя ухмыльнулся. Дирк, вел себя, как всегда, тыча пальцем в небо и попадая прямиком в луну, но восхищало это каждый раз. – Вы, вероятно, охраняете артефакты, а ваш интерес к древностям прикрывается, в том числе, незаметной антикварной лавкой… и разветвленной сетью агентов по всему миру!

– Стоп, как ты...

Тодд вздохнул.

– И почему это всегда огромная сеть?

Дирк хмыкнул.

– Большая сила требует большой, – Тодд почти затаил дыхание, но Дирк, как всегда, его обломал, в своих познаниях в поп культуре он был невероятно хаотичен, – финансовой структуры и больших вливаний. Так вот, вы следили за раскопками с самого начала, и, когда предполагаемый артефакт был найден, перехватили его и отправили в Лондон, себе. Подозреваю, что агента так и не нашли, мне жаль, скорее всего, его убили Дети Сета. Соболезную.

– Мы так и предполагали…

Тодду хотелось шикнуть, чтоб не перебивал.

– Но вот беда! Артефакт похищают! Причем так нагло! Я думаю, наш вор не захотел расставаться с чем-то столь ценным за условленную сумму. Мое знакомство с Детьми Сета оставило о них крайне неприятное впечатление, так что, думаю, они сразу выдали своим поведение, скорее всего, весьма грубым, что похищенное не безделушка, и вор попытался заломить цену. Желание необходимо сформулировать вслух, и, наверное, он, не знаю, решил помолиться? Что-то вроде "хотелось бы мне уйти живым!" И, вот чудо, его отпускают!

Тодд только покачал головой. Дирк в такие моменты просто светился, залюбуешься. Вот ради таких моментов Дирк и был готов лезть под пули. Врал он все, когда говорил, что ему это не нравится. Да и Тодд был не лучше, раз был готов нырять за Дирком в любую кроличью нору.

– Пара экспериментов, не угрожающих жизни, и он понимает, что может все, нужно только проговорить Вселенной свое желание! Но... Он ошибается. Волшебные силы подходят к концу, и, поскольку он не особо скрывался, на него выходит наша цель, причем обгоняет вас совсем немного, убивает парня и забирает артефакт. А мы с вами знакомимся над выпотрошенным трупом. И все было бы просто, если бы агент передал Глаз своей организации! Но как отказаться от всесилья, когда можешь сам изменить мир? Он сдает мое имя своим боссам, чтобы они думали, что Глаз у нас, и сосредоточились на мне, а сам активирует артефакт и играет в бога!

Дирк весь засиял и под конец речи захлопал в ладоши.

– Я раскрыл дело!

Тодду захотелось дать ему конфету, за то, что Дирк – такой молодец. Но конфеты Джентли уже получил, так что вместо этого он сказал:

– Не совсем. Глаз у «плохих ребят», а нас наняли его найти.

Дирк виновато улыбнулся. Тодд не увидел, но услышал по его тону.

– Ну, за исключением этого момента. И к тому же, сейчас мы это исправим, если верить навигатору, нам осталось ехать… меньше двух минут.

Студия оказалась достаточно близко к их отелю, и Тодд бы сказал, что им повезло, но он знал, что так это не работает. Это не везение, это Вселенная, наконец, закрутила все так, чтобы они оказались в нужном месте и в нужное время. Удивительно, но в этот раз они даже сами стремились попасть именно сюда.

– Я подожду вас в машине, он может знать меня в лицо и откажется говорить, если будет думать, что вы работаете на нас, – Шон криво ухмыльнулся.

– Я уже сам начинаю думать, что это так и есть, – хмыкнул Тодд, выбираясь из машины. – Только вы нам не платите.

Они с Дирком заспешили ко входу в студию. Понятно, что пробиваться внутрь было заведомо проигрышной идеей, так что они решили подождать его на улице. В конце концов, если они о чем-то договорятся, в чем, если уж по-чесноку, Тодд был сильно не уверен, всегда можно будет найти более тихое место, где можно продолжить разговор. И снова, Тодд почувствовал, как на место встала очередная деталька, когда увидел, как мистер Семек выходит из студии ровно в тот момент, как они были в двух шагах от нее.

– Вон он, – буркнул Тодд, – поспешим.

– Мистер Семек! Нам надо с вами поговорить, – крикнул Дирк, и это, как ни удивительно, сработало.

– Джентльмены? У вас ко мне какой-то вопрос? – Адам Семек совершенно не выглядел обеспокоенным или удивленным, и это Тодду сразу не понравилось.

– Мы знаем, что у вас есть кое-что, что нам очень нужно. И мы были бы вам крайне благодарны, если бы смогли прийти с вами к обоюдному согласию, – пока Дирк говорил, Тодд мысленно подсчитал, каков шанс, что Брайан Лихт согласится на то, чтобы выложить за свою же «посылку» кругленькую сумму. По всему выходило, что шансов много. Охуенно много.

– Боюсь, нет ничего такого, что вы могли бы мне предложить, что перевесило бы для меня ценность нам всем известной вещи, – Семек развернулся, уже готовый уходить.

– Мы знаем, что Глазу у вас. Мы можем рассказать об этом вашим боссам, – Дирк сказал это так, будто оно само собой разумелось. Конечно, он блефовал, но Тодд надеялся, что прозвучало это достаточно уверенно. – И еще мы прекрасно знаем, что этот артефакт опасен и не приносит удачи своим владельцам.

– Мистер Джентли... – Семек прищурился. – Вы же понимаете, что ничего не можете мне сделать? Я – практически бог! Одного моего слова будет достаточно, чтобы вы исчезли...

Тодду не понравилось, как этот говнюк смотрит на Дирка, и он сделал шаг вперед, загораживая его собой. Его начала дико раздражать всеобщая манера тыкать им с Дирком «мистерами» и обращаться по фамилии. Они _не_ договорятся, это понятно. Да и какой дебил отдал бы всемогущество за деньги, а? И зачем он в этот раз послушал Дирка? А. Да. Интуиция.

– Слушай сюда, мудак, я понятия не имею, что ты о себе возомнил, но игры в бога никогда не заканчивались хорошо, и предыдущему «богу» его могущество не помогло! Не боишься, что последуешь за ним? Может, тебя еще можно спасти, самодовольный ты козел!

– Мистер Бротцман... Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы очень грубы? Не хотелось бы....

Тодд почуял опасность. Он почуял ее в том, как этот лощеный говнюк оглядывался, явно осознавая, что они посреди толпы. Почуял ее в том, как до боли сжались пальцы Дирка на его плече...

– Тодд, уходим, пожалуйста, сейчас...

Дирк заговорил одновременно с этим говнюком.

– Я хотел бы, чтоб вы умерли этой ночью, мистер Бротцман.

Дирк сзади издал какой-то странный, сдавленный звук, словно его ударили в живот, а Тодд несколько секунд не мог понять, что услышал. А когда понял...

– Ты только что убил меня, мразь! – Тодд сжал кулаки, но в этот момент Дирк почти повис на нем.

– Нет! Нет-нет-нет, уйдем, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Тодд!

Этот говнюк поморщился так, словно увидел сдохшее неделю назад животное.

– У вас будет время попрощаться и подумать над тем насколько разумно идти против бога, – и Семек почти мгновенно растворился в толпе.


	7. Глава 6

Тодд остался стоять на месте, чувствуя руки Дирка на своих плечах. Он слышал, что Дирк ему что-то говорит, но не мог разобрать, что именно. Взгляд просто отказывался на чем-то фокусироваться, и он смотрел перед собой, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Голос Дирка был как через вату. Осознавать совсем не получалось. Наверно так чувствую себя те, кто слышит вежливо-отстраненное «у вас неоперабельная опухоль» или что-то вроде того? Ты еще жив, но фактически ты труп. Мозг пытается осознать эту мысль и может отреагировать только паникой, от которой колет сердце, все звуки отдаляются, становятся приглушенными и незначительными, зрение, наоборот, кажется слишком четким, цвета всего окружающего мира – слишком контрастными. Его чуть-чуть подташнивало, и Тодд мог физически ощутить, как бледнеет – от головы словно отлила вся кровь, и она начала кружиться сильнее. Тодд отстраненно подумал, что сейчас самое время словить приступ, а он проебал свои таблетки еще во время похищения, да так и не озаботился новыми, не было времени. Интересно, а когда наступает ночь по мнению Вселенной? С наступлением темноты? Сколько у него осталось? Тодд полез в карман за телефоном, загоревшийся экран выдал ему неутешительные половину пятого. Когда темнеет в Лондоне в середине июня? У него что-то около пяти часов? Внезапно головокружение усилилось, и Дирку пришлось подхватить его под локоть, потому что Тодд оступился. Тодд постарался закрыть глаза и дышать размерено, приступ щелкал зубами у него над ухом, а весь мир сдвинулся и поплыл, вдох-выдох, у него нет времени на приступы, у него осталось очень, очень, блять, мало времени.

– Тодд, пойдем, скорее, нам надо обратно, к мистеру Ллигерду, он должен что-нибудь знать, – Дирк почти потащил его к машине, пока Тодд кивал головой, как кукла на веревочке, не так-то просто за пять минут смириться со смертным приговором, погоди, Дирк, дай мне еще минут десять, и я буду в норме. – Мы ничего не можем ему сделать, нужно найти другой способ!

Дирк впихнул Тодда на заднее сиденье и сел рядом, Шон оглянулся на них и мгновенно нахмурился. Наверное, они выглядели неважно. Дирк точно, он был весь белый, и у него слезы стояли в глазах. А Тодд никак не мог придумать, как его утешить. Наверное, глупо было бы сейчас выдать что-то вроде: «Хэй, все окей, не психуй», да? Потому что нихуя не окей.

– Что случилось?

– Этот… этот чертов говнюк... он… – голос Дирка дрожал, он сам понимал, что сейчас был на грани истерики, ему не удавалось совладать с руками, и он вцепился в собственные колени до побелевших костяшек.

– Он пожелал мне смерти этой ночью. Прямым текстом, – голос Тодда был глухой, будто он говорил из дубовой бочки, и от этого голоса Дирку стало еще хуже, внутри что-то оборвалось, сердце слишком сильно стучало о ребра.

– Оу, – на лице Шона сразу появилось это отвратительное сочувственное выражение, как у всех, кто узнавал о болезни Тодда, например, будто уже ничего не исправить. Тодд искренне ненавидел это. Блять, Фара будет винить себя, хотя она ни в чем не виновата. Стоит сказать Фаре? Что это изменит?

– Нам нужно в магазин, – выпалил Дирк, все еще отчаянно, – я уверен, что этот ваш мистер Ллигерд знает о Глазе больше, чем хочет говорить, я уверен, что мы можем придумать что-нибудь, найти какой-нибудь выход.

На последнем слове у Дирка перехватило горло, и он почувствовал, что Тодд положил ладонь поверх его сжатых пальцев. Ладонь Тодда была удивительно теплая, а руки самого Дирка – совсем холодные, он был будто замерзший внутри, будто его телу хватало энергии только для того, чтобы сердце не переставало биться.

– Дирк, – Дирк не мог понять, как Тодду удаётся быть таким спокойным, будто не его только что проклял какой-то очередной сраный черный маг. – Успокойся.

Дирк резко мотнул головой, но ничего не сказал. Оказывается, они уже ехали, а он и не заметил. Тодд продолжал держать его за руку, в какой-то момент заставив разжать пальцы и переплел их со своими. Почему Тодд утешал его? Это не Дирк стоял одной ногой в могиле, это не ему грозила смертельная опасность.

– Кстати, я свои таблетки просрал, – буднично сказал Тодд, смотря в окно на проплывающие мимо дома. Как будто это сейчас было самое важное.

– У меня есть запасные, – эхом отозвался Дирк.

Тодд повернулся к нему, и в этот момент Дирк увидел, что да, ему было страшно. Он пытался казаться спокойным, но ему было действительно страшно. И почему-то от этого Дирк успокоился, разжал пальцы второй руки и положил ее на колено.

– Конечно, разве могло быть иначе, – Тодд приподнял уголок губ.

– Мы придумаем что-нибудь, – теперь Дирк слегка пожал руку Тодда, будто подкрепляя свои слова.

– Угу, – ответил Тодд и снова обернулся к окну.

По дороге он, все же, немного отмер и погуглил закат. Примерно полдесятого, вряд ли древние египетские боги пользовались такими понятиями, как астрономические сумерки. Итого, у него осталось всего около четырех часов. Не густо. Но он сказал «ночью», ночь понятие растяжимое… Какой насыщенный у него выдался последний день жизни. Успел получить по голове, побывать в перестрелке, спасти лучшего друга, поссориться с лучшим другом, выпить с лучшим другом, поцеловать лучшего друга… С Дирком и короткая жизнь – за десять. Три месяца за три года. Но умирать все равно совсем не хотелось.

Дирк все пытался придумать способ.

– Может, если попросить Френсиса?.. В своем мире он же может абсолютно все! И он точно нам не откажет! Надо только придумать как с ним связаться…

Тодд вздохнул.

– Дирк, у нас нет времени, до Америки лететь девять часов.

– Но можно позвонить Шерлоку и Тине, попросить их…

Тодд скептично посмотрел на Дирка, и тот сник.

– Ты прав. Легче разобраться прямо здесь и сейчас.

Дирк взялся за телефон, и Тодд подозрительно спросил:

– Кому это ты звонишь?

– Фаре, конечно!

Тодд выхватил телефон прямо из рук Дирка и нажал «отбой» уже набранному номеру.

– Не вздумай! Она ничего не сможет сделать, но представляешь, как распсихуется!

Дирк пристально посмотрел на Тодда и хотел очень, очень много сказать. Например, что Тодду не надо врать своим друзьям, даже ради их блага, а еще, что Тодду не надо быть одному в этот момент, но, если Тодд хочет, то тем, кто будет рядом будет именно Дирк, и если Тодд хочет, то Дирк потом будет отчитываться перед Фарой за… Дирку не хотелось додумывать, и он спрятал телефон.

– Ладно… Как скажешь.

В антикварной лавке их ждали. Мистер Ллигерд провел их в подсобку и усадил за столик, разливая чай. Дирк вкратце пересказал последние события. Хозяин лавки удрученно покачал головой.

– Значит, Глаз у одного из Детей Сета… Это очень плохо.

Тодд не смог сдержать ядовитого сарказма, но он был не в настроении для расшаркиваний.

– Мы заметили.

– Приношу свои соболезнования, мне, правда, очень жаль, что так получилось. Мы хотели привлечь вас к поискам Глаза, как только вы оказались связаны с делом, и мы узнали, кто вы такие, но, поверьте, мы не хотели, чтоб кто-то пострадал.

– Зачем мы вам? – Тодду не нравилось, что о нем говорят уже почти в прошедшем времени. Он был все еще тут.

– Ну, как же… Ведь помимо «детективное» на нашей табличке есть еще слово «холистическое»! А значит, мы были лучшими кандидатами для поисков.

– А еще на той же табличке есть слово «сомнительный». Но ладно, скажите нам, что мы не знаем о «Глазе Гора»? Вы точно знаете, почему умер вор, хотя он активировал артефакт. А значит, владелец артефакта не такой уж и бессмертный.

Мистер Ллигерд помешал ложечкой сахар в чае, и Тодд почувствовал, что начинает злиться. У него, как бы, тут часики тикали.

– Можно побыстрее?

– Ваши манеры и при первом знакомстве оставляли желать лучшего, Тодд, но я понимаю вашу торопливость.

– Панк в юности – панк навсегда.

Тодд подумал, что его жизнь для этих ребят, в общем-то, мало что значит, разменная монета, жаль, но ничего не поделаешь. Немного жутко было от того, что они с Дирком были в чем-то на них похожи. Вокруг них тоже умирало много людей, и они не придавали этому должного значения. Вселенная все-таки справедлива, но у нее фиговое чувство юмора.

– Вы узнали почти все, что знаем мы. За мелкими, сейчас уже неважными, деталями, вроде того, где именно тысячелетиями хранился Глаз, пока его не нашли. Так что перейду сразу к ответу на ваш вопрос. Глаз Гора даровался фараонам, он… Обладает божественной силой, конечно же, и давал тому, кому божествами назначалось править, эту силу, но… С ограничениями. Любое желание будет исполнено, только… Это не магия, понимаете? Стечение случайностей…

Дирк тихо произнес так, чтобы его услышал только Тодд:

– Поломка Вселенной…

– Но желание исполнится. Если проговорить его вслух. Насколько я понял, никаких ограничений, вроде того, что необходимо говорить на древнеегипетском, нет, иначе у нас не было бы проблем. Мы обязаны были спрятать артефакт, сразу после того, как он был найден, но… Очевидно, мы не единственные, кто ищет его.

– Однако, у этой силы есть ограничения?.. Вор, например, умер, значит какие-то ограничения должны быть...

– Нет.

– Нет?!

– Нет, если в ваших жилах течет кровь фараонов. Такой был закон, – хозяин магазинчика вздохнул, – но все потомки фараонов мертвы, и достойного претендента на эту силу больше нет. А если вы не потомок властителей Египта, то сила будет длиться один день, и после покинет вас. А вы умрете, поскольку такова расплата за то, что недостойный покусился на силу бога.

– То есть, нашему общему знакомому осталось жить… Сколько? Один день – это двадцать четыре часа? Двенадцать часов?

Мистер Ллигерд печально улыбнулся.

– Он не осознал эту иронию, но один день – это один день. Он умрет после заката солнца.

Тодд не смог сдержаться, он, правда, пытался, момент был такой серьезный и пафосный, но у него все же вырвался смешок, однако, мистер Ллигерд посмотрел на него без обиды.

– Я говорил, это иронично.

– Да уж…

– И, простите, я больше ничем не могу вам помочь. Все остальное вы уже узнали без меня. До заката к нему подходить бесполезно и опасно, мы будем выжидать, чтобы забрать Глаз.

– Нет! – Дирк умоляюще посмотрел на него. – Нет, ну должен быть же какой-то способ все остановить! Какое-то… Заклинание? Что угодно!

– Простите, но мне этот способ неизвестен.

Тодд откинулся на кресло, оно было мягкое, а подголовник – удобный, что удивительно, учитывая его рост, обычно ему было неудобно в таких помпезных креслах. Надо же, а он стал ценить простые радости жизни, когда этой жизни осталось несколько часов. Тодд вытащил телефон, завел обратный отсчет. Интересно, от чего он умрет? Его машина собьет, или он сдохнет от какого-то особенно противного и неподдающегося таблеткам приступа? Или повезет, и это будет что-нибудь не такое болезненное? Ага, повезет, конечно. Тодд с трудом выбрался из глубокого и мягкого кресла и пошел к двери.

– Ты куда? – Дирк вскочил за ним, но Тодд помахал на него рукой.

– Все ок. Я… Выйду на секунду. Сейчас вернусь. Мне… Мне надо позвонить Аманде.

Дирк снова посмотрел на него тем отчаянным взглядом, но кивнул.

– Да… Да, конечно.

Тодд на улице подозрительно посмотрел на небо. Определенно, был уже далеко не полдень, но еще и не сумерки. Еще было немного времени. Он пожалел, что бросил курить, и теперь у него не было с собой сигарет, можно было бы успокоиться и немного отсрочить звонок. Если он еще мог быть такой мразью, чтоб не попрощаться с Фарой, потому что она совершит какую-нибудь вредящую себе глупость, она сразу раскусит, что все не так, то не позвонить Аманде… Аманда такого не заслужила, он не мог так с ней поступить. Тодд выбрал номер и нажал «вызов», не давая себе времени передумать.

– Привет, лузер!

Удивительно, но на этот раз в трубке никто не орал – ни музыка, ни голоса. Вселенная решила, что ему стоит попрощаться с сестренкой без фонового шума? Это было очень мило с ее стороны.

– Привет, Аманда. Как ты?

Она сразу начала что-то подозревать, и Тодд подумал, каким таким образом он надеялся обмануть Аманду и прикинуться, что просто звонит поболтать? Это Аманду-то? Она была спецом по его вранью, плюс – ведьма. Шансов не было изначально. Ее голос сразу потерял все дурашливые нотки.

– У меня все хорошо. По крайней мере, я так думала. У тебя что-то случилось? Ты звучишь… Ты давно так не звучал. Вы с Дирком поругались?

Тодд хмыкнул.

– Да, утром. Точнее днем. Но уже помирились.

– Это хорошо… Вам обоим хреново, когда вы ругаетесь.

Тодду просто физически было больно от невозможности затянуться и заполнить паузу в разговоре.

– Ты обещал не врать мне, помнишь? Я твое вранье теперь за милю чую.

Тодд вздохнул.

– Да, я в курсе. Слушай… Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Теперь голос Аманды звучал напряженно. И она даже не обзывалась. Очень, очень плохой признак.

– Тодд? Братишка, я… Слушай, я уже давно не злюсь, ты же в курсе, и я тоже тебя люблю, что случилось?

– С нашим новым делом… Ну, оно вышло опасней, чем нам казалось по началу… Я… С-слушай… – сказать это оказалось гораздо труднее, чем он думал, – слушай, если со мной что-то случится, я просто хотел…

– Ты что, прощаешься?!

Тодд снова хмыкнул. Но в общем и целом был же шанс что они что-то придумают, так?

– Не совсем. Я на всякий. Ночь может выдаться… В общем, я рад, что у тебя все в порядке. И давно хотел сказать, что горжусь тобой. Ты стала… Я не заметил, как ты повзрослела. И стала… Очень крутой. Правда. Ты – самая крутанская сестра на свете.

Аманда молчала, и это тянулось очень долго, а потом спросила:

– Я или ребята… Мы можем чем-то помочь?

Тодд покачал головой и вспомнил, что она этого не видит.

– Нет, вряд ли.

– Тогда… Будь осторожен. Я не хочу звонить родителям в ближайшее время.

– Я… Постараюсь. Правда. Пока.

Тодд отключился прежде, чем Аманда успела сказать еще что-то, из-за чего он бы уже не смог так храбриться. Ох, он бы сейчас с радостью не только закурил, но и выпил.

– Мы придумаем что-нибудь, – Дирк, конечно же, не послушал Тодда и пошел за ним, и теперь стоял у него за спиной. Это было предсказуемо, но все равно заставляло вздрагивать от неожиданности.

– Можем продумать, как я проведу свой последний день. Вернее, – Тодд еще раз глянул на телефон, тот показал чуть за пять часов вечера, и прошедшие полчаса показались невосполнимой утратой, хотя почему показались...? – у меня что-то около четырех часов, может, чуть больше. Можно придумать насыщенную программу…

– Перестань, – прервал его Дирк, – хватит, Тодд. Мы найдем способ, сдаваться – не выход.

– Да, я помню, – усмехнулся Тодд, – ты мне это уже говорил. Я не сдаюсь, я просто пытаюсь… смириться. Знаешь, пролететь пять стадий принятия как можно более безболезненно.

– Не надо, – Дирк сжал руки в кулаки. – Мы… мы поедем к доктору Пракаш, она же специализируется на Египте, она должна что-нибудь знать про этот Глаз…

– Дирк, что она нам расскажет, чего не знает Википедия или вон, – Тодд мотнул головой в сторону магазина, у которого они по-прежнему стояли, – наши новые знакомые?

– Что-то?

– Интуиция? – Тодд не скрывал своего мрачного скепсиса.

– Да! Нет… Но это хоть… что-то, – Дирк выглядел так, будто сейчас на кусочки развалится, и Тодд подумал, что, в сущности, он теряет? Помимо времени. Зато есть шанс что Дирк не рехнётся за это время. Ну и Дирк… Его энтузиазм отвлекал.

– Хорошо, поедем в музей, если ты так хочешь.

– Я могу вас подвезти, – голос Шона заставил Тодда вздрогнуть.

– Вы, что, все решили подслушать мой разговор с сестрой, что ли? – Тодд не знал, ему ругаться или смеяться, хотя к абсурду в жизни давно пора было привыкнуть.

– Я только что вышел, просто услышал, что вы собираетесь уезжать, а это – меньшее, что я могу сделать, вы же пытались нам помочь… – Шон действительно выглядел виноватым. Наверное, он и правда был хорошим паренем.

Тодд пожал плечами. Ему, в сущности, было все равно, а в метро было не слишком уютно, и Тодд решил, что может позволить себе немного комфорта… напоследок. В последний путь, так сказать. Ха-ха, он становился просто мастером мрачного юмора.

– Тогда поспешим, – хлопнул в ладоши Дирк, в его голосе слышался нездоровый энтузиазм.

В машине Тодд сел рядом с Дирком, на заднее сиденье, потому что Дирк, казалось, боялся слишком надолго потерять его из виду, будто если он это сделает, Тодд тут же исчезнет. И Дирк оказался совсем не против, когда Тодд снова взял его за руку, наоборот, сам схватился так, будто рука Тодда сейчас была единственным, что могло его удержать в здравом рассудке. Тодду было даже страшно подумать, что сейчас творится у Дирка в душе, и странным образом бояться не за себя было проще, привычней, как он всегда боялся за Аманду, даже когда в его жизни происходил полный и непроходимый пиздец. Просто ему не хотелось, чтобы Дирк чувствовал себя хреново из-за него.

Когда они подъехали к громаде музея, Тодд автоматически посмотрел на экран телефона.

– Три с половиной часа, – произнес Тодд и увидел, как Дирк поморщился.

– Пошли скорее, – Дирк выбрался из машины первым. – Шон, спасибо, что подбросили.

Дирк быстро направился к главному входу, где была небольшая очередь. Тодд поспешил за ним, как обычно.

– Давай на этот раз хотя бы погуляем внутри? – Тодду пришлось ухватить Дирка за край рукава, чтобы заставить идти с собой одним темпом. – А то ты так мне его нахваливал, но в прошлый раз я увидел только главный холл.

– У нас нет на это времени, Тодд, – Дирк выглядел слегка раздраженным тем, что не может просто обогнуть очередь и встать первым.

– Дирк, – Тодд еще раз дернул его за рукав, заставляя посмотреть на себя, – скорее всего, она не скажет нам ничего полезного, а я бы хотел в такой день получить хоть немного приятных эмоций.

Дирк замер, а потом кивнул.

– Ладно, конечно, все, что ты хочешь.

И они простояли очередь, как законопослушные посетители, и только уже на пути к египетскому залу Тодд додумался спросить:

– Ты хоть уверен, что она на месте? Вдруг, мы зря приехали, и у нее выходной или еще что?

– Я позвонил ей, пока ты говорил с Амандой, она на месте, – ответил Дирк, – и будет ждать нас как раз… – он махнул рукой, и Тодд увидел Амалу в новой крутой футболке, на этот раз с чем-то абстрактным, – сейчас. Добрый день, Амала.

– Добрый день, джентльмены, у вас есть еще какие-то вопросы ко мне? Мы так и не смогли найти посылку, я еще раз связалась с Брайаном, предложила ему приехать и посмотреть на другие находки, с которыми мы можем безболезненно расстаться, но он все еще не согласен…

– И да, и нет. Амала, мы хотели бы спросить у вас не о том самом Глазе Гора, который был утерян, а о легенде, связанной с самим понятием, может… Есть ли какие-то интересные факты, которые вы могли бы нам поведать?

– Если это вам поможет, – задумчиво протянула Амала, – могу сказать, что это символ власти фараона, но также – символ возрождения, исцеления и защиты. И самопожертвования.

– Самопожертвования? – переспросил Тодд.

– Да. Полагаю, потому что Гор пожертвовал свой глаз, чтобы возродить своего отца, – она хмыкнула. – Помогло это не слишком хорошо, Осирис все равно остался в загробном мире. Египетские мифы достаточно обширная и запутанная тема, надо сказать, так вот, за полчаса, я не смогу рассказать вам все.

– А есть ли в этом мифе еще какие-то странные детали? – Дирк, казалось, цеплялся за последнюю соломинку.

– Мы с вами говорим о мифах, где у людей головы животных, – фыркнула Амала, – куда уж страннее? Хотя, знаете, по одной из версий Гор не просто пожертвовал свой глаз отцу, а скормил его ему в надежде исцелить. Но, как я уже сказала, помогло это лишь отчасти.

– И это… все? – Дирк разочарованно поник.

– Ну, в общем и целом, да. А так, глаза всегда были связаны с божествами, глаз Гора – не исключение. В том числе такой знак должен был защищать от сглаза и приносить своему обладателю удачу, именно поэтому египетские мореплаватели рисовали глаза на боках своих судов, надеясь, что этот знак убережет их от штормов и скал по пути, – Амала обеспокоенно посмотрела на Дирка. – Я вас чем-то расстроила? Это было важно для вашего дела?

– Для дела, да, – вместо Дирка ответил Тодд, – не беспокойтесь. Не будем вас больше задерживать.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Амала. – До свидания. Надеюсь, хоть немного вам помогла.

И она ушла, еще раз обернувшись, перед тем, как окончательно скрыться за одной из служебных дверей.

– Тодд… Я не знаю… Я не представляю, что делать дальше, я… – Дирк замолчал.

Люди обтекали их с обеих сторон, но Тодд не обращал на них внимания. Ему казалось, что это не над ним висит злой рок, а наоборот – над Дирком. Нет, Тодд не смирился с собственной гибелью, хер смиришься с таким, тем более всего-то за пару часов. Скорее, он никак не мог в это до конца поверить, тем более, от слов какого-то поехавшего мегаломаньяка.

– Пойдем, Дирк, прогуляемся? – Тодд решительно повел Дирка вперед, по залу.

На них со всех сторон смотрели пустые каменные глаза статуй, и, наверное, в другой момент Тодд бы действительно мог восхититься совершенно незнакомой ему культурой, но сейчас она скорее вызывала раздражение. Дирк шел за ним без энтузиазма, даже не смотря по сторонам, как будто его покинули разом все силы. Они вышли из музея и Тодд подвел их к одной из скамеек, которые стояли на лужайке рядом, усадил на нее Дирка и сел сам. И именно в этот момент его будто накрыло осознанием, затрясло так, что он обхватил себя руками, будто от холода. Дирк встрепенулся и положил руку ему на плечо, рука была теплая.

– Тодд, что? Приступ?

– Н-нет, – сказал Тодд, стуча зубами, так что прозвучало неубедительно. – Просто… Знаешь, я тут понял, что не хочу умирать, что это очень хуевая перспектива. Просто жаль.

Он прикрыл глаза и прислушался к себе.

– Знаешь, и таблетки, на всякий случай, дай.

Дирк порылся по карманам на нашел баночку-близняшку той, потерянной. Огляделся в поисках воды, но Тодд только махнул рукой и проглотил не запивая. Тратить время на поиск ларька не хотелось.

Дирк выглядел потеряно, он редко сомневался в том, что делает, но иногда, как в деле Френсиса, его накрывало, и он словно потухал. Выключался. Куда-то девалась вся его, казалось, бесконечная энергия, и смотреть на это было больно. Дирк вдруг вздохнул и поник, уткнувшись Тодду в плечо, и Тодд был почти уверен, что он плачет. А еще что ему дико неудобно. Захотелось сделать что-то… Он поднял руку и погладил Дирка по спине, как делал, когда ревела Аманда, еще совсем ребенком. Что-то их расследование складывалось откровенно дерьмово.

Они посидели так некоторое время, а потом Тодд вынул телефон, чтобы свериться со временем.

– Два с половиной часа, – произнес он.

– Обратный отсчет не помогает, Тодд, – немного в нос ответил Дирк, все еще не выпрямляясь.

– Ну, извини, я делаю это не потому, что мне это приятно, – хмыкнул Тодд.

Дирк промолчал, а потом, все же, выпрямился и серьезно посмотрел на Тодда.

– Мы можем еще раз поговорить с этим Семеком, – его глаза внезапно разгорелись новой надеждой, – я бы мог попросить его отменить желание, я бы…

– Дирк, я не думаю, что это сработает, правда. Он показался мне непроходимым мудаком.

– Тодд, но ты не можешь просто сдаться! Мы не можем сдаться! Я не могу… Я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось вот так… Я не… – Дирк сбился и закусил губу.

Тодд вздохнул, еще раз посмотрел на часы, которые равнодушно указывали, как мало времени ему, предположительно, осталось.

– Хорошо. В конце концов, что мы теряем. Но ты должен быть осторожней. Не хотелось бы знаешь, «умереть в один день».

Дирк просиял и уже был готов сорваться с места, но Тодд остановил его.

– Эй, умник, куда собрался? Ты знаешь, где он?

– Н-нет, – замялся Дирк и задумчиво посмотрел вверх. – По телевизору говорили, что он – один из руководителей этого фонда… Как его там? Что-то…

– «Крепкая семья»?

– Точно!

Тодд тут же открыл Гугл-карты и ввел название, оказалось, что офис этой организации, как ни странно, находится не в деловом центре, а где-то за Гринвичем. Тодд не разбирался, престижно это или нет, но пиздовать туда было около полутора часов.

– Поехали, должны еще успеть.

Дирк тут же вскочил, и Тодду прошлось поспешить за ним к метро, в котором они слегка потерялись, потратив еще десять драгоценных минут, но в конечном итоге, когда уже начало темнеть, они почти добежали до здания, на которое указала карта – классический стеклянно-бетонный бизнес центр. В каком именно офисе находилась нужная им организация, Гугл говорить отказывался, да и Тодд не был уверен, что их пустят внутрь без записи.

– Подождем? – спросил он у Дирка, который снова выглядел, как нетерпеливая гончая, готовая сорваться на бег.

– Надеюсь, не очень долго, – тихо ответил тот, провожая глазами какого-то клерка, который как раз вышел из нужных им дверей.

Тодд прищурился. Солнце уже выглядело закатным и если верить календарю, то до конца дня оставалось меньше часа. Им пришлось убить пару десятков минут на скамейке, рассматривая ничем не примечательные здания местного квартала. Темза была недалеко, и все люди кучковались по вечерам ближе к метро и набережной, что было им только в плюс – вряд ли они бы с легкостью обнаружили нужного человека в толпе. А так – милый квартал, почти без стеклянных высоток, по улицам стояли аккуратные домики с подоконниками, забитыми цветами, и пахло скорее свежей выпечкой и этими самыми цветами, а не пивом и травкой, как часто они ощущали в центре.

– Это он! – Дирк уже был готов сорваться, но Тодд ухватил его за рукав.

– Погоди, мы не можем пристать к нему прямо у входа, там охрана, – и он кивнул на охранника, которого было видно через стеклянные двери.

Дирк прикусил губу, но кивнул, и они максимально тихо последовали за своей целью в переулок поменьше, где, видимо, он оставил свою машину.

– Мистер Семек! Стойте! Нам необходимо поговорить! – крикнул Дирк, стоило им сделать пару шагов по переулку.

Тот мудак, что проклял Тодда узнал их сразу, и Тодду показалось, что остановился только потому, что ему понравилось отчаянье на лице Дирка. Если бы это не было опасно, Тодд точно дал бы этому мудаку в рожу, но в данный момент это вряд ли было бы возможно.

– Вы обдумали свое поведение, джентельмены?

– Да! – Дирк остановился в паре метров, опасаясь подходить ближе. – Пожалуйста! Вы же можете все отменить? Мы же конкретно вам не сделали ничего плохого!

– Вы слишком много знаете, вас опасно оставлять в живых.

– Но я тоже знаю! – Тодд застонал, иногда у Дирка инстинкт самосохранения отрубался напрочь. – Но меня же вы не убили!

– Потому что ему нравится нас мучать, – Тодд не мог позволить, чтобы внимание этого урода переключилось на Дирка. – Ведь дело не только в раскаянье, да?

Этот самовлюбленный говнюк еще и наслаждался шоу, которое устроил Дирк.

– Ну почему же… Скажем так, мне было интересно, соберетесь ли вы извиниться.

Тодд стиснул зубы.

– Да я на колени перед тобой встану, если это поможет, но что-то мне подсказывает, что не поможет.

– Так не интересно. К тому же, вы должны будете послужить уроком. Вы, – Тодд не любил, когда в него тычут пальцем, – послужить иллюстрацией, что против меня бессмысленно и бесполезно идти. А вы, – тычок сторону Дирка, – рассказать об этом нашим общим знакомым, чтобы они не вздумали пытаться меня остановить.

Темнело. До Тодда дошло, что этот псих вообще не связывает убийство вора со смертью из-за артефакта. Он не представляет, что тоже приговорен! А Фара была права, информированность — это очень важно. Стемнело настолько, что на улице включились фонари. И, видимо, в свете фонарей этот говнюк почувствовал себя, как на сцене, потому что встал в максимально фальшивую и театральную позу.

– Все должны узнать, что в мире появился новый Бог! И этот Бог – я!

«Да он просто псих», подумал Тодд. О чем с таким можно было договариваться?

– Пока я еще только разминался, но скоро все узнают мою истинную сил…

Дирк заорал. Тодд отскочил. Неудавшийся бог упал на землю. С проломленным черепом. В кармане Тодда запиликал поставленный таймер.

– Вот блять…

Один из цветочков, так красиво стоявших на подоконнике на верхних этажах, сорвался вниз и закончил жизненный путь одного самоуверенного засранца, потому что рос в тяжеленой керамической кадке. Тодд с трудом отвел глаза от расплывающегося красного пятна и вслепую выключил таймер.

– Что это, блять, такое?

Дирк сглотнул.

– Петуния…

– Что?! Какая еще нахуй петуния?

– Это горшок с петунией… Тодд! – Дирк кинулся к телу. – Глаз должен быть где-то у него!

Пока они обшаривали все карманы и подкладку, надеясь, что отпечатки пальцев не свяжут со смертью и их за этим делом никто не застанет, Дирк тараторил:

– День закончился, сейчас закат, видимо, он исчерпал свой лимит силы, и, как нас и предупреждали, поплатился за самонадеянность, за то, что возжелал власти, на которую не имел права… Тодд, заправь обратно карманы, это не должно выглядеть так, будто его обыскивали! И как раз на закате, древние проклятия на этот раз поразительно верны, да где же… сейчас… Может еще…

Тодд выпрямился.

– Дирк, у него нет с собой Глаза.

– Да нет же, он где-то здесь, сейчас, подожди немного…

Тодд задрал голову и посмотрел на небо. Сумерки, солнца уже совсем не было видно, по любому выходила эта самая «ночь». Этой ночью. Ослышаться или как-то не так понять было невозможно. Тодд достал мобильник и взглянул на экран. Десять вечера. Обратный отсчет мигал тревожными красными нулями.

– Ночь – понятие растяжимое.

Дирк смотрел на него таким взглядом, что тут поневоле будешь держать себя в руках, невозможно удариться в истерику, когда кто-то рядом _уже_ истерит.

– Нет, я… Я обыщу его еще раз! Мы что-то пропустили, Глаз точно у него, или… может, он прячет его в каком-то другом месте, не в карманах, в кабинете, или еще где-то?.. Знаешь, может быть много потайных мест…

– Дирк! – Тодду пришлось чуть ли не силой оттаскивать Дирка от трупа. – Даже если он прячет его по заветам Тарантино, нам это сейчас ничем не поможет, да и не похож он на такого человека!

– По заветам… чего? У тебя есть теория где он может прятать Глаз?

«Я умру в ближайшие часы», подумал Тодд, «мне жить осталось, буквально, несколько часов. А мне дико смешно от того что Дирк никогда в жизни не смотрел «Криминальное чтиво». Это точно нормально? А, похуй.» Второй мыслью было: «Если выживу, мы устроим марафон на всю ночь, обязательно.»

– Дирк, он труп, мы обыскали его, и у него нет ничего. И у нас нет ни единой идеи, где Глаз может быть.

– Есть! В его кабинете, или в сейфе в банке, или в каком-нибудь родовом склепе…

– Ты собираешься грабануть банк?

– Да, если это поможет!

Тодд, все же, начал смеяться, не выдержал, это было отвратительно с его стороны, особенно, когда Дирк выглядел настолько беспомощно и потеряно. Но все равно… Он, правда, не мог остановиться, даже когда Дирк испуганно попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

– Тодд?... Тодд, пожалуйста…

– Я в порядке. Ну, учитывая условия, – аж слезы на глаза навернулись, настолько это было весело, – просто я дико польщен тем, что ради меня ты готов грабить банк. Это мило, правда. Серьезно.

Тодд посмотрел на труп и отвернулся. Он на все сто был уверен, что они обыскали его достаточно тщательно.

– Прогуляемся? Ты мне хотел Лондон показать. Хоть пройдемся.

Дирк поспешил за ним попятам, пока они не вышли на набережную. Было прохладно, но Тодд радовался, что сейчас лето, и он не мерзнет даже у воды. Интересно, как это будет? Вообще-то, после заката все становится гораздо страшнее. Раньше был отсчет, но во время этого обратного таймера он хотя бы был в безопасности (насколько они в принципе могут быть в безопасности), но сейчас… Угроза стала настолько расплывчатая, что могла подстеречь буквально где угодно. В любой момент. От этого было жутко, но, наверное, не настолько, как должно было быть. Или Тодд просто не мог до конца осознать и поверить. Они молчали, опираясь на ограду, отделяющую от воды, и Тодд не мог не думать, что, может, это будет что-то вроде «Пункта назначения»? Может, его тоже ждет какая-то максимально маловероятная и очень, очень тупая смерть. Он ненавидел самого себя за такое количество просмотренных кровавых ужастиков.

– Я не хотел… -Дирк не смотрел на Тодда, он смотрел на воду. – Я не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Я боялся этого, да, но… Я был эгоистом, ты прав, я готов был рисковать тобой, только чтобы у меня был друг. Это моя вина, это я втянул тебя в… В то, что творится вокруг меня. Раньше мне казалось, что самое болезненное – когда никто не остается рядом, самое страшное – одиночество. Но оказалось, что, когда кто-то останется, будет гораздо больнее.

Тодд хмыкнул.

– Не слишком позитивный способ попрощаться.

Дирк повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Совсем стемнело, на небе, хоть и засвеченном большим городом, стали появляться звезды. В свете фонарей Дирк казался совсем несчастным, потерянным, одиноким, но, когда он повернулся, Тодд на несколько мгновений забыл, как дышать. Не то, чтобы Дирк не смотрел на него так раньше – с восхищением и таким океаном нежности, на Тодда вообще никто в жизни так не смотрел, но сейчас все стало чувствоваться гораздо острее, и важнее, и болезненнее. Так вот, что значит «прожить каждый день, как последний»? Рехнешься от того, каким ярким и насыщенным становится мир, все мелкие детали, какими многозначительными становятся слова, какими важными – взгляды. Жить так всю жизнь просто невозможно.

– Я не жалею, – прозвучало так слащаво-пафосно, что Тодд скривился. – В смысле, моя жизнь до встречи с тобой была реальным дерьмом. Я не вскрылся-то, наверное, только из-за Аманды. А так… Появился смысл. Вообще-то, было очень весело. Ну, то есть, иногда не весело, иногда весьма болезненно, и мы могли бы зарабатывать побольше денег… Но в целом –весело.

– Я люблю тебя, Тодд.

Дирк не сказал это с какой-то особой интонацией, он сказал это не в первый раз. Он говорил эту фразу Тодду десятки раз, просто обычно это было что-то вроде… Благодарность за то, что Тодд принес ему чай? За то, что оставил ему последнюю конфету? Не сказал Фаре, кто на самом деле разбил окно в офисе? Прикрыл собой от метательного ножа? Что-то в этом роде. Тодд, в общем-то, легко отвечал тем же, он, конечно, любил Дирка. Он и Аманду любил, и Фару. Он заботился о Дирке, потому что Дирк же ходячее несчастье! Но Фара, блять, была абсолютно права, и если врать близким людям – это мудачество, то врать себе – это просто дебилизм. И можно было бы и дальше игнорировать… Ну, все это. Даже можно было бы игнорировать ту смутную херню, которая осталась в памяти после злополучной ночи с любовным заклятием, ее легко было игнорировать, мало что осталось, в сущности. И поцелуй тот тоже можно было проигнорировать. Но когда счет идет на минуты, стоит быть честным, хотя бы перед самим собой.

– Дирк, – Дирк посмотрел в ответ так несчастно, что Тодд испугался. Испугался, что ошибся и сейчас все разрушит, но, с другой стороны, этого есть смысл бояться, когда впереди что-то есть, что можно сохранить. Можно все игнорировать, чтобы не проебать дружбу, но в том, что ты ходячий мертвец, есть и свои плюсы. Можно позволить себе быть честным. – Дирк, ты в курсе, что я сейчас не пьян?

Глаза Дирка удивленно округлились, и он выглядел уже менее несчастным.

– Э, да?.. Но какое это имеет значение сейчас? Или ты хочешь напиться? Если ты хочешь, то давай, конечно, я найду нам хороший паб, но смерть от алкогольного отравления, как я слышал, не самая приятная штука…

Тодд сделал шаг вперед и схватил Дирка за галстук. В маленькие пироженки, потому что Дирк обожает яркие принты и сладости. А еще потому что Дирк – высоченный, и это, конечно, было зверски несправедливо, а Тодда как-то не грело вставать на цыпочки, не самая устойчивая поза. Тодд притянул Дирка вниз и поцеловал.

Это уже никак не получится выдать за дружеский поцелуй-который-ничего-не-значит, но Тодду было похуй. Дирк не пах шоколадом, у него были соленые губы, хотя Тодд так и не увидел, чтобы Дирк плакал сейчас, и, черт, теперь, наконец, можно было положить руку ему на затылок, подумал Тодд… Но именно в этот момент Дирк отмер, и Тодд ударился поясницей о чертово заграждение на чертовой набережной, и схватил за плечи Дирка, потому что на секунду подумал, что сдохнет прямо сейчас, навернувшись в реку… А потом ему стало на это глубоко похуй, потому что Дирк целовался классно, отчаянно, страстно, зажимая Тодда между холодным на ночном воздухе каменным парапетом и своим ужасно горячим телом. Тодд забыл о времени пока не стало нахватать воздуха. А потом с сожалением отстранился. «Ух ты», билось в мозгу, «охуеть.»

– Ох, блять, это очень круто, но нам нужно остановиться.

– Но почему?! – Дирк явно не собирался отступать. – У нас так мало времени, мы могли бы…

– Черт, Дирк, во-первых, это попахивает некрофилией!

– Я смогу с этим жить!

– А во-вторых… Черт, «во-вторых», вообще-то, дохуя. Что значит, ты сможешь с этим жить? Как быстро мы найдем ближайшую гостиницу? Не собьет ли меня машина по дороге? Ты точно хочешь оказаться в постели с трупом? И… У нас, правда, правда мало времени.

Дирк смотрел так несчастно, что Тодд был почти готов согласиться на любую безумную херню – хоть на секс на этом самом парапете, но Дирк только покачал головой.

– Ты прав. Я… Мы… Мы будем просто ждать?

Тодд снова повернулся к воде и уже без капли смущения оперся спиной на Дирка, обнявшего его сзади.

– И иногда целоваться.

– Это прозвучит просто ужасно эгоистично, и мне очень за это стыдно, но я… Не хочу снова быть один.

– Ты не будешь один. У тебя останется Фара. И Аманде ты всегда можешь позвонить, она считает тебя классным.

– Это так не работает… – Дирк вздохнул, и горячее дыхание пощекотало Тодду ухо.

Тодд не знал, сколько они так простояли. Долго, наверное. Он не чувствовал холода, но подозревал, что должен был мерзнуть. Нервное, адреналин грел, ну и Дирк, и вообще ему отчего-то стало спокойно, ненормально-спокойно, все эмоции были как через толстую вату, где-то под ней был и страх, и отчаянье, и злость, и восторг, но все это – словно приглушено, Тодд не мог прочувствовать до конца ни одну из этих эмоций. Дирк в какой-то момент замерз, и они нашли одну из немногих работающих ночью кафешек, чтобы выпить там горячий кофе, потому что Дирк зевал и сразу начинал выглядеть очень виноватым за это. А потом Дирк посмотрел за окно и нахмурился.

– Светает…

Это сдуло всю сонливость и сорвало ватное покрывало со всех чувств. Тодд полез в телефон, проверил время, сверился с Гуглом…

– До рассвета двадцать минут…

Они буквально за пять минут добрались до той же набережной, потому что это было самое большое открытое пространство, до которого сейчас можно было добраться. Дирк посматривал на высотки на горизонте, но до них бежать было дольше, чем подождать прямо тут. Они оба смотрели на экран, отсчитывающий минуты, и Тодд понял, что они оба боятся сказать хоть что-то. Но цифры менялись (умопомрачительно долго), доползли до нужного значения… И ничего не произошло. Небо посветлело, какая-то очень ранняя пташка вышла на пробежку, правда, солнца еще не было видно из-за зданий, но вокруг уже явно была не ночь. Дирк проговорил шепотом, словно боясь спугнуть:

– Может… Может, мы сделали что-то…

Тодд помотал головой.

– Подождем.

Дирк кивнул, и они ждали. Ждали до того момента, как из-за крыш, наконец, не вылез край солнца. Определенно, бескомпромиссно указывая на то, что ночь закончилась, и начался следующий день. Тодд услышал, как рядом шумно вздохнул Дирк, словно до этого момента он задерживал дыхание. Наверное, теперь уже можно было сказать это вслух.

– Ничего не случилось.

Дирк внезапно сполз по каменной стенке и сел прямо на не очень чистый асфальт. Его понтовым узким брюкам после этого было не жить.

– Не случилось… – прошептал Дирк, а потом резко переключился на свою обычную громкость, и прозвучало это, если честно, оглушительно. – Ничего не случилось! Ты жив, Тодд, ночь прошла, а ты все еще жив!

Дирк схватил Тодда за руку и сжал.

– Я ведь не уснул ночью, и мне это не снится, ты правда тут? Ты жив? Нет, ты точно тут, и я точно помню всю ночь, но как… Тодд! – Дирк заорал и вскочил. – Тодд, это не мы что-то сделали! Мы не сделали ничего, но это было и не нужно! Вопрос в формулировке! Он сказал «сегодня ночью», но его всемогущество заканчивалось на закате! Видимо, нельзя оставлять «отложенные» желания, только те, что могут исполниться, или начать исполнятся, пока ты еще жив! Поэтому с тобой ничего не случилось!

Тодд почувствовал, что у него голова идет кругом.

– Что ж… тогда мне крупно повезло, что этот мудак оказался таким недальновидным…

Дирк потряс головой.

– Да! Именно! Ты все это время был в безопасности, пока он не пожелал бы нам умереть прямо на месте, все дальние перспективы были отменены его смертью! Но последствия того пожара остались… Значит то, что началось уже не остановится, но откладывать начало исполнения желаний нельзя! Тодд, дело не закончено, при нем не было Глаза, и мы еще можем его найти, прежде чем он попадет к Детям Сета!..

На этом месте Дирк смачно зевнул, настолько сладко, что Тодд тоже мгновенно подхватил зевоту.

– Нам стоит перед этим вздремнуть хотя бы пару часов.

– Согласен. Можно в такую рань поймать такси? Хочется оказаться в отеле как можно быстрее.


	8. Глава 7

Тодд бы удивился, если бы такси было поймать нельзя, в таком-то большом городе. Спасибо Вселенной, Господу или кому там еще за Убер, который, кажется, есть даже в самой всеми забытой дыре мира, и который всегда в десяти минутах от тебя, даже если ты на Луне, наверное. В машине Дирк почти мгновенно отключился, уронив голову на плечо Тодду, у которого все еще гулял в крови адреналин (и кофеин, и хрен пойми, что еще, но все законное), и чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, он начал гуглить, стало ли уже известно о трупе (удивительно, как быстро подцепляешь подобные привычки, особенно когда твой начальник не орет на тебя за телефон на рабочем месте, а, технически, дрыхнет, пуская слюни тебе на плечо, в позе, от которой у Тодда фантомно заныла шея). Оказалось, либо его еще не нашли, либо информация еще не просочилась в сеть, но, зная интернет, Тодд был уверен, что еще пара часов, и новости точно, если не загремят, то будут в Твиттере и, хотя бы, паре газет. Кто в наше время не сфоткает труп с осколками горшка рядом? Ура черствости поколения интернета. Впрочем, Тодд печали по поводу конкретно этой смерти точно не испытывал, петунии тебе на могилку, мудак.

По пустым утренним дорогам они доехали до отеля куда быстрее, чем добирались в ту сторону. Будить Дирка было жалко, но, очевидно, постель в номере была более здоровым вариантом, так что к черту пошла жалость в данном конкретном случае.

– Я не сплю… – пробормотал Дирк, очевидно, даже не проснувшись.

– Мы приехали, просыпайся.

Дирк тут же сел и потер глаза кулаками, совсем, как делают дети, слишком мило, Тодд не выдержал и закатил глаза.

– Я не сплю, – сказал Дирк уже более убедительно, и они, наконец, вылезли из машины.

В отеле было по-утреннему пусто и тихо, нарушать эту тишину не хотелось. Они так и добрались до номера, не разговаривая.

Очевидно с недосыпа мозги у Тодда притормаживали знатно, и он не сразу уловил, что по комнате ходил слон. Слава богу, метафорический! Но зато громадный и неуклюжий, игнорировать которого не то, чтобы было невозможно, но не слишком-то удобно. Дирк, проснувшийся, но выглядевший все равно усталым и помятым, без своего привычного лоска, казался совсем несчастным, особенно если учитывать, что когда он смотрел на Тодда (наверняка, думая, что делает это незаметно, и эпически в этом ошибаясь), он смотрел настороженно, даже испуганно, словно Тодд выспится, а потом скажет ему что-то вроде: «Ну все, с меня хватит! Меня достал тот безумный мир, в который ты меня втянул, меня заколебал вечный риск, и я точно не хочу рядом с тобой сдохнуть! Так что разбирайся с этим – и любым другим – говном дальше сам, а я возвращаюсь в Сиэтл, и устроюсь доставщиком пиццы». Тодд даже проговорил этот монолог про себя, пока чистил зубы, и от того, как это прозвучало, стало даже весело. Когда твой внутренний голос звучит настолько неубедительно, это что-то значит.

А потом до Тодда дошло, что Дирк может нервничать не только потому, что Тодд сегодня ночью, буквально, устроил собственное прощание, правда, не пригласив родственников и остальных друзей. Тодд, помимо этого, Дирка поцеловал.

Тодд сплюнул зубную пасту и попытался понять, как он вообще сам к этому относится. Чтобы _не врать_ близким людям, надо было сначала не врать себе… А! Вот теперь стало окончательно и бесповоротно понятно, что имела в виду Фара, и, оглядываясь назад, на что активно намекала Аманда. Когда очевидное до тебя, наконец, доходит, чувствуешь себя идиотом. Тодд уставился в зеркало.

– Я поцеловал Дирка Джентли?

 _Хэй, ну и как оно? Понравилось?_ – Внутренний голос говорил точно с интонациями Аманды.

_О, да, еще как. Не прочь повторить в более спокойной и менее депрессивной обстановке._

_Дирк – парень, не шокирует?_

_Да, в общем-то, нет._ Не то, чтобы у него было много опыта, вообще Тодд был уверен, что это не его лига, но и… Окей, у него была молодость, и молодость далеко не благовоспитанная. Да кто не экспериментировал подростком, серьезно?

_А как же девчонки? Фара?_

_Они горячи, окей, и это не к месту. Фара очень горяча. Дирк… Дирк же даже не красивый, если задуматься…_

_На себя посмотри._

Тодд скривился. Внутренний голос не помогал, когда перебивал. Так, на чем он остановился? Дирк даже не красивый. Он… У него… Окей, у него есть вкус, просто он странный. Он заботится о внешности. И у него просто гора сногсшибательно британского очарования и дружелюбия маленького щенка. Но дело было не во внешности.

_Если дело не во внешности, то в чем? И что, Дирк тебе больше не «друг»?_

В том, что Дирк – это Дирк. И, конечно, Дирк – его друг. Это не изменилось, как это вообще могло измениться? Дирк нелепый, с ним забавно, он иногда просто дико раздражает так, что хочется его просто уебать, но Тодд не представлял, что смог бы всерьез ударить Дирка – черт, да это как ребенка бить! Дирк, и правда, изменил все. Появился, и наполнил жизнь Тодда… Хаосом, опасностью, и смыслом, и, о, блять, Тодд кажется, все же, адреналиновый наркоман, потому что ему все это нравилось! А еще Дирк _заметил_ его. Пусть только из-за временной петли, но Дирк заметил Тодда тогда, когда он был невидимкой для всех остальных, и смотрел на него так, будто Тодд был кем-то _особенным_, и Тодду _хотелось_ быть кем-то… Кем-то…

_Да ты влюблен в Дирка Джентли!_

_Нет. Похоже, я люблю Дирка Джентли. Просто это гораздо шире, чем я думал. Не как Фару. Не как Аманду. И единственная причина, по которой я раньше запрещал себе об этом думать – это страх, что если я что-то сделаю, то все проебу, а Дирк ничего не замечал и никак не показывал, что хотел бы, чтобы что-то изменилось._

_Но он не был против? Кстати, ты знал, что отношения с лучшими друзьями в 70% случаев не заканчиваются расставанием?_ – внутренняя Аманда дала ему мысленный подзатыльник. – _Так что кончай ссать, иди и скажи ему все, а то он, скорее всего, уже волосы рвет на голове от беспокойства._

Отличный совет, Тодд умылся и вышел из ванны.

– Тодд! Ой, ну, в смысле, не то, что я удивлен тебя видеть, а в смысле, ты застрял там так надолго, что я начал беспокоиться, что мы что-то не так поняли и проклятье все еще работает, и, если честно, еще пара минут, и я бы попробовал выломать дверь.

– Мог бы для начала просто постучаться, – вот этот вот взгляд. Тодд замечал его раньше, но, может, он понимал его неправильно? Взгляд, словно Тодд очень-очень важен. – Да и смысла нет. До меня еще вчера дошло, что в клуб двадцати семи я уже по-любому опоздал.

Дирк заморгал, и до Тодда дошло, что шутку он вряд ли понял.

– Забей, – Тодд подошел к Дирку и порадовался, что он сидит, – слушай, мне, правда, нужно кое-что уточнить. Просто на случай если я что-то не так понял.

Дирк напрягся, а Тодд вспомнил какие обычно испытываешь ощущения, когда кто-то говорит тебе «нам надо серьезно поговорить» и искренне ему посочувствовал.

– Да?

– Первое. Я сказал, что ни о чем не жалею, и это было правдой в тот момент и правдой остается и сейчас. Второе. Я поцеловал тебя не под «влиянием момента» только потому, что думал, что сдохну. Это было вполне осознанное решение, трезвое и здравое, окей? И третье. Поправь, если я не так понял, это важно, но ты, вроде как, был совсем не против. Ты вообще когда-нибудь подавал хоть какие-то знаки мне, что хотел бы такого развития событий?

Дирк захлопал глазами, и выглядело это умилительно. «Я ведь правда люблю его», ух ты, Тодд ожидал, что это вызовет панику, но вызывало только восторг. И казалось правильным. Дирк нервно подергал себя за узел галстука, который все еще не снял.

– В смысле, Тодд? Все время!

Дирк иногда (часто) говорил вещи, казавшиеся совершенно бессмысленными, и сейчас был один из тех моментов. Тодд понадеялся, что, как и с многими такими случаями, смысл появится чуть позже, нужно просто подождать.

– Ч-что?

– Тодд, я постоянно подавал тебе знаки! Я таскал тебе пончики…

– И съедал их сам.

– Покупал тебе галстуки!

– Я не ношу галстуки.

– Оставался ночевать!

– И засыпал на диване…

– Тодд, я постоянно, круглые сутки пытался с тобой флиртовать и был уверен, что ты настолько не заинтересован, что игнорируешь это! Меня бы устроила дружба, я не хотел все испортить!

Тодд просто не мог поверить в это. В том, что говорил Дирк стало больше смысла, но и больше безумия.

– Ты так со всеми общаешься! Я не виноват, что распознать твой флирт физически невозможно, ведь ты флиртуешь абсолютно со всеми!

– Я говорил, что люблю тебя! Я тебе это тысячу раз говорил!

– Ты, что… Стоп! Почему мы орем друг на друга?

Дирк посмотрел растерянно, а потом помотал головой.

– Я не знаю. Тем более, что можно заниматься гораздо более приятными вещами!

Тодд не носит галстуки, так что тянуть его Дирку пришлось за футболку, но он справился с этим мелким недоразумением. Их третий поцелуй вышел не шутливо-романтичным, как первый, и не страстно-порывистым, как второй. Скорее, он был размеренным и немного усталым. Они, все-таки, страшно вымотались, и руки Дирка на плечах, когда он удерживал Тодда, приятно согревали сведенные мышцы. А потом Дирк отстранился и зевнул, после чего виновато посмотрел на Тодда.

– Прости. Я часто стремлюсь переоценивать свои силы, но сейчас, пожалуй, готов признать поражение.

– Спать? – усмехнулся Тодд.

Он и сам чувствовал, что тело все тяжелое от усталости и пережитого за весь предыдущий день, который, казалось, тянулся веками. Тем более, что теперь у них будет много времени, чтобы не торопиться, а ему уже не восемнадцать, чтобы мысли о том, как потрахаться, были сильнее, чем усталость после бессонной ночи. Осталось только не сдохнуть до того, как они доберутся до кровати более осмысленно. Мысли о сексе с Дирком на такой грани вымотанности были тягучие, приятные, предвкушающе-теплые, но возбудить до нужной точки просто не могли. Поэтому Тодд провалился в сон примерно на том моменте, когда Дирк, видимо обнаглев от вседозволенности, удобно устроился у него на плече, закинув руку поперек груди и грея дыханием шею. Это было хорошо и уютно, и последней мыслью было осознание, что он совсем не против, чтоб так было всегда. Ну, разве что рука к утру может затечь, но это мелочи.

Проснулись они от будильника Тодда, который тот поставил, чтобы они не продрыхли весь день, в конце концов, у них ведь еще действительно было не раскрыто дело. Дирк вставать категорически не хотел, да и спихивать его с себя было почти кощунством, но Тодд – взрослый и разумный человек, а холодная вода помогает прийти в себя. Тем более на Дирка упоминание того, что у них есть дело работало лучше, чем кофе.

– Мы не нашли Глаз при Семеке… – задумчиво протянул Дирк.

Пока Тодд был в ванной, он успел сесть на кровати, но все еще кутался в одеяло. Это было мило и забавно, так как Дирк с утра был помятый и волосы без укладки стояли дыбом. Дирк был похож на недовольного нахохлившегося воробья… В отличие от Тодда, который с недосыпа был похож на наркомана, вылезшего из канавы. И нет, он не был критичен к себе, он был реалистичен.

– Да, скорей всего он спрятал его в сейф или увез куда-то подальше, чтобы его не нашли, ничего удивительного, мы же обсуждали это вчера… – Тодд не успел договорить, потому что Дирк вскочил на ноги.

– Нет! Тодд, помнишь, Амала рассказывала нам легенду о Горе и его отце Осирисе? – ответа он дожидаться не стал. – И она говорила, что по одной из версий Гор скормил свой глаз отцу, чтобы его возродить. Может быть, иметь амулет при себе – недостаточно? Что, если его надо проглотить, чтобы он начал работать? Если ты не потомок фараонов, конечно, но мы уверены, что Адам Семек им не был, потому что вчера он… трагически повстречался с цветочным горшком. И это объясняет, почему вор, который украл амулет для Детей Сета, был вскрыт, да из него просто достали Глаз, они знали, где его искать!

Тодд застыл, это был тот самый момент истины, сбивать который было почти богохульством, потому что следующим Дирк произнес:

– Я раскрыл дело! Я знаю, где Глаз! Тодд, нам срочно нужно в морг! До которого часа работают морги? Нам надо успеть до того, как Дети Сета или Стража Фараона прибудут туда, – Дирк заметался по номеру, подхватывая свою одежду, расческу и телефон. – Тодд, почему ты стоишь? Нам надо торопиться.

– Да, сейчас, я посмотрю, куда нам надо ехать, хотя бы, – Тодд откровенно любовался Дирком, это был его любимый момент любого их расследования (за исключением недавно появившихся поцелуев, но, будем честными, они не особо относились к расследованию), когда все вставало на свои места и надо было сделать один последний шаг. Главное только, чтобы этот шаг не был для них смертельным, но Тодд надеялся, что после вчерашнего Вселенная сжалится над ними и не будет подкидывать новые летальные сюрпризы.

Значит, ебанутый псих, все же, решил пойти по пути «Криминального чтива», пусть и не буквально, а так сказать, подошел к делу, с другой стороны.

Оказалось, что морги работают совсем недолго – всего до трех часов дня. Тодд смело предположил, что тело должны были отвезти в ближайший, слишком уж очевидной была причина смерти. Вопрос был в том, как туда попасть.

– Ты можешь притвориться его родственником – кузеном или еще какой седьмой водой, – предложил Тодд, когда они уже спешили по направлению к станции метро.

– Тодд, нет, – покачал головой Дирк, – точно нет, я ужасно притворяюсь, у меня точно не получится быть убедительным.

– Мне-то не ври, – фыркнул Тодд, – тем более, что из меня-то точно никакой английский племянничек.

Дирк надулся, но ему пришлось согласиться, другой план по-быстрому они придумать не смогли. А была бы тут Фара!.. Она еще вчера бы рехнулась от бессилия, так что все было к лучшему. Они успели доехать уже почти на излете, морг закрывался буквально через полчаса, а усталый санитар, кажется, считал минуты до момента, как сможет сдать смену и пойти домой. Дирк, со своей фирменной обаятельной улыбкой, оторвал его, наверняка, от какой-нибудь онлайн игрушки на телефоне, потому что парень посмотрел на посетителей крайне недовольно.

– Добрый день! Мы пришли на опознание тела Адама Семека, – и Дирк тут же постарался сделать подобающую скорбному событию грустную мину, но Тодд видел, насколько ему не терпится. Впрочем, может, он – родственник, который надеется, что ему перепадет наследство, тогда его возбуждение вполне объяснимо.

– А вы будете..? – протянул санитар, потянувшись за какой-то регистрационной книгой.

– Его горячо любимый племянник, Роджер Эмерсон с другом, – Дирк снова улыбнулся, говорил он убедительно, но Тодду было не впервые видеть, как Дирк называется совершенно чужим именем так, будто носил его всю свою жизнь.

– Ага, – хмыкнул санитар и протянул Дирку ту самую книгу и ручку. Видимо, в этом морге не слишком уважали электронные способы записи. На их удачу. – Пойдемте, покажу.

Они прошли в холодное помещение, которое Тодд слишком хорошо знал по всяким там фильмам ужасов – много железных дверец на стенах, кафель на полу, больничный запах, смешанный с легким ароматом разложения. Санитар открыл один из нижних ящиков и выдвинул стол, на котором лежало тело. Тодд не очень присматривался к чертам лица мудилы по имени Адам Семек за те пару раз, что они виделись в реальности, но это бы и не помогло, потому что керамический горшок успешно размозжил ему голову так, что хоронить его теперь придется в закрытом гробу. Дирк вполне натурально издал звук, который можно было трактовать, как глубокую скорбь, если не видеть, что в этот момент он, вероятно, мечется между тошнотой и немедленным желанием сдернуть с трупа простыню и покопаться у него в желудке.

– Простите, – сдавленно произнес Дирк, – если вы не против, я хотел бы попрощаться. Дядюшка, он…

Всхлипнуть Дирку удалось почти совсем натурально, Тодд даже мысленно поаплодировал. Но, возможно, дело было все еще в том, что любоваться мозгами «любимого дядюшки» теперь можно было напрямую. Тодд обычно старался к трупам не присматриваться.

– Валяйте, я буду рядом, позовите, когда закончите, – и санитар вышел в соседнюю комнату.

Стоило ему уйти за дверь, Тодд мигом сдернул простынь с трупа и увидел длинный разрез на груди. Конечно, его вскрывали, всех сейчас вскрывали. И, конечно, вещей рядом с ним нигде не лежало.

– Тодд, что мы будем делать? Глаз должен быть где-то в его вещах или что-то вроде… Куда кладут то, что вынимают из людей после вскрытия? – Дирк нервно оглянулся на дверь.

– Я без понятия, – буркнул Тодд, – можем понадеяться, что он действительно с остальными его вещами, но гарантий я дать не могу.

Дирк кивнул и обернулся к двери.

– Мистер!? – позвал он, и санитар тут же появился, демонстративно глядя на часы на руке, до конца работы оставалось всего минут пятнадцать. – При моем дяде не было одной вещицы? Маленького детского волчка? Глупая безделушка, но это был талисман, он все время носил его с собой, это был мой давнишний подарок, и я бы хотел забрать его, если это не противоречит каким-то правилам… Он не имеет никакой ценности, разве что, как воспоминание.

Парень картинно вздохнул и ушел куда-то в другую комнату, а потом вернулся с небольшой коробкой. Тодд мысленно возблагодарил Вселенную, что всем тут откровенно насрать на все. Хорошо, что это был несчастный случай, вряд ли тут были бы все такие же дружелюбные, как Хоббс, и дали бы им поковыряться в трупе, будь это убийство.

– На, ищите, я никакого волчка не видел, но не я его вещи складывал, – он снова посмотрел на часы, – у вас пять минут.

Дирк тут же запустил руки в вещи и почти сразу же наткнулся на пластиковый зиппер, в котором прощупывался продолговатый увесистый, но небольшой предмет. Он с восторгом посмотрел на Тодда. Оставалось понять, как они могут унести Глаз так, чтобы санитар этого не заметил, но, видимо, Вселенная была сегодня на их стороне, потому что Тодд почувствовал запах гари. Он точно помнил, что принял свои таблетки, когда проснулся, так что это вряд ли был приступ, тем более, что Дирк тоже к чему-то явно принюхивался.

– Простите, мне кажется, там что-то горит… – протянул он.

После чего санитар чертыхнулся рванул обратно к своему месту дежурства, что-то бормоча про «сраный чайник». Дирк победно ухмыльнулся, а затем сунул зиппер с Глазом в карман куртки.

– Повезло, – прошептал он.

– Уверен? – ухмыльнулся в ответ Тодд. Везенье. Конечно.

Они поспешно попрощались с санитаром, который даже, кажется, не обратил внимания на их уход, осматривая закопченный дешевый кусок пластика, которым был (наверняка, запрещенный на рабочем месте) электрический чайник, и вышли из морга.

– Ну почему в таких случаях обязательно должно что-нибудь загореться, – удрученно пробормотал Дирк.

– Тебя бы больше устроил потоп, как в нашем офисе? – фыркнул Тодд. Он иногда искренне не понимал, Дирк настолько отрицал, что это происходит потому, что он рядом, что сам в это верил, или просто привык делать вид? – По крайней мере, ничего разрушительного, и мы не сожгли морг. Хорошо, что это был не крематорий.

В поле зрения показалась знакомая фигура. Тодд затормозил.

– Привет, ребята, – Шон махнул им рукой.

Дирк тоже остановился и, кажется, даже тихо выругался, Тодд тут же шагнул вперед, заслоняя Дирка.

– Вы же понимаете, что я не могу отдать вам Глаз, так? – Шон скрестил руки на груди.

– Слушай, чувак, мы не хотим с вами воевать, и лично ты нам симпатичен, но мы просто хотим отдать Глаз заказчику, окей? Разве есть разница, где он будет лежать – в вашем пыльном магазине или в охраняемой коллекции чокнутого миллионера?

Тодд понимал, что сейчас он безбожно пиздит, потому что Брайан Лихт точно знал, что за штучку ему послала Амала в качестве небольшого подарка. Ну, или, по крайней мере, у него были весьма обоснованные подозрения о том, что это может быть. Но также Тодд прекрасно понимал, что без Глаза нет и раскрытого дела, а значит, нет и денег за это самое дело. И это было бы не самое страшное. Проблема заключалась в том, что… Вселенная могла не посчитать дело раскрытым. И тогда оно их не отпустило бы, а последствия этого могли быть катастрофическими. Пусть они пока и не очень понимали, что считать «закрытием дела». Но явно не это, потому что Дирк напрягся и отдавать Глаз не хотел.

– У нас он будет в гораздо большей безопасности, и мы будем уверены, что никто им не воспользуется… Дирк, какого черта? – Шон так вытаращил глаза, что Тодд невольно обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Дирк демонстративно глотает глаз, который только что вытащили из желудка мертвого чувака, гадость какая… Глотает смертельно опасный артефакт!

– Какого хрена вообще? – заорал Тодд, но Дирк напряженно посмотрел на него.

– Тодд, все под контролем. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы нас не преследовали, не следили и дали нам уйти спокойно. Вы сами знаете, что не сможете сопротивляться моему желанию, а если все же попробуете, то что-то вам обязательно помешает. Пойдем, Тодд.

И Дирк взял его за руку, так просто, и потянул за собой, оставляя ошеломленного Шона стоять на пустующей небольшой улочке. Они отошли на достаточное расстояние, прежде чем Тодд вырвал руку из пальцев Дирка.

– Дирк, какого хрена, что ты вообще делаешь?! Что нам теперь делать? Решил, что раз я не умер, тебе надо заполнить эту квоту собой?! Или сейчас внезапно обнаружится, что ты потомок фараонов?! – Тодд почувствовал, как его начинает потряхивать, ему казалось, что страшнее, чем вчера, быть не может, но он ошибался.

– Тодд, не разочаровывай меня, я не хочу думать, что ты считаешь меня таким идиотом, – и Дирк протянул руку, и вынул у него из-за уха, тот самый красноватый камень, в форме скарабея, показав его на ладони. Тем самым жестом, каким фокусники вынимают монетки из воздуха. – Я притворился, чтобы он нас отпустил и не стал догонять. Я этому фокусу еще в Кембридже научился! Просто он… Не всегда у меня получается.

– Но как же… Почему он… Н-не… – Тодд почувствовал, как сердце начало биться ровнее и попытался вслед за ним выровнять дыхание. – Почему он не пошел за нами?

– Тодд, ты знаешь что-нибудь о самосбывающихся пророчествах? – в ответ Тодд помотал головой. – Это термин, который говорит о событиях, в которые ты так сильно веришь, что делаешь все, чтобы они сбылись. И никакой магии тут нет, просто человеческая уверенность. А мне лишь стоило быть достаточно убедительным.

И Дирк победно ухмыльнулся. Тодд ударил его по руке, но не сильно, только чтобы обозначить свою позицию.

– Ты меня так в могилу сведешь…

На это Дирк только улыбнулся в том своем излюбленном стиле, когда не понятно, то ли он чувствует себя виноватым, то ли искренне наслаждается произведенным эффектом. Тодд предполагал, что он совмещает.

– А знаешь, о чем мы совершенно забыли? – протянул Дирк, убирая Глаз обратно в карман куртки.

– О чем? – Тодд был все еще слегка на взводе, не мог перестать оглядываться, боясь, что их блеф раскусят, и Шон последует за ними, а против обученного боевика у них шансов не было. Жаль, что с ними сейчас не было Фары!

– Позвонить Фаре, – как-то обреченно сказал Дирк.

Вот тебе еще одно совпадение.

– Блять! – Тодд начал шарить по карманам в поисках телефона, который еще перед операцией «Спасем Дирка Джентли» поставил на беззвучный, и было это… больше суток назад. – Вот черт!

К счастью, телефон оказался все еще жив, слава долго работающей батарее, и на нем, конечно, была чертова туча неотвеченных звонков от Фары и Аманды. Тодд тут же почувствовал укол вины, но с другой стороны, прошлый день был настолько… насыщенным, что ничего удивительного не было в том, что он не замечал ничего, кроме обратного отсчета времени на экране. Он тут же набрал Фару и включил громкую связь. Она ответила буквально через 2 гудка.

– Тодд! Господи, наконец-то! Где вас носит? Почему ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки, а телефон Дирка вообще выключен?! – Голос Фары явно звучал не очень спокойно, если точнее, то она балансировала между паникой и яростью.

– Привет, Фара! – встрял Дирк, который как раз достал телефон из кармана, чтобы выяснить, что действительно, он умер уже какое-то время назад. – С нами все в порядке, мы раскрыли дело!

– Привет, Дирк, – Фара отвлеклась от попытки их отчитать, и Тодд был Дирку за это благодарен, потому что, на самом деле, он не знал, как в короткий телефонный разговор уместить все то, что с ними произошло за последние пару дней.

Все было настолько быстро, болезненно и безумно, настолько откровенно холистически, что Тодду не хватало уже ставших привычными посиделок в баре недалеко от офиса, где они обычно обсуждали детали прошедшего дела, сидя втроем за столиком, который уже стали считать своим. Тодд вообще остро почувствовал, что соскучился по Фаре, по Аманде, по офису и даже по Бернис, которая его не любила и часто кусала за пальцы, когда он пытался ее погладить. Что, учитывая ее природу, было не только болезненно, но и жутковато.

– Вы раскрыли дело? Это значит, что посылка у вас? – голос Фары выдернул Тодда из размышлений.

– Да, у нас, осталось вернуться домой.

Тут в трубке послышалось какое-то шуршание, и они услышали голос Брайана Лихта.

– Если вы не против, мисс Блэк. Господа, ехать никуда не обязательно, мы можем встретиться с вами в отеле, где я остановился, и вы можете передать мне посылку хоть сегодня.

Тодд напрягся и увидел, как Дирк неосознанно сжал кулаки, собираясь. Они оба совершенно не были готовы к такому, да и что Фара делала рядом с этим скользким типом? Какого хера он вообще забыл в Лондоне, если должен был благовоспитанно сидеть в Сиэтле и ждать их?

– Фара, ты в порядке? – напряженно спросил Тодд.

– Да, со мной все хорошо, – голос Фары был уже не таким натянутым, как в начале разговора, – я все объясню, когда мы встретимся. Приезжайте в Ритц, мы оба будем ждать вас тут.

И Фара отключилась, а Тодд с прищуром посмотрел на Дирка.

– Отель в самом центре, да? – Дирк в ответ кивнул. – Я уже говорил, что наш заказчик – пафосный мудак?

И снова – ровно тот же путь обратно, но в этот раз он показался Тодду короче, то ли из-за того, что дело было, все же, раскрыто, то ли из-за ощущения правильности происходящего, то ли просто потому что путь был знакомый, он не мог сказать точно, но всего через час они стояли у невероятно дорогих даже на вид дубовых дверей самого дорогого отеля Лондона, ну как же, блять, иначе. Тодд снова почувствовал, что _не соответствует_ этому всему, домой захотелось еще острее, в свою небольшую квартирку, в свой совершенно обычный офис, к своей, пусть и ебанутой, но обычной жизни. Той жизни, где он не чувствовал неловкость за линялую футболку и рваные джинсы. Дирк же, напротив, казалось был абсолютно в себе уверен, и, пожалуй, Тодд впервые задумался о том, как действительно он прожил те шестнадцать лет между Черным Крылом и их встречей? Об этом определенно стоило поговорить подробнее, если Дирк будет не против, конечно, Тодд чувствовал, что теперь он, в какой-то мере, имеет на это право. Дирк ведь верно сказал, он еще очень многого о нем не знает. А хотелось больше. Во всех смыслах. Но сперва – дело.

Отель Ритц не зря заслужил звание лучшего из лучших, потому что открывший им дверь швейцар и глазом не моргнул. В холле им навстречу поднялась та самая блондинка, которая сидела у офиса Лихта в Сиэтле, видимо, она была не просто секретаршей, как подумал тогда Тодд, а скорее личной помощницей.

– Господа, мистер Лихт ждет вас в баре, пройдите за мной, – и она пошла вглубь отеля.

Ну, хоть не задолбавшие «джентльмены». Тодд с Дирком последовали за ней до бара, который больше был похож на ресторан.

Тодд выразительно покосился на Дирка одним взглядом высказав свое презрение. Что-то типа «Леопардовые кресла и шампанское? Серьезно?», на что тот только фыркнул, без слов ответив «Ты просто не понимаешь!».

Из-за столика в углу поднялась Фара, которая тут же заключила их обоих в короткие, но очень сильные объятия.

– Никогда больше так не исчезайте, я места себе не находила! Хорошо, что смогла немного разгрести дела, и наш клиент был так любезен, что предложил поискать вас. В огромном мегаполисе, – сказала она после, складывая руки на груди.

– Честное скаутское, это в последний раз! – отсалютовал Тодд, на что Фара только закатила глаза.

– Я читала твое дело, Тодд, я знаю, что ты не состоял в скаутах, – и она улыбнулась, уже тепло и спокойно. Видимо, наконец, поверила, что они не скрывают от нее нож в боку или пулю в голове.

– Спасибо, Моника, я позову тебя, когда будет нужно. Добрый вечер, господа, – Брайан Лихт тоже поднялся со своего места и подал каждому из них руку.

– Я должен признать, что действительно впечатлен вашей работой, вы так быстро нашли мою посылку… – и он протянул руку вперед, ладонью вверх.

Дирк достал глаз из кармана и уже почти отдал его, но внезапно сжал кулак и отдернул руку.

– Я, правда, готов вам его отдать, но... Сначала послушайте. Если вы хотите стать новым богом или что-то вроде того, то это так не работает.

Дирк иногда был потрясающе… Прямолинейным. Не всегда тогда, когда было надо. Над столом повисло напряжение. Фара явно нервничала и жалела, что при ней нет оружия, или чего-то, что придавало ей уверенности в ситуации, которую она не понимала. Тодд подобрался, хотя понятия не имел, что делать если случится что-то... Что обычно случается в такие моменты. Лихт сощурился.

– И почему это не сработает?

Дирк тоже нервничал, Тодд заметил, что он сжимает руку в кулак до побелевших костяшек. Их клиент даже не пытался скрыть, что «безделушка», которую их послали разыскивать, оказалась не невинным сувениром.

– Потому что Глаз убьет вас.

Брайан вдруг расслабился и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Вот как?

– Да. Вы... не кажетесь мне плохим человеком. Хотя я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях, – Дирк растеряно улыбнулся. – Но, если вы примените артефакт, он убьет вас. Я хочу попросить вас отдать Глаз тем, кто обещал охранять его. У них он будет в большей безопасности.

Брайан отпил шампанское и усмехнулся.

– Но мое желание он выполнит? Перед тем, как убить меня.

– Я не... Все не совсем так, есть условия...

Дирк замялся и бросил беспомощный взгляд на Тодда. Тот пожал плечами.

– Да, но только то что _может_ исполниться хотя бы в теории и то, что может исполниться прямо сейчас. Без отложенных желаний на далекое будущее.

Лихт кивнул.

– Тогда меня это устраивает.

Тодд нахмурился. У него либо были какие-то очень искаженные представления о том, как ведут себя миллионеры, либо им везло на самоубийц. Надо будет уточнить у Фары, она в этом должна была разбираться лучше.

– Ты пропустил ту часть, где умираешь?..

Дирк наклонился над столом.

– Вы не кажетесь человеком, который пожелает что-то плохое. Вряд ли ваше желание – это геноцид, или что-то в этом роде... Вы делаете это ради кого-то близкого? Кто-то из ваших родных в опасности? Вы пытаетесь кого-то защитить?..

Лихт молчал, но зато заговорила Фара.

– Дейзи... – все одновременно посмотрели на нее. – Дейзи Лихт. Ваша сестра. Она тяжело больна. Я слышала о ней от Лидии.

– Да… – Брайан выдохнул со смешком и даже как будто съежился, перестал выглядеть угрожающим. – Диди слепа почти с рождения. Все мои проекты, все исследования, в которые я вкладываю деньги… Я просто хочу помочь своей сестре увидеть этот мир, его красоту, потому что… я виноват в том, что она ослепла.

На мгновение наступила тишина, и Фара автоматически отпила из своего бокала шампанское.

– Когда мы оба были еще маленькие, я играл с ней в саду и слишком… сильно толкнул ее, я даже не помню, что именно произошло, но она ударилась головой, а потом начала постепенно терять зрение. Врачи сказали, что это – повреждение глазного нерва, что это невозможно вылечить, можно только смириться, – Брайан ударил кулаком по столу, так что на них даже обернулся кто-то из других посетителей. – Я не хочу смиряться. Я перепробовал все возможные и невозможные варианты, я вкладывался в исследования по трансплантации глаз, но все без толку. Без живых нервов Диди не может рассчитывать даже на частичное аппаратное восстановление. А самое поганое в том, что она на меня не злится, говорит, что мы были детьми. Но я себя простить не могу.

Наверное, это был первый раз, когда Тодд мог посмотреть на то, как он иногда звучал со стороны. В Брайане Лихте настолько сильно горела так хорошо знакомая ему самоненависть, что Тодд поежился. Видимо, Дирк это заметил, потому что бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд и дернулся, словно хотел взять за руку. Тодд очень хорошо понимал, как сложно бывает простить себя за ошибки, как сильно хочется все исправить, и какое бессилие чувствуешь, когда не удается это сделать.

– Я отчаялся и начал искать любые, даже самые фантастические возможности, – продолжил Лихт. – Я ездил по целителям, шаманам и различным монастырям, но все оказалось без толку…

– А потом вы решили искать артефакты, даже самые мифические, но которые обещали исцеление. Сколько уже таких безделушек лежит в вашем семейном музее? Не меньше двадцати, верно? – Дирк даже наклонился вперед. – Вы искали все, что хоть как-то было связано со здоровьем – даосские талисманы, лечебные иконы, индуистские святыни, лишь бы это помогло. Все вокруг, конечно же, решили, что вы просто увлеклись историей, а может – вы просто богатый барахольщик. Но ваши поиски имели цель. И когда Глаз, который вам отправила доктор Пракаш, пропал, вы поняли, что попали в точку, потому что это не могло произойти случайно. Это не было совпадением. Но также вы поняли, что раз его не удалось найти обычными способами, то за его исчезновением стоят силы, которые вам в одиночку не победить, а раскрывать своим ищейкам истинную ценность очередной безделушки вы не хотели. Тут-то ваша сестра и рассказала вам о том, как мы спасли Лидию, которая ее рассказ с радостью подтвердила, потому что Лидия замечательная и хотела помочь и вам, и нам. Но вам нужно было убедиться, поэтому вы устроили тот маленький тест с глазом авторства вашего прадедушки, и мы этот тест прошли.

– Все именно так и было, мистер Джентли, – устало улыбнулся Лихт, – ваша интуиция воистину поразительная. Даже в цифрах не ошиблись, у нас в музее двадцать три экспоната, принадлежащих различным культурам, эпохам и местам. Но ни один из них не обладает и толикой силы, которую, по вашим словам, несет в себе этот маленький камушек. Он может вылечить мою сестру.

– Ты вообще слушал? –Тодда раздражало что этот человек настолько зациклен на собственной вине, что не может уловить главное. – Он не исцеляет, он не может оживить глаза твоей сестры, это так не работает.

– Мистер Бротцман, мне это и не нужно. Я пожелаю, чтобы нашелся способ, который сможет вернуть моей сестре зрение. Если не выйдет, я теряю лишь свою жизнь, но если выйдет, то я помогу не только Диди, а и многим другим, таким же, как она, которые снова смогут видеть. Мне кажется, цена за такое невелика.

– Брайан, – Фара напряженно смотрела на него, и Тодд узнал взгляд, который означал, что она не знает, как справляться с эмоциями внутри себя. – Дейзи бы не хотела…

– Хорошо, что ее тут нет, да? – улыбнулся Лихт. – Я устал жить, обвиняя себя. И устал от того, что она не обвиняет меня. Я готов заплатить эту цену. Мистер Джентли, отдайте мне Глаз.

И Дирк безропотно протянул камень и опустил его на раскрытую ладонь Брайана Лихта, который тут же сел прямее, будто с его плеч упал тяжелый камень.

– Мистер Лихт, я очень прошу отдать камень мне.

Все, сидящие за столом, одновременно обернулись, а Фара еще и потянулась за пистолетом и чертыхнулась, осознав, что его при ней нет. Шон подошел так тихо, что его никто не заметил, и теперь стоял рядом, весь такой угрожающий, в своем уже ставшем привычным черном костюме.

– Ты соврал, Дирк, – улыбнулся он.

– Ага, он делает так, – не смог удержаться от комментария Тодд. – Быстро понял?

– Достаточно, чтобы проследить за вами до этого отеля, – ухмыльнулся Шон. – Мисс Блэк, вам стоит поучить ваших коллег, как стоит избавляться от хвоста.

– Да кто ты вообще..?

– Кто вас сюда пустил?

Фара и Брайан заговорили одновременно, и Шон решил ответить на оба вопроса.

– Можете звать меня Шон. И у нас есть свои пути, мистер Лихт, вы уже, наверное, в курсе, – после этого он протянул руку ладонью вверх. – А теперь, отдайте мне Глаз. У нас он будет в большей безопасности.

– Нет! – воскликнул Дирк. – Пожалуйста, я прошу вас, пусть Глаз останется у него. Он нужен ему, чтобы вылечить сестру.

– И кто гарантирует, что после того, как он загадает свое желание, он не пожелает чего-то похуже? – Шон был настроен более, чем скептично, и Тодд его, в общем-то понимал. Просто он доверял интуиции Дирка (иногда больше, чем здравому смыслу, иногда больше, чем следовало бы).

– Можете остаться со мной, и проследить, – пожал плечами Лихт.

Шон на мгновение замер, а потом посмотрел поочередно на Тодда и Дирка.

– Вы сказали ему, что чтобы желание исполнилось, Глаз надо проглотить? То есть, избавиться так просто от него не выйдет, если передумаешь.

– Н-нет… Об этой, ммм, небольшой детали мы сообщить не успели.

На этом Брайан рассмеялся, и вот теперь на них уже действительно смотрели, но говорить никто ничего не стал. Хорошо, что было не особенно людно.

– То есть, схитрить и отвертеться не получится? – хмыкнул он. – Я все еще согласен.

– Нам придется после этого достать из вас Глаз, мистер Лихт, вы же понимаете? – Шон приподнял бровь.

– У меня есть идея получше… – медленно произнес Дирк. – Глаз ведь был в безопасности, пока был захоронен… где бы он ни был, так? – в ответ Шон кивнул. – Так почему не похоронить его еще раз? В могиле он наверняка будет в большей безопасности, чем в каком-либо хранилище, где до него смогут добраться, тем более, если сохранить это в тайне.

Тодд с Фарой переглянулись, и Фара виновато посмотрела на Брайана. Дирк был замечательным, немного наивным, и часто говорил неуместные вещи. Не то, чтобы его замечание было неуместно в данной ситуации, но все равно, чувствуешь некую неловкость, от того, что обсуждаешь похороны человека, который сидит прямо перед тобой. Тодд ткнул Дирка в бок, и тот с опозданием добавил:

– Прошу прощения, если это было бестактно.

– Да все в порядке, – в голосе Лихта явно слышалась насмешка, но его можно было понять.

Шон замолчал на пару минут, а все за столом ждали его решения. Тодду было очевидно, что он совсем не простой боевик своей организации, как и очевидно, что он пришел со стволом, и если они не договорятся, то их участь может быть незавидной.

– Я разрешу вам два желания, мы обговорим оба, и если вы отклонитесь от формулировки, которую мы согласуем, то я тут же ликвидирую вас, – Шон внимательно посмотрел на Брайана. – Вы согласны?

Вот тут Тодд уже нашарил колено Дирка под столом и предостерегающе сжал. Знать о том, что уничтожить цель до истечения срока не так-то просто Лихту не следовало. Не то, чтобы Тодд не доверял интуиции Дирка, просто перестраховаться тоже было не лишним.

Брайан кивнул, а потом, наконец, опустил камень в карман пиджака. После этого он достал телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого набора.

– Моника, мне нужно связаться с нашим юристом в Лондоне, а еще мне нужна твоя помощь, мне нужно составить письмо Диди… – он повесил трубку и обвел взглядом всех, сидевших за столом. – Я полагаю, наше дело раскрыто. Ваша оплата будет переведена сегодня же, номера в отеле ваши еще на пару дней, и обратные билеты доставят вам в отель. Спасибо за помощь. Дальнейшую беседу мы закончим с этим молодым человеком, – он кивнул на Шона.

Фара встала первой, за ней поднялся Тодд, и только потом – Дирк.

– Брайан, – начал Дирк, но тут же сник и замер на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить. – Удачи.

– Спасибо, мистер Джентли, – кивнул Лихт, – спасибо вам всем за все, что вы сделали.

– Пока, Шон. – Тодд решил, что нужно быть вежливым с человеком, который пару рас спас им жизнь, даже если они нагло его обманули.

– Пока. Было приятно познакомиться.

И они вышли из бара, оставив двух мужчин за столиком.

***

У себя в отеле они еле-еле смогли убедить Фару, что за ними не надо приглядывать постоянно. Она была на нервах, и вполне справедливо злилась, но Тодд постоянно ловил себя на том что не слушает по дороге то, что она говорит, а смотрит на Дирка. Дирк тоже смотрел на него, и Тодд не понимал, как Фара может не видеть насколько очевидный это взгляд. Он честно пытался слушать, но в очередной раз голос Фары становился всего лишь фоновым шумом. Дирка хотелось поцеловать нестерпимо, больше, чем свою первую девушку, наверное, он не помнил точно, как ее звали, Джейни?.. Джейни, как и Фара сейчас, имела не слишком много значения.

– Да, да, мы в порядке, мы справимся, все будет хорошо, Фара, правда-правда! Тодд, скажи Фаре, что с нами все в порядке.

– С нами все в порядке, Фара.

– Видишь! Все окей!

Фара подозрительно посмотрела на них, но потом вздохнула.

– Ладно. Если что-то…Хоть что-то пойдет не так, сразу звоните мне. У меня номер на этом же этаже. Вы знаете. Третья дверь…

– Справа! Да, я запомнил, Тодд запомнил, а если вдруг мы забудем, у нас есть твой телефон и…

– Не проспите вылет. Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Сиэтл одна и разбираться со всеми делами, что там оставила, тоже одна!

Тодд театрально прижал руку к груди, и посмотрел на Фару самым честным взглядом, на который был способен физически.

– Я клянусь тебе, мы не опоздаем на самолет, даже на завтрак не опоздаем, и сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы помочь тебе с ремонтом, но у нас правда выдалась тяжелая неделька!

Она, наконец, смирилась.

– Ладно. Приятных снов, отдыхайте.

Дирк радостно просиял, затолкал Тодда в номер и улыбнулся Фаре напоследок.

– И тебе!

Когда дверь закрылась, они оба вздохнули с облегчением.

– Ей придется рассказать. Все равно. Длинную версию, не краткую, – Тодд тяжело вздохнул.

– Она убьет нас за то, что мы ей не рассказали про… Ну, про твое проклятье.

– Или хуже. Обвинит себя в том, что не была рядом.

Дирк нервно дернул себя за полы куртки.

– О, это плохо… С другой стороны, могло быть и хуже? – Тодд посмотрел на Дирка взглядом «хуже-в-смысле-если-б-я-сдох-а-если-нет-то-и-ладно?», и Дирк поправился. – То есть … Помнишь похищение Лидии?

– Ты серьезно?

– Естественно, да, конечно, помнишь! У тебя замечательная память. Там был смертельный лабиринт, и в нас стреляли, и не раз. Ну и еще было то дело про дельфинов, помнишь?

– Слишком хорошо.

– И то, с духами природы… И еще то, с другой временной петлей…

– Я понял, понял! Да, все могло бы быть хуже! – Тодд закатил глаза. – Давай просто порадуемся, что в этот раз никто из нас не ранен, да?

– Да! – Дирк снова вцепился в свою куртку и смотрел на Тодда. До самого Тодда вдруг дошло, что происходит и стало весело, а еще – очень легко. Потому что, оказывается, слепым идиотом был не только он, трусливым, слепым идиотом. И это совсем не так обидно, когда ты такой не один. Дирк и сам не понимал, как выглядят его взгляды. А дверь закрылась уже минут пять назад.

– Так… Ты поцелуешь меня? Или так и будешь стоять?

Дирк просиял так, словно только что раскрыл еще одно дело, отпустил куртку и расправил плечи.

– Да!

Пускай сердце у Дирка стучало где-то в горле, так сильно что в ушах шумело, и они до сих пор стояли так близко, что Дирк чувствовал запах Тодда, и он помнил, какой Тодд оказался на вкус, и он, ладно, он очень, очень хотел попробовать снова. Но тормозил, потому что боялся, что вдруг он опять что-то не так понял (Тодд вроде сказал, что он может его поцеловать, но иногда люди говорили одно, а имели в виду совсем другое, даже Тодд так иногда делал, и Дирк не всегда понимал, когда это происходит), поэтому он просто закрыл глаза и наклонил голову, позволив Тодду самому себя поцеловать.

И, кажется, он на этот раз все понял правильно.

Тодд то ли забыл, то ли забил на свою бритву, и отросшая щетина кололась, а еще он пах знакомым дезодорантом, и, оказывается, любил запускать руки в чужие волосы, демонстрируя полное презрение к такому понятию как «прическа», а еще у него руки были прохладные, и это неожиданно выяснилось, когда он потянул рубашку из штанов, и Дирк вздрогнул и неуместно вскрикнул, но Тодд и не подумал перестать его трогать там, где быстро отогревающаяся ладонь гладила голую кожу, и все это вместе было таким… Удивительным!

И Дирк трогал Тодда в ответ, потому что, теперь-то точно было можно, без всяких «но» и «наверное». И ощущений было сразу так много и одновременно, что Дирк на секунду растерялся. Он привык, конечно, что в его жизни всегда всего много и через край, так уж выходило, но обычно это он был источником своих же слишком ярких эмоций. С Тоддом же все с самого начала выходило наперекосяк, с самого момента их первой, еще в отеле, с тем _будущим_ Дирком, встречи, и до этого самого момента, когда оказалось, что чувствовать одновременно и губы, и руки, и чужое бьющееся заполошно сердце – физически тяжело. Но если трогать в ответ, если отвечать на поцелуи – становится проще. И Дирк отвечал – руками, губами и невнятными, но однозначно довольными и поощряющими звуками.

В какой-то момент Тодд отстранился, и Дирк правда застонал от огорчения и удивления.

– Куртку придется снять, Дирк, – Тодд выглядел позабавленными рассматривал Дирка с явным удовольствием.

– А я думал, тебе нравятся мои куртки, ты обычно говоришь, что они мне идут, – Дирк сам со стороны будто слышал, как что-то говорит, не слишком задумываясь над тем, что именно. Какие куртки, к черту, разве эти слова сейчас имеют хоть какой-то смысл?

– Нравятся, нравятся, снимай давай, – фыркнул Тодд, потянувшись к Дирку, но тот только заново начал соображать, и отступил на полшага. Не на шаг, потому что отходить от Тодда настолько далеко было мучительно, почти до боли. Тодд о-о-очень практичный, что бы он делал без Тодда, конечно, зачем ему сейчас была нужна куртка, да? Очень правильная и своевременная мысль.

– Меняю свою куртку на твою рубашку, – Дирк не собирался раздеваться в гордом одиночестве. Не то, чтобы такая мысль не приходила ему в голову, но это можно было оставить на один из следующих раз. От этой мысли его ноги стали немного ватными, а волоски на шее сзади приподнялись. Ух, сколько всего можно будет сделать в будущем! Обилие возможностей завораживало.

– Мы будем торговаться? – с притворным возмущением фыркнул Тодд.

– Заметь, не я это начал. Куртка уходит вместе с рубашкой, моя ставка.

Тодд в ответ только закатил глаза, совершенно очаровательно, черт, Дирк был по уши влюблен в то, как Тодд это делает, и резко сорвал рубашку, так что Дирк не был уверен, что она по пути не лишилась пары пуговиц. Куртка тут же полетела туда же, на кресло, а возможно и на пол, но в данный момент это не имело никакого значения, и они снова столкнулись на середине этого полушага. Дирк с восторгом гладил голые руки Тодда и не мог оторваться.

– Помнишь, я говорил, что мне нравятся парни в футболках? – Дирк прошептал это Тодду на ухо и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул.

– Ты говорил про белые, – кажется, Тодду связная речь давалась не настолько легко. – Или у тебя просто фетиш на футболки?

Ауч, это было жестко.

– Мне нравятся разные цвета, я думал, ты знаешь, – фыркну Дирк, и тут же почувствовал, как Тодд дернул его за галстук, так что их губы оказались на одном уровне, очень удобно, Дирк раньше никогда не думал о таком использовании предметов гардероба. Тодд был не только практичный, но и находчивый. – И у меня, кажется, фетиш на тебя.

Дирк был искренним до той безумной степени, которую Тодду иногда просто сложно было осознать. Люди не бывают такими искренними, даже если стараться изо всех сил, уж он-то пытался!

– Заткнись, Дирк, – выдохнул Тодд и поцеловал его, мокро, с языком, совершенно замечательно.

Дальше они уже не торговались, одежда была явно третьим лишним в кровати, и быстро вся оказалась на полу, даже галстук, несмотря на то, что Тодд испытал секундное разочарование, стягивая его с Дирка. Потом, это все потом, у них еще будет время на это. Чем больше голой кожи соприкасалось, тем труднее Дирку было говорить, хотя совсем остановиться он никак не мог. Это было забавно. Это был Дирк.

– Ты говорил про траходром, я не думал, что мы его опробуем.

– Дирк, – поцелуй, еще один, Тодд поцеловал его куда-то в шею, и это ощущалось ужасно щекотно, а потом они уперлись в кровать, и Дирк сделал шаг, окончательно оставляя свои брюки на полу, – меньше слов. Мы тут уже спали.

Голос звучал смазано, потому что часть слов он говорил Дирку прямо в губы или в то чувствительное место, где шея переходила в плечо, но Дирк все равно его понимал, и, в общем и целом, был согласен. На кровать они не упали только потому, что Тодд придержал Дирка, когда тот окончательно потерял равновесие, так что сел на край, а потом потянул Тодда за собой. Дирку не хотелось отлипать от него ни на секунду, раз уж ему разрешили, он хотел узнать все – какой Тодд на ощупь без одежды, как он дышит, как двигается, как прикрывает глаза перед самым поцелуем, как резко выдыхает, если Дирк касается его в каком-либо особенно чувствительном месте, как хмурится и еле слышно то ли шипит, толи стонет. Дирку хотелось касаться, сжимать, пробовать на вкус, и он не собирался отказывать себе в удовольствии, поэтому длинно и мокро лизнул Тодда по ключице, вызвав что-то среднее между смешком и фырчанием.

– У нас с собой нет ни резинок, ни смазки, – пробормотал Тодд Дирку в плечо, ощущая его руки уже на своей заднице.

– Не думаю, что дотерпел бы до чего-то такого, – слегка неразборчиво пробормотал Дирк, прикусывая губу и выгибаясь так, что Тодд ахнул, когда его бедро коснулось уже стоящего члена. – Давай оставим что-то на будущее?

Это тоже была одна из тех тем, о которых они потом просто должны будут поговорить. Не из ревности, нет, из чистейшего любопытства. Дирк всегда казался Тодду немного… незаинтересованным, не только Тоддом конкретно, но и вообще сексом, и наличие у него подобного опыта не было совсем уж неожиданным, но, скажем так, было любопытным. Так что Тодд попытался поставить себе воображаемую галочку, где-то там, в еще мыслящей части сознания. Он не очень надеялся, что не забудет об этом через пару минут, потому что Дирк действительно умел свести с ума, ну или это просто Тодд изголодался по прикосновениям, по близости, да и по сексу, чего уж там. У него, все-таки, чертовски давно никого не было. А тут целый Дирк – взъерошенный, долговязый, смотрит на Тодда так, словно получил самый лучший подарок на рождество, и на него можно не только смотреть, его можно трогать, изучать, отслеживать пальцами шрамы, которых на вкус Тодда было многовато, и большую часть из них он не помнил, а значит Дирк получил их еще до их знакомства. А вот это он помнил. Это – следы от арбалетного болта в их первое дело, это – пулевое, тут Дирка полоснули ножом, а этот, еще совсем свежий – от ожога. Тодд в очередной раз поклялся себе лучше следить за тем, чтобы Дирк не убился, раскрывая очередное дело. Но все равно касаться его было завораживающе, черт, Тодд давным-давно был в него влюблен, как этого можно было так долго не замечать? А теперь Дирк, наконец, принадлежал ему. И это было потрясающе, а еще дико возбуждало, так что жар завязывался узлом внизу живота. И поэтому, когда Дирк крепко ухватил его уже мокрой ладонью (и когда только успел облизать, Тодд даже не заметил) за член, Тодду пришлось вцепиться Дирку в плечо, потому что у него правда уже так давно не было никого, не говоря уж о том, чтобы это был человек, которого он любил.

– Посмотри на меня, – шепот Дирка еле пробился сквозь шум крови в ушах, и Тодд открыл глаза, на мгновение утонув во взгляде напротив, и чуть не забыв, что он в этой кровати не один. Не мудрено потерять голову, когда на тебя смотрят таким восторженным взглядом.

Вспомнил он вовремя, потому что как только Дирк начал двигать рукой, Тодд понял, что действительно не продержится долго, слишком давно он хотел этого, сам того не осознавая. Да и адреналин последних дней давал о себе знать, от него потряхивало, он наполнял кровь энергией, которую необходимо было выплеснуть. Дирк был вечным источником катастроф, но, если быть предельно честным, Тодд обожал этот адреналин, сравнить его можно было только с выступлением на сцене, когда музыка захватывает всего тебя, когда свет бьет в глаза, и ты одновременно и видишь, как сотни глаз смотрят на тебя, и не видишь ничего за пределами сцены, потому что в этом ослепительном свете есть только ты и музыка, и чужой восторг!.. О, Тодд оказывается был зависим от адреналина и чужого восторга, кто б мог это заметить. Просто оказалось, что восторг Дирка не чуть не хуже внимания толпы незнакомых зрителей. И хотелось, чтобы Дирк продолжал смотреть с таким восторгом, а еще, черт, хотелось, чтобы Дирку тоже было хорошо. Он демонстративно-пошло облизал ладонь той руки, которой не цеплялся за Дирка, вырвав рваный выдох, а потом взял член Дирка в ладонь. Как же было горячо, все это – сам Дирк, его рот, его дыхание, его руки на коже. Тодд не смог больше сдерживаться и тихо застонал-зарычал сквозь зубы, ускоряя темп вслед за Дирком, который, как раз, своих стонов не стеснялся, и в перерывах между поцелуями шептал что-то бессвязное Тодду в губы, видимо, будучи совершенно не в силах замолчать хоть на минуту, но, к счастью, не требуя никакой реакции на слова, которые Тодд все равно не мог осознать. Он чувствовал, как кровь гудит, как за закрытыми веками вспыхивают сверхновые. В какой-то момент он уткнулся лбом Дирку в грудь, потому что дыхания на поцелуи уже не хватало, и еще через долю секунды Дирк выгнулся и задрожал в его руках, протяжно застонав, и, кажется, Тодд даже услышал свое имя.

Дирк осел на кровать с закрытыми глазами, и Тодд, конечно же, и не думал быть таким эгоистом, чтобы обижаться на него за это, вместо этого кончил за пару движений, доведя себя до края, просто смотря на Дирка, лежащего на кровати, тяжело дышащего, с яркими красными пятнами на щеках, просто вау! Эта картинка отпечаталась на внутренней стороне век, даже когда Тодд зажмурился, переживая момент, когда весь мир разорвало к чертям удовольствием.

Шум в ушах прекратился, как казалось, Тодду только через половину вечности, и он смог перевернуться на спину. Дирк все еще крупно вздрагивал рядом с ним, бездумно целуя его плечо, поймав его ладонь своей и прижав руку Тодда к щеке. Самому Тодду пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы включить мозги после такого.

– Нам бы помыться, – неприлично хрипло пробормотал он, хотя не помнил, чтобы кричал.

– Угу, – буркнул Дирк, только теснее прижимаясь к его боку.

– Утром мы пожалеем, – фыркнул Тодд.

– Пусть с этим разбираются утренние мы, я вставать не собираюсь, – Дирк легонько прикусил Тодда за плечо, обозначая свою окончательную позицию

Тодд улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы пожертвовать своей футболкой во имя хоть капли комфорта, а потом натянуть на них отпихнутое подальше одеяло. Глаза, что неудивительно, слипались. Им действительно стоило хорошенько поспать, главное на завтрак не опоздать, он же обещал Фаре. Он отстраненно подумал, что, кажется, искусал Дирку шею, и Фара устроит им утром просто сногсшибательный допрос, но все это, пожалуй, действительно стоило оставить разгребать завтрашним Дирку и Тодду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я закинул в описание к фику ссылки на плейлист с музыкой и клипами, так что, наслаждайтесь)  
> Это - последняя глава, остался только коротенький эпилог)
> 
> Ах да, чуть не забыл! В главе есть отсылки еще как минимум на три чудесных фика. И если вам показалось, что вы их нашли, то вам не показалось)


	9. Эпилог

Было лето, и ожидать мрачной дождливой погоды не следовало, так что похороны проходили в яркий, солнечный день. Кладбище тоже не было старым, готически-заброшенным, заросшим деревьями и плющом. Нет – обычное американское кладбище, в меру живописное, светлое, ряды погребальных камней на поле. Но народу на похороны собралось много, все же, Брайан Лихт был человеком, сочетавшим в себе совершенно несочетаемое – он был богат, умен и добр. Насколько добрым может быть бизнесмен, но все, кто его знали, сходились на том, что он был хорошим и в меру честным человеком.

Дейзи Лихт произнесла трогательную речь, рассказав всем, каким замечательным братом и другом был Брайан, и как ей жаль, что он не дожил до того дня, когда его фирма совершила удивительный технологический прорыв, который позволит вернуть его сестре зрение. Она говорили о том, что брат много работал ради этой идеи, и был бы очень рад услышать эту новость, но она всегда будет помнить, сколько он сделал для нее, и продолжит дело, которым он занимался.

Фара стояла позади толпы и присматривала за Лидией, ради этих похорон вернувшейся в Сиэтл из очередной поездки. Все же, они с Дейзи были действительно близкими подругами. Справа к ней, на этот раз не скрываясь, подошел тот, кого Тодд и Дирк называли Шоном.

– Вы не в Лондоне.

– Сейчас мое дело тут, а не в Лондоне.

Фара хмыкнула.

– Пришли проследить, чтобы Лихт выполнил все условия вашей сделки?

Шон кивнул.

– В таких делах нельзя быть неосторожным.

Фара вздохнула.

– Два желания? И одно из них и правда было вылечить сестру?

Шон кивнул, смотря, как в могилу опускается гроб.

– Да. Удивительно. Не ожидал, что такие люди еще остались. Впрочем, мне повезло познакомиться со многими удивительными людьми.

Он покосился на Фару, и та пожала плечами.

– Я обычная.

– Как я понял, обычные в вашем агентстве не задерживаются.

– Может, тогда удовлетворите мое любопытство и расскажите, каким было второе желание?

– Без проблем, это не секретно. Чтобы все, кто хотят достать Глаз, забыли о нем.

Фара моргнула.

– Но я и ребята, мы помним…

Шон улыбнулся.

– Что говорит о том, что вы не хотите выкапывать труп мистера Лихта из могилы. Так что, все в порядке.

Фара подумала и кивнула. Нет, определенно, у нее не было никакого желания копаться в чужих могилах, и зачем ей еще один опасный артефакт? У них и так есть сейф и ячейка в банке, где хранятся несколько штук… Может, их тоже стоит где-нибудь закопать, чтобы не нарушать сложившуюся традицию? Закопанная машина времени, закопанный смертельно-опасный артефакт…

– Пришли только вы.

– Я пришла ради Лидии. Дирк не в восторге от похорон, а Тодд точно не пришел бы без Дирка.

– Что ж, – Шон помолчал. – Я был рад с вами познакомиться. Со всеми вами.

Фара знала его минут пять от силы, но кивнула, потому что помнила, что этому человеку обязаны ее друзья. А еще понимала, что в их работе отказываться от полезных знакомств – неразумно. Именно по этой причине она провела прошлое Рождество с братом, который, как ни удивительно, действительно оказался рад ее видеть.

– Взаимно.

Брайан Лихт умер от сердечного приступа, в своем номере, тихо и быстро, перед этим (удивительное совпадение!) приведя все дела в порядок и написав сестре трогательное и теплое письмо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак! Вот и самый-самый конец)  
> Надеюсь, вам читать это было так же весело, как мне писать)  
> Внимание! В тексте присутствуют отсылочки, тысячи их, правда, я постарался в этот раз, так что "Найдем их всех!"
> 
> И, конечно, поздравляю всех с наступающим Новым Годом! Надеюсь, 2021 не станет похоронным, хаха =_=  
> В любом случае, спасибо замечательному Холистическому фандому за то, что поддержал меня в такое нелегкое время) Теперь он в моем сердечке навсегда <3


End file.
